Never Bet On Love
by pmochizuki
Summary: When Medda proposes an unusual bet to the newsies, will they be able to see the bet as the opportunity of the liftetime to find love? Lots of fun, romance, and just a tinge of drama!
1. What Do You Say Gentlemen?

_**Never Bet on Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note: **I've finally got this story back on fanfiction! Due to my holding a casting call, fanfiction deleted my story from the site. So I'm putting this back up, this time with NO casting call!

**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Disney and the movie "Newsies". Character which you don't recognize belong to either me or my readers who have loaned me their characters. In each chapter I'll put a list of character not belonging to the movie "Newsies".

**Characters featured in this chapter and who they belong to:**

_Darlene Prichard – pmochizuki  
Dentist - pmochizuki_

_**Special thanks to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: What Do You Say Gentlemen?_**

Jack Kelly looked around the dance hall in annoyance. Throngs of newsies from all over New York were gathered in there that night, making the enormous hall seem small and crowded. Everyone was talking, everyone was having a good time. One of Medda's performers was playing Christmas music on the piano with some of the newsies singing along in somewhat off-key voices. But the object of Jack's annoyance was not in the room, nor with the crowd of newsies. It was with his date.

Jack had only met Darlene Prichard that morning, for she had just started working in the bakery where the newsies bought (and more than occasionally stole) some food. They had seemed to instantly hit it off right, and Jack had asked her if she'd like to join him at Medda's to hang out.

Yet now, less than an hour since they had arrived, she had already left him to join one of the Harlem newsies. Jack gritted his teeth as Darlene laughed at something the other newsie said.

"Heya Jack, you ok?" Jack turned to face Kid Blink, concern written all over the other's face.

"I'm fine," Jack said with a sigh. There was an awkward silence until Racetrack spoke up.

"Yeah right."

Mush elbowed Racetrack, his only reply a 'what-did-I-say?' expression on his face.

Jack ignored the looks the other poker players were giving him and concentrated on his cards. "Let's get back to the game, shall we?" he said and thankfully, everyone nodded, and the game continued.

Jack had never really been a poker player, yet one of the reasons he had joined his friends' games was because of the way his date deserted him. He had no wish to lose money on top of losing Darlene.

"All right gentlemen, show your cards," Racetrack said, the only dark haired, dark eyed newsie in the group.

Mush was first and he had only a pair of fours which he displayed with a sigh. The curly dark haired teenager, the youngest of all who were sitting at the table, gave the pile of money at the center of the table a sad look.

Though only one of his eyes was visible, Kid Blink's wince was very noticeable. The eye patched, brown haired newsie didn't even show his cards as he put them down with a huff.

"And what do ya have, Skittery?" Racetrack asked, the beginnings of a grin on his face.

"Beat that, you undersized Italian!" Skittery said with a triumphant smile on his face, showing his cards. It was a full house, and Jack groaned. There was no he was winning this game.

Mush was watching Racetrack intently, neither speaking nor blinking his eyes. Race had a serious expression on his face, the only movement was of him chewing the cigar in his mouth absentmindedly. Then suddenly, he smiled and showed his cards. Three, four, five, six, seven. All of them hearts.

"A straight flush," Skittery said in disgust, his traditional glumness taking over his previous cheerful attitude.

"Never bet against the king of gamblers my friends," Racetrack said with a twinkle in his eyes as he raked in his winnings. "And don'tcha eva call me 'undersized'." But before he started depositing the money into his pockets, his hand stilled for a moment. A smirk played upon his lips as he slyly looked towards where Mush was sitting. "Which reminds me..."

More than a little curious over Race's strange words, Jack saw with astonishment that Mush had turned ashen. "Mush? What's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Race said, waving his hand distractedly. "I just made a little side bet wit Mush dat I would win this hand."

Mush blushed as he dug out a dime from his pocket, then handed it to Race.

Kid Blink smacked his hand against his forehead. "Mush! How could ya?"

Skittery shook his head. "You shoulda known better den to let him get the best of ya."

"But more den anything," Kid said while glaring at Racetrack, "you shoulda known better den to take advantage of 'im."

"What'd I do?" spoke the Italian, his hands raised in mock surrender. "It was a responsible bet, I was teaching Mush about learning the odds. And the odds I would win this game was five to one. You see? Very good odds!"

Jack sighed, rolling his eyes. There was no arguing with Race's reasoning. He rose up from his seat to leave. "Ise gonna get a drink." But the other four ignored him as they began fighting over the term 'responsible bet'.

Jack had to go around and between other poker tables set up for the countless other newsies to get to the bar set up towards the front of the dance hall. It also didn't help that since he was the leader of the Manhattan newsies, everyone knew his name and wanted to say hi to him. It also didn't help that he was instrumental in heading the strike which had taken place that summer.

Finally he reached his destination and saw that Medda herself was tending the bar.

Medda Larkson was a gorgeous woman with a mass of hot red curls, and though she was a much older woman, she still looked like she was in her prime. Many men and boys loved her for her great figure, but they loved her even more for her smile. Jack had to admit, the smile she aimed at him right now could melt the coldest of hearts.

"Hello, kid!" she said with a wink, having already given her Christmas greeting. Medda seemed to enjoy calling him kid though he was already seventeen. Yet Jack mused that he would always forever remain her 'kid'.

"Hiya Medda. And how's me favorite woman in the woild?" Jack said. It was a custom for them to always start a conversation with a little friendly flirting.

"Aww, Kelly, you're too kind. So, what would ya have?"

"Whiskey?"

The woman wagged a finger at him. "I'll get you a root beer." Jack chuckled as Medda got out a root beer and proceeded to pour a glass out for him. He hadn't really wanted a whiskey, but he liked to tease Medda whenever he ordered a drink from her.

Medda, being the sweet and charitable woman she was, knew that the newsies had basically nowhere to go in the evenings during the winter. Bars were closed to the under aged newsies, so it was either stay at home or sneak into a not-very-closely-guarded barroom.

So Medda had been kind enough to open up her dance hall twice a week for only the newsies. All of the kids had likened to the idea and very rarely was Medda's place devoid of kids on those special occasions. Especially on this day, the day after Christmas.

None of the newsies had a family, except for the rare few like Jack's friend, David. Christmas… a time for family. Yet what about those without family? The homeless, the orphaned, the deserted? But to Jack, the newsies were his family. And Medda was their aunt, always taking care of them, even through the roughest of times.

Yet rules were rules. Medda had forbidden alcoholic beverages to be sold in the bar she set up for the newsies. Of course that didn't stop some of the older kids from bringing in some 'drinks' of their own.

Though Medda turned a blind eye as long as the drinking didn't get out of hand and only involved the older children, she absolutely prohibited smoking. And since there was no way to hide cigarette or cigar smoke in the hall, that was the one rule which the newsies couldn't and didn't break. The newsies would either smoke outside in the cold or not at all. Racetrack had chosen not to smoke, but more out of habit he kept his traditional cigar in his mouth, unlit.

"So, kid," Medda said as she placed the glass in front of him, "how have you been amusing yourself this evening?"

"Playin' poka wit me pals. I lost."

She laughed, and having the beautiful voice she had, her laugh was a pleasant sound to all in hearing distance. "You'll never win playing with Racetrack, you know that."

Jack didn't remember telling her who he had been playing with, but shrugged the thought away. Medda had a way of knowing most everything that went on.

Her next words convinced him even more of the fact. "And where's that pretty girl you brought here this evening? Don't tell me you've left her with that Harlem fella?"

He tried to be nonchalant though inside he was cringing. "I think she decided he's betta lookin' den me." He took a swig of his drink and tried to forget Darlene. And to forget that thieving, dirty, underhanded Harlem newsie.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Well, partly." She said the last words matter-of-factly, then started innocently wiping some empty glasses.

"What do ya mean, 'partly'?" Jack was flabbergasted.

Medda put down the glass with a sigh. "You know, I think the real problem is that you're too good-lookin' and too sweet. You'll get any girl you want with one charming smile. But that don't mean you got the right one."

Jack immediately felt offended and totally confused. She had managed to both compliment and insult him at almost the same time, and he didn't know how to exactly react.

Seeing the bewildered look he was giving her, she spoke. "You can't expect every single girl with a pretty face or body to be the right girl for you. And most importantly, the right kind of girl. You gotta go out with a girl you like for who she is, and that girl had better like you for who you are, too."

"But Darlene and I hit off so nicely."

"And how long have you known her?"

She probably knew the answer already, so Jack just looked sullenly down into his glass. He felt a gentle pat on his hand.

"Someday you'll find her, I guarantee it. You've just got to look better, and then take an even closer look." Medda gave him a kind smile then her eyes averted as someone else caught her attention.

"'ello Miss Medda, beautiful than ever." Jack turned around to see Spot Conlon coming towards them. The leader of Brooklyn took Medda's hand, which was lying on the counter, and kissed it after giving her a wink.

"Find yourself a younger girl, Spot," Medda said with a chuckle, patting the teenager on the cheek.

"Ah, but never will I find me anyone lovelier."

"Flatterer. Would you like a drink?"

Spot brought up the bottle he had been holding in his hand. "I hope you don't mind, I brought me own drink."

Jack had no doubts to what exactly was in the bottle. But he kept his mouth shut, as did Medda who only gave Spot a mock glare. But no one, not even adults, could handle looking into the firm blue eyes of the Brooklyn leader. So Medda only shook her head and laughed, then went to serve some other newsies.

Before too long, Jack had those same blue eyes fixed on him. "So. Jackie boy. I thought you was bringing a goil?"

Deciding to counter the question with another, Jack asked, "What 'bout you?"

"I'd rather play poka den worry about a date. Answer da question."

Jack jerked an annoyed thumb towards the Harlem area.

There was some silence broken when Spot spoke up. "You mean da brunette's who's walking out the door on Dentist's arm?"

Wincing, Jack turned and sure enough, there was Darlene clinging to the Harlem newsies arm, apparently having forgotten entirely about who she had arrived with. Jack tried to hide his disappointment by snorting in disgust. "Dentist? What kind of a name is dat?"

"Cause every kid he's fought wit has had ta visit da dentist, dat's why," Spot answered with a noncommittal shrug.

"You eva fight 'im?"

Spot just gave one of his grins which lit up a wicked gleam in his eyes. He was known for his red hot temper, and Jack wouldn't have been surprised if Spot and Dentist had gotten into a 'physical argument'. Though for a fact Spot was just shy of medium height was not at all a broad shouldered teenager, he possessed a lithe and fast body, and he sure packed one killer punch.

"Listen Jackie boy, you just can't let dat thug walk away wit yer goil. It ain't right."

"If she wants to go wit the 'Dentist', she can."

The Brooklyn leader's eyes widened. "Dat don't mean nothing. And when does it matter what she wants? Ain't you got any pride?"

His words sparked some pent up anger and Jack snapped. "Well, what would you have done?"

The shorter newsie smirked. "I wouldn't have gotten into dat kind of situation in da foist place." With a nod of dismissal, Spot left to find someone else to talk to, leaving Jack feeling very depressed.

Finishing his drink, Jack went back to the table where to his amusement, his friends were still on the same topic of conversation.

"You see Mush, it's all in the odds. If the odds are in your favor, the bet falls into the category of a 'responsible bet'. Now if the odds were bad, then there's no reason to make the bet, right?" Racetrack said to Mush as if speaking to a little child. He may as well have been talking to one for Mush was only looking at the short Italian with a confused expression on his face.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact THAT YOU WON!" Kid Blink, always on the defense for his younger friend, pointed an accusing finger at Race.

"So?" Race said with a straight face. "In betting, you've got ta lose once in a while."

"Take your own advice," said Skittery as he fingered the walking stick he always carried around.

Race caught sight of Jack. "Jack, you gotta talk some sense into dese fellows," he pleaded. "They just don't appreciate the true craft of gambling."

"You mean the kind where you make up the rules up as you go along?" Everyone at the table laughed except for Race who leaned back in his chair with a huff. Chewing on his cigar, he muttered under his breath.

He suddenly brightened though. "Spot, come on 'n' join us!"

The Brooklyn leader, who had been visiting the some newsies at some other table, heard Racetrack's call and sauntered over. He tapped the shoulder of a newsie seated at the next table and motioned the kid to get up. Heaven forbid if the newsie should go against the great Conlon so the unfortunate kid stood quickly to give up his seat. Spot took the chair with a nod of thanks and brought the chair over to Jack's table.

"Hiya, my fellow newsies," he said with his traditional smirk, earning several welcoming words from those at the table.

"How bout a game of poker." Race reached out for the deck of cards while the Manhattan boys groaned.

"No tanks, I've earned enough to last me a month." His words elicited looks of envy from the others, though they knew he was probably exaggerated. But probably not by much. Spot was an excellent player, and it was always a sight to see when he played against Race. Race had the greatest of luck, while Spot's poker face was the envy of any serious poker player.

"Ah, my favorite boys all at one table!"

Medda came to their table and proceeded to say hello to each of boys. To Mush she gave a peck on the cheek, making everyone laugh at his red face. Kid Blink stood up to bow before the hostess, and Medda curtseyed to him with good humor. Skittery, not much for showing much emotion, gave her a small smile. To the infatuated Race, she blew him a kiss from across the table. The newsie, pretended to catch the kiss, then went into a swoon of pure bliss.

"I came over to tell you I'm planning to have a New Year's party for you boys."

Shouts of hurray was heard from all around them, for who couldn't help but listen in on anything the beautiful Medda said? She laughed as she looked around to see all the newsies in hearing distance begin talking of the upcoming party.

"Tanks Medda, you're an angel," Jack said, walking over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Of course you're all very welcome to bring a lady friend."

"Who're you bringing, Jack?" Spot tried to look innocent yet the meaning came across and Jack blushed.

"I'll find me someone."

"Yeah, you can count on it," Race piped up. "Jack can find anyone, anywhere, anytime."

"You thinking of keeping her 'round til midnight?" Spot smirked as Jack glared at him. Sometimes, the Brooklyn leader was just too annoying.

Trying to change the subject, Medda addressed the other boys. "And who are you all bringing?"

Skittery spoke. "I'll probably ask Janine. She might be free."

"I don't really know." Race chewed his cigar some more. "Probably whats-her- name at Tibby's."

Kid Blink shook his head. "I doubt I can convince Ginnie or Brooks to come." He sighed. "But I don't feel like inviting dem anyways. What 'bout you Mush?"

Race laughed. "You know Mush can never get the noive to ask out a goil!"

Mush sullenly played with his fingers, for everyone knew it was true. The kid was just too shy and it was only through his friends was he able to secure even one dance at any party.

Medda was frowning the whole time. As they were quietly contemplating who to ask out, she spoke up. "Haven't you boys found even one girl who you really like?"

Immediately they all began protesting. "Of course I like... her," Race said. "She's got to be one of the prettiest goils in all Manhattan."

"I like both Ginnie an' Brooks, dey both likable in different ways."

"That's not what I asked," Medda said with a shake of her head.

"Well, what's the use of havin' only one goil?"

Medda wacked Spot on the head, earning a friendly glare.

"Who're you bringin' dis time, Spot?"

"Haven't decided yet," Spot answered, leaning back in his chair, hands clasped behind his head. "What's da rush, I'se got five days."

"You saying you can find a goil in dat short time?" Kid Blink said incredulously.

"Piece of cake. With me good looks and charm, no problem."

Throughout the conversation, Jack had been thinking of finding a date until Spot's last words which had him snap to attention. He remembered Medda's words she had spoken earlier to him. _'You know, I think the real problem is that you're too good lookin' and too sweet. You'll get any girl you want with one charming smile. But that don't mean you got the right one.'  
_  
He looked at Medda who had a look of concentration on her face. Abruptly her face changed, as if she had hit upon a revelation. "I have an idea, boys."

At the sound of her voice, everyone silenced.

"New Year's parties always create such a mess afterwards that it's always such a problem to clean up afterwards. I was thinking of asking you boys to help..."

They all groaned. Cleaning up was not a happy prospect after a late night.

"I'm not quite finished," Medda continued even after the interruption. "I know how much you would dislike doing it. So I propose a bet."

Jack saw Racetrack's ears literally perk up. "A bet? What kinda bet?"

"You all have to bring a date to my New Year's party."

"Dat's it?" Spot said in disbelief. "Dat's not an interesting bet..."

"In five days, you have to find a girl who to all it must be obvious that you like her. More importantly, she has to like you back. Whoever accomplishes this is excused from the cleanup the day after."

The teenage boys looked back and forth to each other, slightly stunned by the bet. An engaging and very interesting one to be sure. Racetrack was the first to speak. "What're da rules?"

Spot chuckled. "How bout the newsie has to escort his girl back home or the bet's off." Clearly he was pointing out the fact that Jack's date had left without him. Jack glared knives and daggers to Spot but the Brooklynite pretended not to notice.

Medda meanwhile was contemplating the rules. "The girl has to be someone you've never met before," she finally said, eliciting wide eyed looks from everyone at the table.

"We have to find 'er in five days?" Kid Blink's voice slightly wavered at that rule. Jack was getting more worried by the minute. Was Medda really serious? It was no difficulty to find a girl, but to find one in five days AND win her heart?

"Think about it. You all seem devoid of girlfriends at the moment. This is the chance to win a bet, and besides that, find a special girl where you and she really like each other. In either case, you win."

"Yeah, except if we can't find a girl," Skittery pointed out glumly.

Ignoring the newsie's dire words, Medda cocked her head. "So, what do you say gentlemen?

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, did you like it? More of the rules about the bet will be explained in the next chapter.

Please review, I'd like to know if anyone who donated their characters are still reading this fic! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	2. And the Bet Is On!

_**Never Bet On Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter! I was going to wait till I got some more reviews before putting the next chapter up but hey, I can't wait to catch up where we left off, huh?

**Characters featured in this chapter and who they belong to:**

_Victoria 'Melody' Graves - Oxymoronic Alliteration_

* * *

**Chapter 2: And the Bet is On!**

Kid Blink watched the others at the table, wondering what they were all thinking about Medda's proposal. As for himself, he didn't know what to think. Find a random girl in five days, bring her to Medda's New Year's party. Easy. But having to really like the girl AND making sure she liked you, too? Kid Blink wouldn't say it was impossible, but it sure was a hard deal to handle.

On the other hand, there was no way he wanted to help in cleaning up the whole dance hall. New Year's Day was the one day besides Christmas and a few other holidays where the New York newsies could have the afternoon off from selling. The morning edition had to be sold for sure, but there was no afternoon edition to worry about getting out to the people.

As most assumed would happen, Racetrack was the first one to ask Medda for more details. "Who're you planning to have enta da bet?"

Medda smirked. "You don't have to enter the bet, you know. But just to let you know, I'm having all the Manhattan boys help in the clean up, you boys living the closest and all."

"So dere's really know reason for me ta..." Spot began speaking, until interrupted by Jack, who apparently wanted to get back at the Brooklynite who had been making remarks at him all night.

"Thinkin' 'bout backin' out, Conlon?" Jack smirked at Spot as the blonde haired boy gave the taller teen a cold glare.

"Ise was thinkin' nothing' of da sort, Jackie-boy. In five days I'll find a goil you'll all beg ta be introduced ta."

On the other hand, Medda was keeping a close eye upon the rest of the boys and Kid Blink chose to follow her gaze. First there was Racetrack, eyebrows furrowed as if in deep thought. Then Skittery, his customary frown in place. As for Mush, his expression was growing more solemn by the minute, a strange sight to see for those who knew him as the bright person he usually was. But as Medda's eyes rested on himself, Kid Blink saw that he could not endure her stare and looked down at his hands.

"Come now gentlemen," she finally said. "Make your decision, it is not a hard one!"

"I'm for it," Spot said with a decisive nod.

Jack also nodded. Racetrack took the cigar out of his mouth and spoke. "A bet I'll never walk outta."

Mush leaned over to whisper to Race, though everyone could hear him. "Is dis what you'd call a responsible bet?"

Kid Blink groaned at Racetrack's answer. "Of coise, the odds are totally in our favor. There are millions of goils to choose from in New York."

The young newsies still looked nervous. "I'll do it if da others do."

Instantly feeling sorry for Mush who seemed to have been born shy, Kid Blink patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be fun, Mush. You'll see." Kid Blink gave a nod to Medda, then looked at Skittery.

Skittery shrugged. "I might as well."

Medda seemed pleased. "That settles everything! I will go tell the other Manhattan newsies right now. You boys enjoy the rest of the night, all right?" With a swish of her brightly colored flared skirt, the Swedish Meadowlark left the newsie's table.

Jack sat down. "Well, fellas. An int'resting turn of events for dis evening."

Racetrack folded his arms across his chest. "Int'resting yes. But not int'resting enough in my 'umble opinion."

"What?" Kid Blink said incredulously.

"I know what 'e means," Spot remarked as he took out his cane and played with the gold top. "Not enough profit, right Racetrack?"

The Italian smiled. "You know me too well, King o' Brooklyn. What do you say?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute," Skittery said, shaking his head in disgust. "You mean the two of you are going to wager... on another wager?"

Ignoring the question, Racetrack continued talking to Spot. "Ok, I bet four of me best cigars dat you can't find a goil in five days, bring her to the New Year's party, get Medda's approval, and kiss her at midnight without her hitting you or nothin'."

Spot smirked. "I accept."

"And if ya can't, you gotta lend me yoah cane fer a week."

A dangerous glint appeared in Spot's eyes and Racetrack nervously laughed. "Ok, ok, I was gist kiddin'. If ya can't, you hafta introduce me to yoah friend, the guy who's the assistant trainer at Sheepshed races."

Kid Blink snorted. "So youse can get betting tips from an insider? Dat's low, Racetrack."

"Shuddup, Kid. What do ya say Spot?"

Thinking for only a few seconds, Spot finally nodded. But before he took the Italian's offered hand, he spoke. "If you can bet four cigars, might as well make it five."

Slightly indignant, Racetrack pouted. "Dere's know way I'm betting five cigars."

"All right, let's raise the stakes. You get to choose what the goil I find has ta look like."

Kid Blink's eyebrows shot up, just like everyone else's at the table. "Are you outta yoah mind?" Jack exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Racetrack chewed his unlit cigar vigorously. "Any kind?"

Spot nodded. "But be reasonable or da bet's off."

"All righty." Race looked up at the ceiling. "She's gotta have red hair and green eyes. And she can't be an older gal. And she's gotta be pretty."

Rolling his eyes, Spot sighed. "Of course, or I wouldn't pick her. Is that all?"

"Five cigars it is."

Racetrack and Spot spit shook, both of them smirking about how they were going to celebrate their victories which they thought were theirs. Kid Blink dropped his head onto the table, wondering why he had to deal with these kind of strange newsies every day.

* * *

At another table, Specs blinked several times in shock before he could answer Medda. "That's not a bet, it's more like blackmail, you know dat Medda?"

Pretending to be offended, she puckered her lips and fluttered her eyelashes. "You don't think me the type to blackmail, do you Specs?"

Not being able to answer that question without getting in trouble, the newsie decided to remain silent. Everyone else seemed excited about the proposition. There was Bumlets, flipping his long bangs out from his eyes. Dutchy, who also wore spectacles, seemed worried yet interested. Swifty already was talking about what kind of girl he would find while Itey decidedly said he would take anybody.

On the other hand, Snitch and Snipeshooter were protesting loudly. "But dat's disgustin'!" Snipeshooter said, and everyone laughed. Not yet at the age where girls were of any interest, Snipes thought it was a crazy idea. "Medda, just expect me to come over after the party, ok? I'd radder help ya with da clean up."

Snitch agreed heartily. Snitch, at the age where he was supposed to like girls, for some strange reasons found girls to be very scary. Specs knew it had something to do with being beat up by another girl in a fight, but that had been so long ago. The dark haired newsie was now pretty good with his fists, yet they could never get him to even approach another girl.

Specs, being one of the oldest newsies, couldn't help but wonder if dis bet was a good idea. Who knew what could go wrong. The type of bet where hearts could ache, people could get hurt.

He wished Pie-Eater, Snoddy, or Jake was here. Pie-Eater and Snoddy, being the oldest newsies, had decided after the strike that it was time for them to move on. Both had left the Manhattan Lodging House to find more responsible work. As for Jake, he had decided to finally reunite with his family he had left behind in Boston.

Specs shook himself out of his reverie. Seeing that Medda was still waiting for him either agree to go along with the bet or not, Specs made a hasty decision. "Count me in, Medda."

Finally the last newsie walked out of her dance hall and Medda sighed with relief. All of 'her boys' as she loved calling them were good kids, yet sometimes she just wanted to kick them out. Already past midnight, and though the newsies had to wake up early every morning, they insisted staying up half the night. One half of Medda just wanted to tuck each and every one into bed with a stern lecture, but the other half wanted to laugh at their energy.

Those boys were just that, only boys. Yet thrust into a world where children weren't allowed, they had been forced to grow up with street smarts, a strong fist, and light fingers. But in so many ways, they were as innocent as their ages demanded.

Medda hoped earnestly that this bet would make them think a bit more upon the importance of a healthy relationship with girls. She would never say this fact out loud, but this bet had only two conclusions to it. One was that the newsies would not find the girl and make them realize just how hard it is to find the right girl. The other was that they did find the girl, and realize just how special she is.

She shook her head as she went starting clearing the tables. In the morning her stage hands Joseph and Erik would move all the chair and tables out to make room for the morning show.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Medda turned round and smiled to see who it was. "Melody, what are you doing here so late?"

Victoria Graves timidly stepped forward. "I just wanted to thank you for the books you sent to my grandparents."

The petite seventeen-year-old lived with her grandparents who owned a little bookstore in the Manhattan area. Medda, being a book lover just like Victoria, often went there to buy books. The other day she had found a box of old books in storage which she had given to Julia and Henry Graves for they sometimes sold second-hand books, too.

Medda smiled. "It's no problem, Melody. It would have been a shame to leave those books hidden away." She nodded towards the piano up on the stage. "If you have time, feel free to play."

The girl's eyes brightened, for Melody had a passion for playing the piano though she couldn't afford one of her own. With a smile of thanks, the red head practically ran to the piano and after testing the keys, began playing.

_There's a deep girl in the corner shop,  
selling sugar for money in the dead of the night,__  
And her soul's in the sugar and her heart's in the mud,  
and she's crying with a stranger__  
For someone to love and she sings_

"Look at me, see me', 'look at me, save me',  
_'Free me, find me, 'cos if there's somebody for someone, yeah look at me"_

There's a deep boy at the corner shop, w  
atching sugar sell for money to the dead at night_  
And he sees in her an angel in the cruelest of worlds,  
hiding in the darkness__  
Screaming out for love and he sings_

"Look at me, see me', 'look at me, save me',  
_'Free me, find me, 'cos if there's somebody for someone, yeah look at me"__  
Somebody for someone"_

Medda found herself listening to the sad song Melody was playing. _'Somebody for someone'. _Yes, that was something she could believe, that there really was somebody for someone. And she hoped her boys could find those 'somebodys'.

* * *

**Trivia: **The song is "Somebody for Someone" by The Corrs.

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this chapter! From the next chapter comes the newsies' search for the perfect girls!


	3. Day One: Kid Blink

_**Never Bet on Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note:** Wow, I'm so pleased to know that there are still people wanting to read this story! Thanks so much for your wonderful reviews everyone! Due to everyone's support, here's the next chapter! If you all remember, I've put up till chapter 10 in this story, I've begun work on chapter 11!

Hopefully I still have everyone's permission to use their characters. If you wish to NOT see your character at any point, please let me know in a review!

**Characters featured in this chapter and who they belong to:**

_Helena Wesley – pmochizuki_

_Arabella Luna Valent – NewsieLOOOVVVEERR_

Anyway, here's chapter three! The Newsies on Day One of the bet!

_**Replies to Reviewers at the bottom of the chapter

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3: Day One – Kid Blink**

Kid Blink felt his whole body shaking and he fuzzily wondered if he'd gotten a terrible chill from the cold weather. As he became more aware of his surroundings, he realized that _he_ wasn't shaking; the bed itself was moving.

Groaning, Kid Blink brought a hand up to rub his eye. "Quit shaking the bed Race, I'se awake!"

"I thought you'd never wake up," Racetrack declared from the bottom bunk of the bunk bed he and Kid Blink shared. The Italian peeked over the top bunk, his cigar as always sticking out of his smirking mouth. "What you been dreamin' bout? Girls? Any particular type in mind?"

Sitting up and running a hand through his dark blond hair, Kid Blink yawned. Curiously, he saw that Kloppman had only just begun walking up the stairs to where the newsboys slept. _Why was Race up early?_ "What you talkin' about?"

Racetrack started laughing. "Hey, Kid! Dontcha rememba da bet?"

Deciding that he would get a few seconds more sleep before Kloppman found his way to their bunk, Kid Blink lay back in bed and pulled the covers over his head. "I ain't stupid enough to make bets wit you, ya know dat. Now shut up an' let me sleep."

The covers were pulled back and Racetrack yelled into Kid Blink's ear. "MEDDA! NEW YEAR'S PARTY! BRING A GOIL! FIVE DAY BET! REMEMBA?"

As Kid Blink was just about to throw his pillow at the pest of an Italian, the words ringing in his ears finally registered. "Medda's bet?" It all came back to him in a flash.

Once more he hid under his blankets, this time in self-pity. Find a girl in five days? He should NOT have taken a swig out of that suspicious looking bottle Juggler, a Bowery newsies, had brought. It really must have messed up his head for him to agree to the bet.

Kid Blink felt someone hit him on the head and then heard a bright voice above. "Ya gotta stop worrying, wit your charm, good lucks, and, dear me, dat eyepatch..."

Racetrack paused in the middle of the sentence so Kid Blink peeked out to see that the short Italian had a thoughtful expression on his face. Suddenly, Race began shaking his head solemnly. "On second thought, ya really gotta start worrying..."

Snickering at his own joke, Race began walking away. He wasn't prepared at all when Kid Blink jumped off his bed to pounce directly on top of the short newsie. In mere seconds, all the newsies were wide awake and chanting, "Fight, fight, fight...!"

* * *

After getting out of the lodging house relatively unhurt except for a few bruises on his arms and legs, compliments of the feisty Racetrack, Kid Blink got his papes at the distribution center. As if with one mind, all the Manhattan newsies had split up to go to their usual 'selling spots'. But Kid Blink could tell as the others walked away that papes were not the only thing on the boys' minds. Today's selling would be very automatically done while the newsies had the bet hanging over their heads. Five days...

Unfortunately, there weren't many people walking outside. It was still early in the day, and since it was only a few days after Christmas with the New Year approaching, people stayed more at home in the morning. There would be a lot of walking to be done that day.

Thankfully, the day was warmer than most other winter days. Winters were always quite a dangerous time of year; many of the newsies because of inadequately warm clothing often caught colds and became very sick. Yet today when wearing his warmest jacket, only one of two he owned, Kid Blink felt that he could survive the day without shivering from the cold.

Kid Blink decided he would walk towards where most of the housings were, farther from the center of the city. While yelling headlines, trying to attract people who were indoors, Kid Blink began formulating in his mind's eye how he was going to find a girl.

Last night while walking home from Medda's, so many ideas had been tossed around as the newsboys discussed the bet.

One could walk into any store then see if there was a pretty girl behind the counter.

One could ask a friend a favor and be introduced to a lady friend.

Or if worst comes worst, one could just pick out any random beauty on the street.

And truth be told, none of the ideas appealed to Kid Blink very much.

So instead of thinking about where exactly he would meet this girl, he thought instead of what she would look like. Oh, yes, he could imagine her. He had always been partial to blondes, and this blonde would have nice blue or green eyes, and the perfect figure...

Kid Blink mentally scolded himself. Was he crazy? He would never get a girl like that! Once again he tried to concentrate on ridding himself of his papes.

For a while he was busy as many occupants of homes and apartment buildings ran outside to buy his papes and in a few hours he only had a dozen or so papes left.

Having had wandered into the ritzier part of Manhattan, Kid Blink looked in awe at how beautiful the mansions were. Of course, he knew that these were not really 'mansions' in rich people's standards, yet for him, any kind of home like these were mansions.

"Extry, extry! Read all 'bout it! 'Stocks Plummet, Much Loss of Wealth Foreseen!' Extry, extry!"

A man he assumed was a butler emerged from one of the houses and bought a pape. Moments afterward, a woman came out wearing a cap and an apron. Receiving another penny and handing out one of his papes, Kid Blink wondered what it would be like to have servants doing all the chores for the family. The rich were indeed a strange social class. Money enough to do anything they wanted, yet had the most meager and everyday work done by others.

Deciding not to dwell on the complicatedness of the wealthy, Kid Blink made up his mind that he'd try another part of town for it seemed like not too many in this area would be buying papes that morning.

But before he even made a move to turn back, one of the doors to the many mansions opened and the newsie had to blink to make sure he wasn't having delusions.

The girl who came out seemed to bring a ray of sunshine to the dismal, cold weather. She looked close to Kid Blink's age yet was much shorter than he. Gorgeous blonde hair hung loosely down her back and she wore a robe over what must have been her nightgown, showing off a nice, curvy figure. Kid Blink figured she must have awoken only a little while ago. He wondered though how anybody could just wake up and look like THAT!

It suddenly dawned on him that the girl was heading straight for him so Kid Blink quickly closed his mouth which had been gaping open. Nervously he dropped his eyes and tipped his hat. "Mornin' miss. Would ya like ta buy a pape?"

Kid Blink looked up and again struggled to keep his mouth shut. Her eyes were so green, so exotic. Now if only she was smiling...

"Yes, I'd like a... pape," she said in with a peculiar accent, the last word spoken with some hesitation as if she had never used the word before. Probably a foreigner, Kid Blink surmised.

The girl handed the newsie a penny and as she took the offered newspaper, she sighed and looked back at the house she had just came out from. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, her irritation obviously directed to somebody or some situation back at her home.

Remembering the newsie, the girl turned back and looked him up and down. Kid Blink tried to keep from shifting his weight and looking embarrassed of his dirty clothes. So instead he focused on keeping his eyes on her face. After only a few moments, the girl met his eyes and smiled coyly, making Kid Blink's heart skip a beat. "Merci, thank you," she said, then with a nod of her head, headed back to her home.

For a while, Kid Blink could only look at her retreating figure and watched until the door closed behind her. He sighed dreamily. If only he could find a girl like her to take to the New Year's party....

Someone chuckled behind him and Kid Blink spun around. There stood another girl leaning casually against the fence which bordered one of the mansions. The look on her face was a strange mixture of annoyance and amusement.

She spoke first, her voice unusually low for a girl. "Arabella. Fascinating, isn't she?"

Kid Blink, puzzled by her words, cocked his head to one side. "Beg ya pardon?"

This time the expression on her face was of pure amusement. "That girl. Arabella Luna Valent. Fascinating, isn't she?"

Against his will, the newsie looked towards where the blonde beauty had disappeared to. "Fascinating is da word for 'er." With curiosity, he looked over at the stranger who had spoken to him.

She was much taller than Arabella, probably just standing under himself. She looked to be about his age and had long hair of a curious color. Not red, not brown, not blond, but all mixed up it seemed. But if Kid Blink had a choice between one color, he would say her hair was more red than anything. Her eyes were hazel, and right now they were looking at him, still with that amused light. On her arm slung a basket, a blanket covering the groceries which were peeking out from inside. Kid Blink guessed that she was probably the maid of one of these mansions.

Intrigued with this strange girl, strange because there was no other way to describe her, Kid Blink went over to stand in front of her. "Ya friends with Arabella?"

The girl wrinkled her nose. "Arabella is the type of girl every other girl loves to hate."

"Huh?"

She gave Kid Blink a sly smile. "It's a girl thing, you aren't supposed to understand." Absently she shifted her cloak closer around her body. "A regular ice princess that girl is, and this weather always suits her moods."

Kid Blink shrugged. "She seemed nice ta me. She smiles nice."

The girl chuckled, shaking her head. "Arabella will flirt with anyone, especially a good looking 'anyone'. And I must say, for an 'anyone', you're not bad looking," she said, quickly scanning him down from his shoes up to his newsies cap.

Embarrassed but pleased by her comment, Kid Blink blushed and not finding any words to reply with, gave her a shy smile.

The girl peered into his face, turning her head from side to side. "And you do have a nicer smile than she does." She looked into his one eye. "If I may be so bold as to ask, is the eye patch real?"

"It's real sure enough. I ain't dat kinda newsie, miss," Kid Blink tried to remark lightly. The eye patch was usually a touchy subject for him, especially from strangers who assumed he wore it only to get sympathy from potential newspaper buyers. Yet, it was real, a painful reminder of his past...

Seeming to sense his mood, she gently patted his hand with her own gloved hand. "I believe you." She walked past him and started to unlatch the gate to go inside to the house.

Kid Blink rushed to open the gate for her. "If I may, miss." She smiled thankfully and she went through the gate and together they closed the gate so it was now between them. Finding himself unable to leave just yet, Kid Blink lifted the remaining papes in his hands. "Wouldya like a pape?"

She delicately raised one eyebrow. "At the market I heard two different headlines being shouted out by two newsboys. One was something like 'Officials Found Guilty of Embezzling from Treasury." The other was, 'Can Banks Be Trusted With Honest Citizen's Money?' Now, tell me honestly, what's the real headline?"

This girl may be pretty, but she certainly wasn't an idiot. Kid Blink had always assumed dumb girls made up for it by being pretty, but this girl, she was both pretty and smart! Kid Blink decided it was best to always tell the truth to this girl. "Umm... page 7. 'Bank Finds Small Typo in Records, Causes Some Confusion In Woman's Accounts'."

The corners of her lips curved upwards in a smile. She took out a nickel from her coat pocket and flipped it in the air, Kid Blink catching it easily. "In that case, I need to read more about this poor woman's banking accounts, don't I?" the girl said.

Kid Blink handed her a newspaper and as he searched for change, she lifted a hand. "If you won't find it rude or anything like that, I insist you keep the change."

"In that case, then I'll have to give you change in some other way," Kid Blink replied with a wink. He lifted one hand, showing that he wasn't holding anything. Then with that hand he reached out to touch the area just behind the girl's ear, not taking his eye off of hers. When he pulled his hand back, there was now a perfectly formed leaf between his thumb and forefinger.

For a moment, as he held the leaf up in front of the girl, Kid Blink wondered how she would take it. While walking from the Lodging House that morning, he had found the leaf on the ground and he had picked it up, enjoying the simple beauty of the unblemished leaf. Maybe because it symbolized that spring was hopefully just around the corner, he had kept the leaf for good luck. Yet he wondered how she would take it.

But all fears were soon laid to rest as she smiled and gently took the leaf from his fingers. "Thank you," were her only words. She began walking up the pathway to the door.

"Me name's Kid Blink," the newsie called out, and the girl stopped, then turned to look at him with curiosity.

"Kid Blink?"

"I'se always been good with me hands. I could make things disappear in da blink of an eye. Which is ironical, considering me eye patch." With some discomfort, Kid Blink absently brought a hand up to rub just above the eye patch.

"I don't mind the eye patch. Actually, I like it," he heard her say across the yard.

Before she went through the door, Kid Blink called, "Do I have da pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Helena."

With a final wave, she closed the door, and Kid Blink was finally alone in the streets. He smiled to himself. She didn't mind his eye patch!

Whistling a lively tune, Kid Blink decided that he'd continue selling his papes in another place. As he walked, he day dreamed about what kind of girl he'd bring to Medda's at the party. But this time, he didn't think of a blonde haired girl. Instead, in his mind was imprinted the figure of a girl with intelligent hazel eyes and a hair a mixture of red, brown, and blonde, but mostly red...

* * *

Helena Wesley kept her eyes glued on the newsie, pressing the leaf he had given her against her lips thoughtfully. She was awoken from her thoughts as she heard someone calling her name.

"Miss Helena?"

Seeing that it was her butler, Helena gave the older man a smile as she handed him her basket full of groceries. "Now Charles, don't be upset. I needed to get out a bit and Anna's been feeling a bit sick. I offered to go to the market for her."

Charles the butler, more her friend than a servant, shook his head in exasperation. "It's not that. I just saw you talking to that young man, and then buy a newspaper from him. You should not have let him finagle you into buying one. You know I always get one first thing in the morning for you."

Helena gave him a mock pout. "I know that. And you know very well I'm too smart to let anyone 'finagle' me into doing anything I didn't want to do in the first place."

The butler bowed. "Of course Miss." He pointedly looked at the leaf in her hand. "Don't you feel it a bit odd to receive such a... gift?"

Thinking about the young man who had given her the leaf, she allowed herself to smile. "It was a sweet and thoughtful gesture. And I feel that he himself was a sweet and thoughtful person."

Charles shook his head. "He was only a newsie."

The young woman went over to give a kiss on Charles's cheek. "You're a dear old thing. But you do worry over me too much."

"It's my job until your parents come back. I'll bring you some tea." With an affectionate smile, the old butler left Helena alone in the parlor. Helena looked out the window, but the newsie was now nowhere to be seen.

She whispered his name to herself. "Kid Blink." Helena decided right then and there that she wouldn't mind getting to know him better. Maybe they would meet again...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, what do you think? I've hardly changed anything, though I've fixed up all grammatical errors and typos that I could find. I'll be writing about each character and their romances in every chapter. Next chapter will have Jackie-boy!!

* * *

_**Shout-outs:**_

**Racetrack's Goil:** Hey there, thanks for being the first reviewer for my story which has risen from the ashes of 'somewhere far off'… ok, that was weird… But I'm just so pleased that there are still readers wanting to read more! _Sniff sniff_. I am touched. Aaaaanywho, I'll try to get another chapter off as soon as possible. Ta ta!

**Matchin' Laces:** Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm hoping to pick up where I left off very soon! Do I still have permission to use your character?

**FrenchyGoil:** Yay, glad to see your gonna read this, even after such a long absence! Thanks so much! I agree with you, Snipes and Snitch are just too, too cute. :P Don't worry, I still remember my promise that Ears will come out a lot more!

**Knots:** Hello there, thanks for reviewing! I'm sorry to say, I do not have the character you are loaning for the story. What is the character's name? Maybe you sent the character through another name. Thanks still for reviewing!

**Hope Diamonde:** I'm sooo glad that you reviewed! You are still one of my favorite Newsies authors out there! _Wink!_ Oh, you updated "Beyond the Smile"? Hmm… I have to reread the first story again! I'm still going to use your character, don't worry! Like I've said before, she's _perfect_ for this one idea I have! Good luck with your tests, hope you have a very merry Christmas!

**C.M.Higgins:** Hiya, thanks so much for the reviews! Yes, I still have your character, I have your permission to use her? Thanks! Have a great Christmas!


	4. Day One: Jack Kelly

_**Never Bet on Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter four with Jack Kelly finding his girl! Thanks everyone for reviewing and happy to know that I'm still alive! :P Hope you enjoy this chapter, even for those who have already read it before!

**Characters featured in this chapter and who they belong to:**

_Kathryn MacNiell – patch530 (aka Kathryn)_

_Eponine 'Eppie' – Teepot_

_**Replies to Reviewers at the bottom of the chapter

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4: Day One – Jack Kelly**

Kathryn MacNiell shivered slightly as she brought her cloak tighter around her body. She decidedly disliked the winter months of New York City. It made commuting to work such a dismal time of day, and usually she loved walking by herself. It gave her the opportunity to think through any thoughts she had. Joshua would often tease her about 'thinking so much that she would get cross eyed'. Kathryn never found the humor in his remarks.

She passed by a store and saw a clock hanging outside. Ten minutes to ten. She would have just enough time to reach the Donovan mansion. She grimaced slightly, knowing how Jennifer would most probably want to leave the house as soon as possible.

"Kathryn!"

A bit surprised to hear her name being called out in the streets, she turned hesitantly around to the sound of the voice. But apprehension soon turned to glee as she caught sight of her friend.

"Eppie, what are you doing here?"

Eponine, known by her friends as Eppie, was an attractive seventeen year old and a very close friend of Kathryn. Though Eppie was French while Kathryn was from Scotland, both had emigrated from the London docks on the same boat eight years ago.

The taller girl, and the elder by one year, tossed her curly auburn hair behind her shoulders. "I'm heading for the library."

Kathryn smiled, knowing how much her friend loved to read books. "School's out for the holiday season, and you're going to have your head stuck in books the whole time."

Eppie shrugged. "It's better than being home alone with nothing better to do."

"At least you have the time all to yourself." Kathryn tried to smile but failed to do so, knowing she never really got any days off except for Saturday and Sundays. Being a governess was a tough job which required all of her time and left her feeling exhausted when she got home.

Obviously understanding what Kathryn meant, Eppie brought an arm around her shoulders. "You have Joshua and you have me. What more could you want?"

Kathryn smiled. Eppie was a part of her family, not held together by blood but by the ties of friendship. As for Joshua, she loved him to death. There was no way she would lose either him or Eppie.

Suddenly, Eppie's dark brown eyes widened as she looked behind Kathryn's own shoulder. Before she knew what was happening, Eppie had grasped Kathryn around the wrist and was dragging her across the street.

"Eppie, are you crazy? What's going on - ?"

"Quiet down, do you want to call attention to ourselves?"

Rolling her eyes, Kathryn allowed Eppie to continue dragging her for one block before she decided that she had had enough. Prying Eppie's fingers from around her wrist, she folded her arms across her chest. "Eponine, you will tell me what's going on right now."

Eppie, in the meantime, was peering over the corner of a store and seemingly did not hear her.

Kathryn considered herself a patient person, but Eppie always seemed to bring out the worst of her. "What in the world - ?"

"Just look!"

"This had better be good because I'm going to be late for work..." Kathryn shook her head but complied with Eppie's instructions. But instead of peeking out like Eppie was doing, Kathryn calmly stepped out onto the sideway. "Ok, I'm looking. What am I looking at."

"Newsies."

Sure enough, a bit further down the block on the next corner were three newsies shouting out headlines. The youngest was maybe around nine or ten years old, sandy brown hair peeking out from his cap which was pulled down over his ears.

Kathryn smiled. "Cute kid, but isn't he a bit young for you, Eppie?"

"Very funny. The older one."

Focusing her gaze on another of the newsboys, Kathryn saw that he was much older, closer to around her own age. Curly brown hair poked out from the front of his newsie hat. Though Kathryn saw him yelling headlines and occasionally selling them, he mostly kept a close eye upon the younger lad.

"Cute, too. Now can I leave, I'm going to be late for work." Just as Kathryn began turning around, Eppie took Kathryn's head in her hands and forced her to look back again.

"Not that one either. THAT one!"

Deciding to humor her friend one last time, Kathryn did look. The tallest of all three newsies had his back to her and from that view, Kathryn saw that even with his jacket on he was slim yet his shoulders fit the jacket's form very well.

"I can't see his face."

"Just wait."

Sure enough, the newsie finally moved so Kathryn got a full look of his face. He had a handsomely chiseled face, features almost aristocratic to say in the least. Even from far away Kathryn could distinguish his youthful face as nicely formed. If Kathryn closed her eyes for one moment, she could easily picture him in the latest high-class fashion and knew he could never look out of place at any social gala.

She glanced over her shoulder to see that Eppie was leaning against the corner of the building, her eyes slightly glazed over. Kathryn swore she saw her eyes twinkling. But as she looked back at the handsome newsie, she had to admit that Eppie had good taste.

"So, have you ever spoken to him?"

Eppie snapped out of her reverie quickly enough and blushed a comely red which complimented her pale complexion. "You know me well enough to know better, Kathy."

And Kathryn certainly knew her very well. One of the reason Eppie's whole world revolved around the books she read was because of her incredible shyness around any and all strangers. Which was strange, for Kathryn trusted implicitly in Eppie's ability to read people well. Eppie had an unnerving talent to take one look at a person and tell what kind of person he or she was. Eppie would always quip about how her talents were wasted when she was never able to work up the nerve to even greet someone she didn't know.

So in this case, Kathryn knew her friend needed a friendly push in the right direction. "Well, if you like him, you have to at least go ask him his name."

"But I do know his name. Jack Kelly."

Kathryn cocked her head. "How can you have never met him, yet know his name?"

Eppie rolled her eyes. "Jack Kelly? Leader of the newsies strike that took place this summer? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Thinking hard, Kathryn finally vaguely remembered hearing something about the strike that had taken place in the summer. During the summer months she had been away down south watching Jennifer as she and her family were on vacation. "I guess I remember hearing about the strike."

"I get to see him every day when I go to school," Eppie sighed. "He's so nice looking."

"Admit it, Eppie. You've been struck by cupid's arrow." Kathryn looked once more in the direction of the newsies. She caught sight of Jack giving one of his newspapers to a customer. At that moment he smiled, and Kathryn felt her heart do a flip flop, knowing if he ever aimed that smile at any girl, she'd be his.

But Kathryn knew she wouldn't let just a cute smile win her over. Eppie could have him for all she cared. She had Joshua and that was enough.

Suddenly, reality came crashing down and she remembered the time. "Eppie, I'm going to be late for work!" Giving the French girl a quick hug which was returned, Kathryn began walking as fast as conduct would allow a girl in skirts to. "I'll stop by the shop later tonight, all right?"

"I'll be waiting," Kathryn heard Eppie call out to her. Kathryn could only wave back then immediately focused her mind on ways to apologize the Mrs. Donovan for being unpunctual in showing up.

* * *

Jack shook his bangs out from his eyes. It was almost noon and he had sold all of his papes. But because of his 'investment' with the Jacob boys, the seventeen year old was helping to sell David's last remaining newspapers. He just couldn't understand why Dave was taking such a long time. Though Jack had to admit that with the bad mood Dave was in, Dave just automatically seemed to ward off potential buyers. 

"Come on Dave, don't be in such a bad mood."

Dave glared up at Jack. "I'm not in a bad mood."

"Den what d'ya call dat frown on your face?"

The 'eddicated newsie', which was what everyone called him at times, sighed and looked down at his shoes. "I can't help but wonder if you're a fool, or just incredibly rash."

Jack chuckled. "I do hope I'm not a fool. I bet you're jist thinkin' 'bout da bet, aren't you?"

Dave gave him a look which Jack had dubbed as the 'you-are-an-idiot,-Jack' look. "Jack, this isn't a game."

"What d'ya mean? It IS a game! Nothing serious is bet upon, no one gets hoit, no one loses anything." Jack smiled, trying to lighten the mood up but he could see that David was still looking worried. Conversation was stopped for a moment as a small group of businessman stopped to buy their late morning papes.

After they left, Dave spoke up. "Well, maybe it is a game, maybe it isn't. But it shouldn't be treated like one just the same. Girls aren't supposed to be treated like that."

Jack, finding his friend's philosophies to be interesting topics of discussion for his more uneducated mind, smiled. "Like what?"

"Girls aren't supposed to be treated like pawns."

All humor was lost as Jack gritted his teeth. "Don't go too far, Dave. Jist because we're friends I let ya git away with hintin' I'm a fool, 'cause maybe I am. But sayin' I treat goils like pawns is goin' too far."

Dave just glared back. "Then what am I supposed to take this bet as?"

Jack patted David on the shoulder and calmed down a bit. "Look Dave. Dis bet was made by Medda, and you know what a smaht woman she is. She told us she wants us to find a goil who we really like and vica voisa." Shrugging he continued as he saw that David was listening intently. "Now I must admit, some of da boys may take this bet ta be a game. But believe me when I say that I'm gonna look and find me a goil who I'd be proud to show Medda as me goilfriend."

The other newsie smirked a bit, showing Jack that he understood. "So far you haven't been really lucky in your love life."

Smacking Dave over the top of the head, the tall newsie laughed. "I jist haven't found da right goil yet."

Quirking an eyebrow, David looked skeptical. "So you have to go through one girl a day to find her?"

Jack pouted. "I'm not dat bad!"

Dave nervously brought a hand up to push his cap firmly on his head. "Is that why you broke up with Sarah?"

Knowing this conversation would have to have taken place sometimes, Jack indicated they go sit on a bench just outside of Central Park which was not too far. As they both sat down, Jack rubbed his eyes, wondering how he was going to explain it. His love life had always been very personal, and he never shared it with anyone. Yet, in one sense, Dave deserved to hear it. "Sarah felt dat dere really was no future between da two of us."

The younger brother of said girl nodded. "You know she never really liked the idea of you leaving for Santa Fe last summer."

Jack leaned back on the bench and looked up at the cloudy sky and building high above. "It's not jist dat, she don't like da idea of Santa Fe at all. She would radda stay here with her family; she feels dis is where she belongs. But me, nah. I'm going dere someday and I'm gonna have me a ranch where I can go for miles and miles and see nuttin' but wide open spaces."

He looked back down at Dave who had a look of intense thought on his face. "It's my dream. I can't stand da idea of being tied down here forevah. Someday I'm going, but I wouldn't know what ta do if me goil said she wouldn't be comin' with me. It would break me heart clean in two."

There was some silence until Dave finally spoke. "Do you still like her?"

Sighing, Jack answered truthfully. "Yeah, but like a sista now. Like you're me brother."

For the first time that day, both boys were able to look and smile at each with genuine companionship. Dave gave his smile his famous lopsided characteristic. "Well, we'd better get started in finding you a girl, shouldn't we?"

Jack snorted. "You? Help? If I may say so, while I may have a love life, whether a good one or bad one, you don't have a love life at all!"

Dave shrugged. "I just don't find girls that much of a priority right now."

"Dere you go using dose big woids again. Have it your way. But remember, if you don't bring a goil to Medda's on New Year's Eve, you're helpin' 'er clean up."

Jack saw that Dave was just about to retort when they heard Les call out to them. "Dave! Jack! Look what I found!"

Both boys turned their heads to see Les coming from Central Park where he had been trying to get rid of his 'last papes'. Holding hands and following him was a little girl who apparently seemed to have been crying.

Dave and Jack stood up from their seat while Jack quipped, "Isn't she a bit young for you, Les?"

While Les looked up at him with a puzzled expression on his face, Dave glared at his friend. Les though, never being too short on words, piped up. "I found her in the park. I think she's lost."

"You think?" Dave asked skeptically.

Les pointedly gestured to the little girl. "Her name's Jennifer. She says she's not lost. She says that her Aunt Kathryn's lost."

Jack held by a grin and put on a serious face. He bent down so that his face was even with the little girl's face. She was a cute girl, smaller than most her age which he guessed was around five years old. Jennifer looked at him, mirroring his expression of soberness with a hint of interest. "So, little miss, where exactly did ya lose your Aunt Kathryn?"

Sniffing, the girl looked back at him with baby blue eyes brimming slightly with tears. "In Central Park. I told her I would be walking ahead, but when I turned around, she wasn't there."

The answer certainly surprised Jack, and he fought to keep a straight face. This little girl had _told _her aunt that she would be going ahead? Jennifer perfectly fit the description of 'Little Miss Rich'. But Jack was never one to be called cold hearted. He stretched out an open hand towards the girl. "Well, shall we go look for 'er?"

Jennifer stared at his hand for a moment, then after some hesitation, put her small hand in his ink-stained ones. Jack stood up and spoke to Dave and Les. "We should split up, it'll make da searching easier." Next he spoke to the lost girl. "So, what does your Aunt Kathryn look like?"

"She's pretty," Jennifer answered honestly.

All right, that was a lot of help. Dave, ever being the practical one, next asked, "What was she wearing."

The girl struggled to recall a mental image then gave up. "I don't remember."

"Ok, we won't split up. Let's just start going into the park," Dave decided for all of them.

So they did just that, Les running a bit ahead saying he'd keep a 'sharp lookout'. Meanwhile, Dave continued to interrogate the girl. Unfortunately, Jennifer was starting to get annoyed with the questioning and had refused to answer anything more until 'they had found Aunt Kathryn'. 'Little Miss Rich' indeed.

Jack found himself wandering to other thoughts instead of searching for the lost girl's 'lost aunt'. He was still wondering where he was going to meet a girl to take to the party. If only it was easy...

A short distance away, his gaze fell upon a girl and unconsciously he began analyzing her. Auburn hair, shoulder length, pulled back in a braid. She was neither tall nor short, but her coat hid any indication of what kind of figure she had. Her heading was darting back and forth, side to side, as if she was looking for something.

Jack narrowed his eyes. Looking for something? He squeezed Jennifer's hand which was still held tightly in his own. "Jennifer, dat can't be Aunt Kathryn, can it?"

Jennifer's eyes widened as she caught sight of the figure Jack pointed out. "Aunt Kathryn!" she cried out.

"That's Aunt Kathryn?" Les said in surprise.

"Ya said she was pretty," Jack said as Kathryn began coming towards them in haste. "Ya didn't mention she was VERY pretty!"

In moments, Jennifer was in her aunt's arms and Jack saw in Kathryn's face an expression of much relief. "Jenny, where were you? I was so worried!"

"Me, too, Aunt Kathryn." The two separated and Jenny looked up at the three boys. "They helped me find you," Jennifer declared with some pride.

Kathryn finally seemed to notice them and stood up. For some strange reason, Jack saw that she looked a bit startled to see them. As she seemed to struggle to find the words to speak, Jack let his eyes wander over Aunt Kathryn.

She couldn't be more than sixteen or seventeen years old. Standing closer he could see her auburn hair was very rich in color. A shame she kept it back in a braid. She stood about half a foot underneath his height. Though she wore a thick coat, from her hands and her ankles peeking out from underneath her skirt, he knew she was probably pretty slim. With interest he saw a small scar under her bottom lip.

Realizing that the girl was watching him curiously with grey eyes, Jack lowered his eyes, a bit ashamed at the way he had been looking over her. He could almost hear the smile in her voice as she spoke. "I thank you gentlemen for helping out Jennifer."

"You're not really her aunt, are you?" Les asked with his insatiable inquisitiveness.

Kathryn laughed. "No, not at all. I'm her governess. Kathryn MacNiell. And you are?"

"I'm Les, and this is my brother David. He's older."

"Is that right?" Kathryn said with a broad smile. "I never would have guessed."

She shook hands with Dave then with a somewhat shy manner looked at Jack. "But I know who you are. A pleasure to meet you, Jack Kelly."

Jack, surprised that she should know him, gave her a smile. "It's a shame I haven't met you till now, dough ya seem to know me."

"Only through your reputation."

With a wink, he took her hand and gave it a kiss. He was pleased to see her blush. "Do ya come ta Central Park often?"

This time it was Jennifer who piped up. "Not really, I have to always make her take me."

Kathryn blushed again, though this time with some annoyance with Jennifer.

"If you're ever in Central Park, say around noon tomorrow, I can promise you dat I'd be in da general area," Jack said, more to his own surprise than the others around him. What was he thinking? Had he really just asked to see her again?

The pretty girl, seemed to hesitate until Jennifer spoke. "Aunt Kathryn, please say we will! I love coming here and you know how happy Mother always is when I'm out of the house!"

Kathryn smiled at her charge, then at Jack. "All right then, around noon?"

"I'll be here," Jack said with a nod. For a moment in time, their eyes met and Jack couldn't look away. Her grey eyes held such warmth that he honestly could say his whole body felt warm just looking at her.

She was the first to look away. "Thank you again, David and Les. Jack. Now come along Jenny, time to go home."

"Good-bye, and thank you!" Jennifer called back as the two girls began walking away.

Jack waved good bye but kept his eyes on the older girl. She looked back only once, and Jack captured her look into his memory.

Feeling a nudge on his shoulder, Jack saw that Dave was giving him a smirk. "What?" Jack asked.

"I think I like her, what do you think? Though I don't really need an answer with that expression on your face," Dave said, his smirk changing to his lopsided grin.

"And what kinda expression do I have?"

"You've found her, haven't you?"

Jack smiled. "Ya bet! And no pun intended!"

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, what did you think? Did you like it? This chapter came out longer because I thought I'd better include an explanation about how Jack split up with Sarah. I hope it makes sense for all you Newsie lovers. 

**Next Chapter**:Chapter 5 will take place at Tibby's where the guys are going to do a bit of talking. Lots of fun, and the coming of another newsie!

**_

* * *

Thank-you's to my wonderful reviewers: _**

**Matchin' Laces** Thanks for still having permission to use your character! :P Thanks for your vote of confidence in that I'll be able to write your character well! Thanks for loving this even after the second time around!

**FrenchyGoil** Yay! I'm one of your favorite authors? Woohoo, thanks so much! Yup, you're right, it's not too hard for Blink to find a girl…. (sigh) he's just too handsome and cute and everything (of course I saved him for myself…) :P Race's and Blink's story are you favorites? Actually, their's are my favorites, too, plus Skittery's, too. I'm not sure I'll have chapter 11 up by Christmas, but I'll try to have it up by New Years! Have a great Christmas!

**Sprints 100** Thanks so much for the review, glad you're liking this!

**Hope Diamonde** Still loving it? Hurray! Well, am so sorry that the anticipation is almost killing you… :P I'll try having the chapter up as soon as possible! Have a great Christmas and a Happy New Year… and yes, UPDATE, TOO!

**Knots** The guys are now searching for their girls now! And hurray for Blink and Jack, so far they've found themselves girls! I'm sorry, I don't think I got your character Knots. :P I'm sorry, but as this chapter shows, I already have a girl for Jack. My friend 'Racetrack's Goil' is going to use your character Knots in her story 'Ace of Hearts', right? Can't wait to see her come out in it!

**splashey** Yeah, it totally sucked that my story was deleted… BWAAA! But I'm finally getting over it… :P so here's my story once more being put up on !! I'll be trying to update quickly till I have the story back up to where I had updated the last time. Have a great Christmas!

**Written Sparks** Hey there, great hearing from you! Thanks for the permission to still be able to use your character! (wink!) She and Skitts are soooo cute together, I can't wait to write more about them!

**Nosilla** I'm glad you're loving this so far! So glad you're liking Helena, she's my character and I love her, too! Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Day One: At Tibby's

_**Never Bet on Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note:** MERRY CHRISTMAS! Oh, I know I'm a wee bit late, but I wanted to say it anyway! :P Hope you all had a great 25th!

Thanks for all the support! Here's the next chapter, one of my favorite ones in fact! The chapter takes place just outside of Tibby's at first, then ends up inside Tibby's. Lots of the gang is here, mostly Mush, Racetrack, Skittery, Snitch, and Itey.

**Characters featured in this chapter and who they belong to:  
**

_Flora 'Ears' Peterson - FrenchyGoil_

_**Replies to Reviewers at the bottom of the chapter**_

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Day One – At Tibby's **

Mush was only one block away from Tibby's when the assault came. The snowball hit him right on the back of his neck and though he furiously tried to brush it off, the snow went down the back of his shirt. He howled as his back got ice cold.

He heard laughter behind him and immediately knew who the culprits were. "Race! Skittery! You're going ta get it!"

"Oh yeah?" Race hollered back. The short teen looked even shorter standing next to his tall friend, who at the moment was leaning forward against his stick. "You're too much of an easy target – Ahhh!"

The curly haired teen had the satisfaction of watching Racetrack spitting snow out from his snowball which he had aimed perfectly for the Italian's face. Racetrack glared as he bent down to gather more snow from the side of the road. "Oooh, youse gonna pay for dat!"

"Whadya mean? I think you're too short to be mouthin' back, doncha think?" Skittery said with an evil smirk. Using his stick his hooked it in front of Racetrack's leg and tripped him while he was leaning forward.

Mush laughed at the sight of Racetrack once again struggling to spit out snow. He heard someone laughing behind him and saw that Itey had come to join in the fun, Snitch tagging along close by.

"Oooh, snowfight!" Snitch said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, dat's right," Itey said as he deliberately bumped into his friend, making Snitch fall back right into a patch of snow. Immediately the two began their own little scuffle, throwing snow at each other.

Belatedly realizing he had become distracted from his primary targets, Mush felt something cold and wet hit into his side. Quickly grabbing a handful of snow from the ground, he formed it into a ball and threw it at Skittery. But the older boy was ready and easily sidestepped it. "Missed me!" he yelled with a laugh.

"I ain't gonna miss!" Racetrack said and dumped a whole handful of snow into the back of Skittery's shirt. Mush and Racetrack began whooping and laughing out loud as Skittery began doing a strange little dance while giving out little yelps.

After the snow melted and Skittery was somewhat used to the cold, he glared at Racetrack. "Come heah, ya sorry excuse for a rat!" Skittery said as he started chasing Racetrack towards Mush. Mush, seeing this as a golden opportunity, gather up snow to make two snowballs.

"At least I'm not da one with snow down me back!" Racetrack yelled back.

"Hey fellas!" Mush called out.

Skittery and Race stopped and looked at him, just enough for Mush to throw the two snowballs in quick succession, hitting the two newsies right on their chests.

"Get 'im!"

Mush had forgotten entirely about the two teens behind him and got the breath knocked out as Itey and Snitch pounced on him. Skittery and Racetrack joined in and before long, the five boys were getting glared at by passersby who made sure to sidestep the rowdy newsboys who had started a full fledged snowfight.

* * *

Much later, and much wetter than how Mush had wanted to eat lunch, the five teens made their way to Tibby's. 

"Well, that was fun," Racetrack remarked dryly. His four friends just looked at him, then at the state of their clothes. Soaked through to the skin, Mush couldn't wait till they were inside Tibby's which was always warm.

Reaching the little café, Snitch was just about to open the door when Skittery stopped him. "Wait a minute, dya think they'd kick us out like last time?"

Worriedly, the newsies looked at each other, remembering what had happened yesterday. They, along with Kid Blink, as usual had their 'little' snow fight before entering their regular place. The thing was, they had tracked in dirty snow and had left little puddles of water inside, making the cook almost have a heart attack. Before they could even order food, they had been forced to leave, much to the laughter of all the other Manhattan newsies. Mush still remembered how hard it had been to find a place to find cheap food for lunch. He did not want to suffer the same problem today.

"Itey, peek in ta see who's waitin' tables," Racetrack ordered impatiently. "I'm not standin' out heah in da cold any longa den I hafta."

At this time of day, an hour past the usual lunch hour, Tibby's was usual pretty empty, making it the perfect time for the Manhattan newsies to occupy to not too big café. Thus, usually only a few waiters would actually be working, trying to avoid the boisterous and noisy newsboys.

"Hey fellas, isn't dat...?" Itey cast a worried look in Snitch's direction.

All of sudden, all boys clamored over Itey to see who it was he had seen. Mush, being the closest, got the first look. "It's Ears, I didn't know she woiked heah now!"

"Snitch, you'd betta cover your ears," Racetrack with a wink at Snitch who had suddenly turned pale. "Else she'll be pulling at dem again."

The newsies laughed, remembering when three years ago they had first met Flora Peterson. At the time she had been thirteen, but much to her dismay looked almost nine or ten because of her height and baby face. Snitch had made the grave mistake of making a comment on her shortcomings.

Before anyone realized what was happening, she had reached up and began pulling on Snitch's ear, making the poor newsie cry out it pain. Ever since, she had laughingly earned the nickname of Ears. And also ever since, Snitch had been careful to avoid her as much as possible, which was hard since she lived in Manhattan. In Flora 'Ears' Peterson, Snitch had found just one more reason why girls were never meant to be involved in his social life.

Snitch groaned. "I can't go in."

"She looks da same as she did da last time we saw 'er. You should tell her dat, Snitch," Racetrack said slyly.

The taller boy stuck his tongue out. "You tell 'er yourself."

"Ah, it'll be ok, she's a great sport," Skittery said with a shrug.

At his words, everyone couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah, you're jist sayin' dat 'cause everyone knows she thinks you're cute," Racetrack said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "But anyway, let's go in. I'm sure she won't mind us drippin' in some snow."

Mush watched in the corner of his eye as Snitch, who was obviously taller than him, tried to hide behind him.

Not waiting for a reply, Racetrack opened the door and stopped right inside the entrance, making the rest of his friends almost run into him. Ignoring the newsies rude comments for holding up traffic, Race just held out his hands and gave a big smile. "'ello dere, Flora! Long time no see!"

Flora Peterson continued to wipe the table she had been clearing. "Ya boys had betta wipe your shoes on the mat very well or – "

"You'll pull our ears, we know!" the newsies laughingly finished, then called out various hellos to her.

Finally looking up from the table, Mush saw her face was lit up in a big smile. She had always been a cute girl so along with her dimples, blonde hair, and dark blue eyes, she gave off an air of sweet innocence. But those who knew her well knew that behind her face hid an impish spirit. Ears was quite the tease and a prankster so her friends knew to always watch their backs whenever she got that certain glint in her eye.

"I bet ya newsies didn't expect ta see me heah, didya?" Ears said as came towards them, twisting her rag in her hands.

"Didn't expect ya, but not surprised," Mush spoke up, going to one of the tables, having finished wiping his shoes on the mat.

Ears shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah, I do tend ta do a lot of job-hopping."

"Last time we saw ya, you were woikin' in da back of Medda's bar, den disappeared," Racetrack spoke up, sitting at the table where Mush had taken a seat.

"Well, let me see. Since den I've been woikin' at a factory, da grocery store, and I did a bit of sewing for a while..." Ears scratched her head thoughtfully. "And some other minor jobs, can't quite recall dem all."

Racetrack shook his head. "Ya change jobs just as much as the headlines change every day. Why doncha try bein' a newsie, ya haven't done dat yet," he finished on a sarcastic note.

Flora pretended to be mortified and hit Racetrack on the head with the rag in her hand. "Me? A goil newsie? Dat's a laugh! Who'd take a goil newsie?"

"Spot Conlon would," Skittery said glumly, joining Mush and Racetrack.

Mush saw Ears' smile falter for one split moment then immediately her dimples appeared again. Mush pondered her strange reaction but soon forgot about it as the girl began teasing Skittery. "Jealous, Skitts?" She patted him on the head then looked to the two remaining newsies who had yet to take their seats. "Hiya Itey! And Snitch!" She made a move towards them and everyone saw Snitch outwardly flinch. Ears stopped and chuckled. "It's ok Snitch, I promise I'll leave you alone. At least", she added with a teasing wink, "unless you like my attention."

Snitch gulped. "No. I mean yes! Well, I mean..."

Everyone laughed as Snitch turned bright red, Ears laughing the loudest. "I understand Snitch. Now come heah an' take a seat. You, too, Itey."

Soon they were all seated comfortably in their seats and made Flora busy giving her their orders. Before long, the café began filling up with the rest of the Manhattan newsies. Kid Blink was one of the last to arrive and he came over to sit at their table. Mush pulled up a chair for him in which Kid Blink gratefully sat in.

"You look like you've been walkin' all ovah Manhattan, Blink," Racetrack said in the midst of eating his lunch.

"Probably 'cause I was," Kid Blink answered and Mush wondered what he meant by that. Kid Blink usually sold pretty close to the distribution center. But he was cut off from any questions as Kid Blink took notice of Flora. "Heya Ears, didn't know ya woiked heah now!"

"I've heard that already ten times today, hurry up and give me yoah order," Ears said with mock boredom in her voice.

Blink pretended to be hurt, putting his hand over his heart. "Woe is me, da lady doth mock me!"

Not being able to hold back her smile any longer, Flora didn't try to. "Always the same sweet Kid Blink I see."

"And what about me? I'm not sweet?"

All of the occupants of the café turned to the door and all stood up in surprise to see who had spoken.

"Snoddy!" Mush heard Specs call out from the side of the room where he had been seated.

"How've you guys been doin'?" Snoddy said with a smile.

The whole café was turned upside down in the uproar that followed the entrance of their friend who they had not seen for a few months. Finally some order was established and Snoddy was made to sit at the head of one of the biggest tables. Everyone else crowded around him, waiting to find out what he was doing there.

"Well, I'm on break from work during the holidays – "

"What're doin' now dat you're not a newsie?" Racetrack interrupted. Kid Blink and Mush, who were sitting the closest to the Italian, simultaneously hit him on the head, earning a hard glare.

Snoddy gave everyone a smile full of pride. "I'm workin' as an accountant at one of da factories here in New York, though more upstate than Manhattan. Denton gave me some nice references."

Everyone looked at their former fellow newsie in awe. "You? An accountant?" Specs said disbelief.

Shrugging, Snoddy explained that the job wasn't too difficult yet paid pretty well. Happiness over their friend overcame any envy in the nice job he had and all the newsies congratulated him.

Mush was distracted as he saw Skittery speak to Flora who had been just about to walk past him. "Bring a root beer for Snoddy, wouldya? Root beer still yoah favorite, Snoddy?" Skittery this time asking Snoddy. When the older boy nodded, Skittery again turned to Flora in confirmation.

Ears smiled. "Sure thing, Skitts." Giving him a peck on the cheek, Ears disappeared into the kitchen. Mush shook his head. He couldn't understand what the strange moods Ears seemed to always get into.

Racetrack, having seen the kiss Flora had given Skittery, began complaining. "Wait a minute, wait a minute! You know da rules Skitts! Da goil has to be someone you've never met befoah!"

As Race finished speaking, Mush suddenly remembered the bet. Worry hit him square in the chest. How was he ever to find a girl like Medda described? Someone who he really liked, and was liked in return.

With some satisfaction, Mush saw that a lot of the other newsies too were looking worried. Specs was fidgeting with his specs while Snitch was pointedly not meeting anyone's eyes. Bumlets began drumming his fingers on the table as Itey was thoughtfully chewing his fingernail.

As for Snoddy, Mush could see that he was looking puzzled. Seeing the look, Mush knew that the other probably had no clue what was going on. "Medda made us a bet," Mush explained. "She's having a New Year's party and she wants all of us ta bring a date."

"And not just any date," Swifty added in. "Da girl has ta be someone we've never met before, and Medaa has ta be able to tell dat we really like each other."

"If we can't bring a date, we gotta help her clean up with the party mess da next day," Skittery finished up.

Snoddy raised his eyebrows. "Interesting bet, I'm surprised ya all took it."

Racetrack made a snorting sound. "A simple bet, da odds are very much in our favor. At least it is in mine."

Blink rolled his eyes. "What scheme do ya have?"

"Me? Scheme?" Racetrack pouted, pretending to be hurt.

"Yes, you," Skittery answered. "We all know always have some idea to lean any bet into your favor."

"Well, it won't hoit to tell ya bummers," Race agreed. "I'm just broadenin' my prospects by keepin' three different goils in my sights."

"THREE?!" the Newsies all exclaimed.

Race nodded. "Think about it. It's betta ta have as many goils ready to take to da party, 'cause even foah me it's pretty hard ta tell which goil you'll really like and which one will really like you back. Da more goils, da better odds I'll find the right goil for me."

Mush couldn't believe his ears. Racetrack was certainly taking this bet very seriously to be thinking it through so much.

At his side, Mush saw Kid Blink had a far off look on his face. He leaned over to ask his friend what he was thinking about. "Blink?"

Blink quickly awoke from his reverie and gave Mush a smile. "I'm just thinkin'. I feel sorry for Racetrack," he whispered.

Mush, puzzled, cocked his head. "Why?"

"Cause I think I've found me own goil."

In surprise, Mush couldn't help but have his jaw drop. "Already?"

Nodding, Blink told him about the girl he had met while selling papes. "Truly an angel, and a smart one at dat, too." Blink, seeing that Mush was frowning a bit, immediately understood what was going on. "Don't worry Mush. You'll find her, doncha worry."

Mush nodded, for that was exactly what was making him a bit down at the moment. Blink had found a girl, what was he himself going to do? "But what if she passes me by and I don't even look up?"

Kid Blink put on a thoughtful expression and after a few moments spoke up. "I promise you, as soon as ya lay eyes on her, you ain't goin' ta look away."

Finding some comfort in his friend's words, Mush was finally able to smile. He looked up and saw that off to the side not too far away, Flora was looking straight at him. Catching his eyes, she winked then turned away.

Another reason she had been named ears was because of fantastic hearing. Mush wondered how long she had been standing there. He hoped she hadn't heard his conversation with Kid Blink. But whatever, one thing he did know about Ears; she never talked unnecessarily with people about other people.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Well, did you like it? A lot more fun than the previous chapters in my opinion. Anyway, guess what? I've finished writing a new chapter, Chapter 11! Hurray! I'll try to get all the old chapters until chapter 10 as quickly as possible, hopefully having the new chapter out by New Year's. :P If I'm a bit late, I sincerely apologize! 

**Next Chapter: T**he famous Spot Conlon makes his entrance! What kind of 'goil' is waiting for him?

_**

* * *

Special thanks to my reviewers!: **_

**Hope Diamonde** I understand what you mean about things being uber hectic… :P Christmas always brings out all the busy stuff, doesn't it? I hope you got everything you wanted for Christmas! Did you have a wonderful holiday? Yes, Jackie-boy is so sweet and charming, isn't he? Hope you liked reading this chapter (again…) :P

**FrenchyGoil** Hi there, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked (re)-reading the previous chapter! Les does indeed state the obvious doesn't he… I agree with you about feeling bad for Eppie… I'll just have to get her over Jack and give her a new guy, huh? (wink!) Hope you enjoyed this chapter 5 with (drum roll) Ears! Hurray! Oh, I had one question, do you want her to be at the New Year's party? And with a date? Tell me what you would like!

**splashey** Hiya! Thanks for the _two_ reviews!!! Hee hee, I know what you mean about the review being cut short, gets weird sometimes. Anyway, glad you enjoyed the chapter a second time around. It seemed to be better? Thanks! Lol Hope you enjoyed this new chapter!

**Racetrack's Goil** Thanks for reviewing, my good friend! Yup, Jack finds his girl! (sigh) It was fun watching "Newsies" after being _deprived_ so long, huh? (wink!) Yes, Race and Spot ( and KID BLINK ) are still better… :P I'm glad you updated your own story, I loved that new chapter. Keep writing!

**C.M. Higgins** Ooooh, you were grounded?! EEP, how awful! I'm glad you're ungrounded now! Glad you liked the previous chapter, hope you enjoyed this one just as much! Oh, thanks for the permission to use your character, she comes out in chapter 11!


	6. Day One: Spot Conlon

_**Never Bet on Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note:** Yay, I hope you were all waiting to read this, it's Spot's chapter! I hope you like it the second time around. :P Thanks so much for the reviews and the support! Oh, and guess what? IT'S SNOWING! Yes, I know, some may think big deal but it _is_ a big deal in Japan! It has hardly ever snowed in December, woohoo!!

**Characters featured in this chapter and who they belong to:  
**

_Arianna 'Miracle' – Brooklyn's Miracle  
_'_Hornet' – Strawberri Shake  
_'_Wolf' – Emotions  
_'_Emotions' – Emotions_

_**Replies to Reviewers at the bottom of the chapter

* * *

**_

**Chapter 6: Day One – Spot Conlon**

Ariana lifted her eyes to see that she had finally reached the Brooklyn Bridge. Renewed energy flowed through her as she hefted her pack more comfortably on her shoulder. Everything she owned in the world was in her pack; there was no way she was losing it. Of course, all of her carefully earned money was folded in a handkerchief and kept in her back pocket.

Brushing the hair out of her face, she strode across the bridge at a determined pace. She had come to Brooklyn with a purpose and she hadn't walked all the way from Jersey City to throw that purpose away.

Not really knowing which way she was supposed to be heading, after getting off the Brooklyn Bridge she took off in a random direction. The docks should be somewhere nearby.

Her randomness paid off though for in a short while she came upon the wharf. Leaning against the fence she turned her head this way then that, straining her eyes to catch a glimpse of an old warehouse.

Not finding any such building, she decided to take a short break and look out over the water and the countless ships and boats either docked or out on the water. She took a deep breath. She hoped that it was worth coming all the way to Brooklyn to find a job.

It had been seven years since she had arrived in America. Journeying from Ireland had certainly been an adventure. Since she had been an orphan, the American officials were dead set in keeping her in an orphan. 'Land of the free indeed' Ariana thought to herself with a snort. She had certainly broken out of that place pretty quickly.

Thinking that maybe she had stayed in one place long enough, she turned around and she suddenly felt someone run straight into her.

The unexpectedness of the hit had the breath knocked out of her and Ariana fell backwards. As her head struck the pavement, for a moment she saw stars and wondered if it was still afternoon or was night coming on pretty quickly.

When the pain finally subsided and she could take in a shaky breath, her first thought was that whoever had hit her was going to pay. She felt hands grabbing under her elbows. Ariana heard a voice fuzzily above her as the person began helping her stand up.

"I'se terribly sorry! I didn't see ya dere!"

Ariana was finally standing up and as she tried to get her bearings, the stranger began dusting her shirt while prattling on. "So sorry bout dat, now youse got all doity."

When the ground seemed to finally stop moving beneath her feet, she pushed away the hands now trying to dust off her pants. "Get your hands off me! What is wrong with you, are you blind or something?"

Ariana looked at the ground and saw that her pack lay there, her belongings spilling out of the opening. Seeing that some of her clothes had fallen into a puddle of dirty, melted snow, she knelt down on the ground and scrambled to save as much as she could. Mere moments later the stranger also knelt beside her and began to help her stuff her things back into her bag.

Though knowing she shouldn't let her ill temper get the best of her, Ariana again pushed away the helping hands. She certainly wasn't happy about the condition of the few clothes she owned. "I don't need any more of your 'help'."

As soon as the last article of clothing was packed away Ariana stood up with a huff to face whoever had caused her so much trouble.

The stranger turned out to be a girl about her own age. People could say she might be pretty except for the very unattractive scowl which was now on her face. "See heah, I apologized, I dunno why yoah still so soah. What's da matta wit you?"

A bit shocked at the girl's manner, Ariana couldn't help but have her Irish temper flare up. How dare the girl try to put any blame on her! After all, she hadn't done anything! Lifting her chin up, matching the other girl's scowl with a fierce look of her own, she spoke. "Listen, I think you had better learn a few manners before you start mouthing off like that. You could get into a lot of trouble just as your clumsy feet seem to," she finished with a sneer.

The girl narrowed her green eyes dangerously. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna teach me, you?" Disdainfully she looked Ariana up and down. "Ain'tcha a bit short?"

Ariana threw down her pack to the ground. All right, this girl had gone too far! Whoever this fool of a girl was, she was hardly an inch taller than her own five feet five inches! Short? Ha! Ariana lifted her fists up, kissing both knuckles. "You'd better be prepared to back that big mouth of yours."

"And yoah punches betta be as fast as your tongue," the girl said before swinging in a swift roundhouse punch towards Ariana's face. Quickly blocking it with her forearm, Ariana tried to strike in towards the girl's midsection but the girl sidestepped it easily.

The Irish girl had to admit, this lass was one fast fighter. Before Ariana could take another breath the girl was already drawing her fist back for another hit.

But before Ariana could even move to block it, she was grabbed from behind and pulled aside. Automatically trying to get away from the surprise attacker, Ariana turned around to smack her face right into a broad chest.

Looking way up, she found herself meeting a pair of the strangest eyes she'd ever seen. One eye was of a deep blue color and the other a washed out green color and Ariana couldn't hold back her gasp of surprise. The owner of the creepy eyes raised one eyebrow. Ariana, still not knowing whether he was a friend or foe, tried to twist out of his grip but he was too strong for her.

The mysterious boy, who appeared to be in his late teens, easily grabbed her wrists. "Stop fidgetin', I ain't gonna hoit ya."

And strangely enough, Ariana believed him.

Seeing that she wasn't going to resist any more, the teen let go of her wrists then took his eyes off her to glare behind her. "Hornet, you've no right ta be pickin' fights in Brooklyn territory."

Ariana turned to face the girl whose name she now knew to be Hornet. Ariana smiled mockingly and spoke just as mockingly. "Well, the name suits you. You're as mad as a hornet!"

Hornet sneered. "Yeah? Well, you'd betta watch out foah my sting den!"

Both girls tried to lunge at each other at the same time. Another fight would certainly have ensued if not for the large boy interfering. Grabbing both girls by the collars of their shirts, he moved them apart. "Stop it! Yoah behavin' like wild cats!"

"She started it!" Hornet yelled.

"You liar!" Ariana exclaimed. "She's the one who hit into me in the first place!"

"Shaddup, da both of ya," the boy commanded. Ariana, being somewhat sensible, settled down immediately, knowing that there was no use in fighting this giant. Hornet though kept struggling, making the boy shake her. "Hornet, if ya don't stop I'se gonna have to knock some sense into you."

Hornet wrenched out of his grasp and jabbed a finger at his chest. "Listen, Wolf. I'se a Bowery kid and if ya lay one hand on me youse gotta answer ta Smokes. He ain't gonna be none too happy to heah a Brooklyn newsie beat up one of his goils."

Wolf, for that was what his name seemed to be, gave her dangerous grin. "Foist of all, Smokes' goils only consists of two: you and his sista. His sista is too young and sweet to even wanna 'beat up' as ya so delicately put it. Secondly, I'se ain't scared of Smokes. Instead of me bein' scared of 'im, I think you'd betta be scared of Spot Conlon cause yoah in HIS territory, not Smokes'."

The name startled Ariana. "Spot Conlon?" she asked. "The leader of the Brooklyn newsies?"

Hornet snorted. "Of coise!" Turning to face Wolf once more, she folded her arms across her chest. "In any case, yoah not Spot, ya got no jurisdiction ova me. I'se ain't gonna take orders from you."

"In dat case..." Before either of the girls could even blink an eye, Wolf grabbed Hornet and tossed her over onto his shoulder. "Let's go see Spot right now and find out what 'e does ta newsies who pick fights in his territory."

Hornet screamed and began pounding his back. But as Ariana could see, Hornet was no match for Wolf. Even now he carried her as if she didn't weigh anything. Ignoring the girl's threats to kill him, Wolf cocked his head at Ariana, reminding her very much of how a canine would. "You'd betta come along, too."

Ariana raised her hands and started backing away. "I'm not gonna be carried."

He shrugged. "Suit yoahself. Come on." He walked a short distance away then turned back, seeing that she wasn't following him. Raising one eyebrow, he spoke in a low tone. "You'd betta not think dat I can't carry both you and Hornet at da same time..."

Knowing there was no choice, Ariana rolled her eyes and sighed. She picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder. "Lead on, Wolf."

As the two of them walked, with Hornet quieting down yet still muttering to herself, Ariana took the time to examine her two acquired companions. Hornet was maybe fifteen or sixteen years old, with red hair pulled back into a braid down her back. She had a mass of freckles sprinkled over her face and bright green eyes which reflected her personality. One thing Ariana had found out about her, this girl was a stubborn, big mouthed spitfire with quick reflexes and a bad temper which shouldn't be provoked. If their first encounter hadn't been so disastrous, Ariana had no doubts that their personalities matched perfectly and they would be good friends.

As for this Wolf, the first three words that popped in Ariana's mind describing him were: tall, strong, and reserved. This was no guy to mess with. Maybe a few inches over six feet, he had a handsome but stoic face, the only blemish a four inch scar running down from his left ear to the bottom of his jaw. All in all, Ariana thought him very handsome.

Hornet was once again raising a fuss. "Wolf, put me down! I ain't no sack of potatoes to be carried around like dis. You've no right!"

"Shaddup," was Wolf's only reply.

"I! Won't! Shud! Up!" Hornet said, emphasizing each word by hitting Wolf on his back. "Dis can fall unda da heading of har... harran..." As she stumbled over the word, the three teens heard a voice behind them.

"I think da woid is 'harrassment'."

Ariana turned around to face the owner of the voice. Watching them was a teen who by his clothes appeared to be a newsie. But the strangest thing about him which caught Ariana's eye was the black cane with a gold top he was carrying. Somehow, though it didn't fit the image of a newsie, the cane seemed to go well with the kid.

The guy walked up to them and as he got closer, Ariana couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. His light brown hair was covered by a dark gray cabby hat, and a brown jacket which was may have been a size too small for him fit tightly around his slim build.

"So," he spoke again, peering behind Wolf to look at the girl on his shoulder. A shadow of a smile graced his face as he said to Wolf, "It seems Wolf dat you've got something ovah yoah shoulda. Need any help?"

Ariana couldn't help but smirk as she saw the look of fury showed across Hornet's face. "Just get dis giant ta let me down! I didn't do nothing - !"

"Three woids, Hornet," the boy said, his face becoming hard and his tone demanding no nonsense. "Shut. Up. Now."

And to Ariana's greatest surprise, Hornet immediately closed her mouth and dropped her eyes to the ground. It suddenly dawned that if there was anybody who could make this girl obey, that person would be... Spot Conlon himself! So this guy must be him!

The Irish red head took a closer look at the leader of the Brooklyn newsies. He was a few inches taller than her and being a fighter herself, she could tell by the way he walked that he could take care of himself. There was a lightness in his step that could only be found in a good streetfighter. Speed could always be depended on winning over muscles, and Ariana knew this kid would be fast.

His face was somewhat expressionless, except for a barely perceptible smirk on the corners of his mouth. With a nose slightly upturned, there was probably no doubt he could pass off as being a cute kid. That is, until you took one look at his eyes. Which was happening at the moment as Spot put his gaze on her.

Feeling a slight chill at the sight of the ice blue eyes, nevertheless, Ariana kept her chin up and her eyes peering straight into his. At her sign of defiance, she saw a flash of humor in his eyes. He took his eyes off her to look her up and down. Somewhat being both angered and embarrassed by his gaze, Ariana knew that her face must be a bright red by now.

When finished looking her over, Spot caught her eyes and nodded his head a bit. Still watching her, Spot spoke to Wolf. "Tell me what happened dat would make ya bring two beautiful goils ta me. But what I know of Hornet, I tink I cin rightly guess what happened."

The tall giant shook his head. "I don't rightly know. All I know is dat I caught dese two goils fighting down by da wharf."

Once more that flash of humor appeared in Spot's eyes. "You cin fight now, can you Pretty Face?"

Ariana clenched her jaw. From a young age, she hated being called any kind of nickname. And there was no way she was going to be called 'Pretty Face' by this boy, no matter how cute he was. "The name's Ariana, NOT Pretty Face."

Spot spit in his hand and stuck it out to her. "We haven't been properly intraduced. Me name's Spot Conlon."

Disgusted, yet knowing some how that this was some kind of test, Ariana took the proffered hand in what was hopefully a firm handshake. "I had already guessed your name."

"Is dat so, Pretty Face?" Spot winked at her before deliberately facing away to look at Wolf and the still fuming yet silent Hornet. Ariana bit back a retort, knowing that there was only one way to get what she wanted and it was through him. "Wolf, I tink Hornet's had enough blood flowing ta her hot head, let 'er down."

Wolf obeyed immediately, setting Hornet right down with a thump onto a pile of snow. She got up and was about to throw Wolf a punch when she was stopped by Spot's cane which he laid onto her shoulder. "No funny business, Hornet," Spot said calmly. This time speaking to Wolf, Spot said, "Wolf, I'll be speakin' to Hornet for a bit, take care of Miss Pretty Face till I come back?" Not even waiting for an answer, Spot grabbed Hornet by the arm and began pulling her away.

Ariana had no idea what to think of this leader of the Brooklyn newsies. Mixed feeling of both admiration and disgust of Spot flooded her mind as she tried to sort through her thoughts. In one respect, in the few minutes she had seen of him, she had to respect the authority and power which radiated from him. On the other hand, she had seen much egotism and pride in his manner.

As Wolf gestured for her to get comfortable on a nearby bench, Ariana wondered if it had indeed been a good idea to come to Brooklyn in the first place.

* * *

Hornet remained silent even as Spot kept a firm grip on her arm and dragged her to a pile of crates. Finally letting go of her, he sat down on of the crates. "All right Hornet. Give it ta me straight." 

She rolled her eyes, she hated it when Spot played the high judge as if he ruled all of Brooklyn. Which is in fact what he did.

Knowing that he would immediately be able to see through her, Hornet tried to change the subject. "Ya know, yoah hound dog with da freaky eyes don't know how ta treat goils! Do ya know what he did ta me?"

Spot narrowed his eyes. "Wolf is my best man, and he's second in command. You'd betta watch what you say."

'_Oops, ok, wrong tactic'_, Hornet thought to herself. "He threw me into a pile of snow! Do ya know how long it takes ta dry my clothes?"

"Ya probably desoived it," Spot said dryly, giving his famous smirk.

"But I didn't DO nuttin'!" she exclaimed.

Spot laid his cane across his knees then putting his hands behind his head, leaned back. "Maybe ya did, maybe ya didn't. I'll be da judge of dat."

Hornet stubbornly closed her mouth.

The king of Brooklyn chuckled. "If ya wanna play dat game, go ahead. But all I cin say is, you'se gonna be getting' pretty cold soon wit dose wet clothes. And yoah not leavin' till ya tell me what happened."

Groaning inwardly, Hornet knew that he was right. Why did Spot always have to be right? Already she was starting to feel chilly and it was a long way back home. Sighing in frustrated, she raised her hands defeat. Next try was to bluff her way out. "Fine. Dat Adriana goil bumped inta me, she dropped her bag and made a big fuss. Den we had some woids, dat's all."

"Dat's all," Spot said with obvious disbelief in his voice.

Spot was no idiot, he knew her too well. "Ok, den we got into a fight dat got a bit physical, dat's all."

"Knowing ya, I can just imagine how 'physical' it got," Spot remarked dryly. "Hand it ovah."

Hornet cocked her head, not understanding the request. "Hand what ovah?"

"Don't make ME get physical now," Spot said menacingly. "Hand it ovah. Now."

The newsie girl began backing a way. Getting slightly worried, Hornet couldn't keep the slight fear in her voice. "I don't know what…"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Spot jumped up and grabbed her around her waist. Sticking a hand into the inner pocket of her jacket, he pulled out a something wrapped in a handkerchief. "Dis is what I meant," Spot said matter-of-factly.

Hornet tried to laugh lightly but failed miserably. Especially when his face was close and he was looking at her with that blue fire in his eyes. "How did dat get dere?"

"I wonda." Spot pushed her away and opened up the handkerchief, displaying the contents which were inside, a few dollar bills and some coins. "I wonda what da odds are dat dis money belongs to dat Ariana dame."

"I sweah I don't how it got dere – " Hornet tried to say but interrupted harshly by Spot.

"Don't sweah, it ain't good for ya. Besides, you can't bluff yoah way outta dis one." As he counted the money, he asked, "I bet you used yoah usual ploy, huh? Provoke somebody inta a fight, during da scuffle you pick his - or her - pocket."

"Nope, not dis time," Hornet said proudly. "I picked her pocket even befoah we got into da little tiff. I was gonna leave quietly, but how was I ta know dat da Ariana goil had a temper? Dere was no way I was gonna leave without teaching 'er a lesson."

Shaking his head, Spot folded the money up in the handkerchief again and put it in his pocket. "Dat's da other thing. I've told ya a million times not ta be either picking pockets or picking fights in my territory."

Hornet shrugged. "I didn't mean ta. I was just comin' back from Sheepshead Bay and I spotted dat goil. She was carrying a pack, meanin' she was probably carryin' everything she owned, mostly likely all 'er money, too. It was an opportunity I couldn't resist. I didn't think I'd get caught or she'd pick up a fuss."

"Well, ya got caught." Spot crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her. "I told ya da last time you were stupid enough ta do what you did dat I'd hafta make you pay for it."

"Oh yeah?" Hornet said bravely, though a bit nervous about what he meant. "What'd you gonna do 'bout it? You wouldn't dare beat up a goil, den yoah reputation would be spoiled." Which was of course very true. The newsies had the unspoken rule that a guy could never beat up a girl. And those who did were looked down with disgust and repugnance.

Spot thought for a moment then dropped his hands to his sides. Then step by step, he started moving towards her. Instantly becoming worried at the way he was looking at her, Hornet nevertheless didn't move a muscle. Finally he stood but inches away from her so that they were barely touching.

Her breath caught in her throat. For the longest time since she had first met him, Hornet had to admit, she had totally fallen for the king of Brooklyn. It was only a crush, and she knew there was nothing in it, especially since he obviously didn't think of her in that way.

Yet he was still looking at her in that strange way. Feeling her throat go dry, Hornet opened her mouth but no words could come out. Slowly Spot was bringing up his hands. Was he...? No, he wasn't going to kiss her, was he?

Not being able to make up her mind whether she was going to push him away or kiss him back, Hornet didn't move. Just as Spot brought up his hands right in front of her face, he clenched his fists except for his index fingers. Extremely puzzled, Hornet still couldn't speak when he put his pointing fingers on her shoulders. Suddenly having a terrible feeling grow in her stomach, Hornet said, "What - ?"

Before she could finish, Spot pushed her back easily with his two fingers making her fall back flat onto the snow. The unexpectedness of the push had taken her completely by surprise that she lay stunned on the snow.

Spot knelt down beside her and tsked with pity. "Yoah too easy, Hornet." He patted her on the cheek then stood up and walked back to the crate where he had left his cane. Slipping it into his belt loop he tipped his hat at her then with a wink he began to walk off.

He had been playing with her the whole time! He had easily distracted her by making her think that... She flushed red with anger. Why the nerve of that...!

The coldness of the snow seeping into her clothes finally woke Hornet up and with a scream she jumped up. She tried to brush off as much of the snow as she could but unfortunately, it was mushy snow. Now not only was her pants wet, her whole back was wet, seeping even to the front of her clothes!

Howling in frustration, she yelled at Spot. "Spot, yoah da most infuriating and the meanest person I've evah known to play such a low trick!"

Spot completely ignored her as he walked out of sight with his chuckling coming to her ears.

Hornet kicked the pile of snow then shoved her hands into her pocket only to remember how wet her pants were. So instead she smacked a hand of her head. How could she have been such an idiot? Ooooh, how she hated him!

Then once more she called herself a fool. Because no matter how hard she tried to hate him, she knew she never would. She couldn't, Spot was just so, so... Spot.

* * *

Spot was still chuckling even as he got out of Hornet's earshot. Hornet was a great kid, minus her stubbornness and bad temper. Truth be told though, he did like her a lot. He liked his girls to have some fire, and if there was one thing he could say, Hornet had lots of fire. 

Ever since they had met maybe a few years back, he had admired her spark. They had flirted harmlessly since then, but Spot knew that she really did like him. And he liked her, too, and would have no doubt dated her.

But Spot was no fool. Most boroughs never even wanted to consider the trouble of getting girl newsies. And the Bowery was no exception. Sweets was the only girl in that borough, and that was only because she was the younger sister of the Bowery leader, Smokes. And Spot knew very well that the only reason Smokes let Hornet join the newsies was because he was totally smitten with her.

Of course, tough as Smokes was, he never had that charm over girls, thus Hornet still didn't know how much he liked her. But Spot knew, and he was too smart to let a girl come between the good relations of Brooklyn and the Bowery. He had his newsies to think about, and that responsibility came over his liking a girl.

So he chose to just be friends/enemies with Hornet, keeping her just out of hands reach. That's the way it should be, and he didn't mind it. Anyway, it was no time to be thinking about Hornet, he had a bet to win and he shouldn't be distracted.

Which reminded him of that girl. Ariana, that was her name.

Spot had immediately sized her up as filling the description of what Racetrack had given him. Red hair. And plus, even Spot who was very picky about the kinds of girls he took out, this girl was pretty.

He reached the place where he had left Ariana and Wolf. He saw that Ariana was irritably pacing the ground. Spot smiled. Yes, indeed, she was more than pretty. Her hair came down past her shoulders, and though it was slightly brown, her hair was red enough. The few words he had spoken to her had told him that she was Irish for the beautiful lilt in her voice. The only problem was her eyes. Spot tried to remember but he could only fuzzily remember that her eyes were a mixture of green and brown. Well, he'd have to see.

"I hope I didn't make ya wait too long, Pretty Face."

Ariana whirled to face him and Spot saw fire in her eyes. "The name is Ariana, I thought it got through your thick skull by now."

Spot raised his eyebrows and smirked. He would let her call him a 'thick skull' for the moment, because now he had determined her weakness. She hated being given nicknames. He would certainly use that to his advantage. "I do rememba yoah name, don't worry."

Wolf spoke up. "I'll be at the warehouse if ya need me, Spot."

"'k, Wolf," Spot replied. "And send Emotions ovah heah."

"Sure thing."

Once Wolf was gone, Spot looked into Ariana's eyes and was a bit dismayed by what he saw. Her eyes were mostly brown and only had some streaks of green. Oh well, he shrugged inwardly. He'd have to find another girl.

He took out the handkerchief out of his pocket, hoping to return it and send her on her way. Seeing the kerchief, Ariana gasped and reached behind her to feel her back pocket. Before Spot could explain, she snatched the wrapped up money from his hand and tried to slap him.

Thankfully, Spot wasn't the king of Brooklyn for nothing. With quick reflexes, he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back, pinning her against him. Immediately she retaliated by kicking him in the shins. Biting back the pain, Spot twisted her wrist harder and hissed in her ear. "Listen, ya idiot, I was just retoining it ta ya. I didn't steal it from you, it was Hornet."

Ariana instantly stopped fighting.

Just to make sure she wouldn't fight back again, Spot asked, "Ya believe me?"

Seeing her nod, he pushed her away. She glared back at him and after putting her money safely back in her pocket, she rubbed her wrist. "That hurt."

"Well, I may not want to admit it, but you hitting me would probably have hoit, too, you know," Spot said matter-of-factly.

She took a deep breath and most of the anger left her face. "Sorry. It's just that, this money is all I have. I didn't even know it was gone." The irate look on her face returned. "That little weasel of a wasp! She's gonna pay…"

Spot let her mumble to herself as he took a seat upon a bench. "So, what brings ya ta Brooklyn, Gorgeous?"

Ariana narrowed her eyes then immediately stopped herself. She ran a hand through her hair. Spot became curious at the nervous manner in which she did so. "I was in Jersey City for the past few months, working in a factory. Recently I got fired."

A funny feeling came over Spot as he began to understand where this was soon going to be leading up to.

"For years I've been job searching everywhere. I've done some waitressing and factory working, but there is only so much work you can find at my age, and... you know…"

"And you bein' a goil," Spot finished for her.

"Yeah," Ariana said irritably. "Neither job suits me, so I decided I'd try out being a newsie."

Spot smiled. He had guessed right. "Let me guess, all boroughs turned you out."

Ariana grimaced. "Yeah."

The Brooklyn newsie shrugged. "Dat's da way it goes, sweetheart. No borough wants to take in a goil. No offense, but dey always cause trouble."

The girl tried to speak but Spot interrupted. "And let me guess again. You were told to come to Spot Conlon cause he takes in goil newsies." He shook his head. "I knew dere was a reason why you've been trying so hard ta keep yoah temper in check."

The Irish girl grimaced again. "Is it that obvious?"

Spot nodded.

"I really need this job, Spot. I've been everywhere, and this is the only place where I can have a chance."

"Well, for a goil who desperately needs da job and a place ta stay, you haven't really started on da right foot. You attacked me, and for no real reason. Plus from yoah little fight with Hornet, I know dat youse got a bad tempa."

Ariana's face fell slightly though she still kept the defiant look.

"But," Spot continued. "Youse also proved ya can fight. And all me goils need ta know how ta fight. Brooklyn's a tough neighbahood. So ya got da job."

Looking stunned, Ariana stuttered, "You, you mean, you mean it?"

Spot stood up. "Shoah. Just don't cause 'too' much trouble."

And for the first time since Spot met her, Ariana smiled. And Spot thought she had a gorgeous smile.

"Heya Spot," a voice called out.

"Heya Emotions," Spot answered back to one of his girl newsies. "Dis is Emotions," he said to Ariana. Emotions came forward and stuck out her hand at Ariana. The new girl took the hand firmly.

"I'm Ariana."

"Emotions'll take ya to the goil's bunk room ta get ya settled," Spot said. He gestured to the direction where Emotions had come from. "Now get goin' da both of ya."

Ariana and Emotions nodded and began heading off. Spot turned away until he heard a voice behind him.

"Thanks Spot."

Smiling, Spot only said over his shoulder, "Yoah welcome!"

As he heard the sound of footsteps fade, Spot decided that the girl, Ariana, was very appealing. Very open yet tried to so hard to hide herself behind a hard mask. Thoughtfully, Spot decided that the bet wouldn't really be interesting unless it was challenging. This girl Ariana would certainly prove to be a challenge; the better the prize would be when won with at least some difficulty.

Spot began to think that maybe Ariana's eyes were more green than brown...

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, did you like it? I remember I had sooooooo much fun writing it! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can! It's vacation so I'm trying to have a real 'relax-ful' time. :P Thanks again for reviews! _**

* * *

Special thanks to:** _

**TheLoneReed** Yup, I'm posting my story again! Hee hee, yeah, took it down cos I had a CC, isn't that awful? (sniff sniff) Anyway, yes, we're getting closer to Snoddy's _star_ chapter as you so put it. He'll come out Day Three, maybe in the afternoon. Hope you liked this chapter (again)!

**Dimonah Tralon** Hello there, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying this story a lot. Sorry, too, that you missed the casting call. Unfortunately, all the guys are taken but if you send a character to my e-mail address, I could have her in a cameo somewhere in the story! E-mail address: 

**FrenchyGoil** Hee hee, glad you enjoyed the snowfight filled, fantastic Ears, and lots of fun in Chapter 5! I'm so pleased that my characterization of Ears is so satisfactory to her owner. :P All righty, Ears will be at the New Year's party. You don't mind whoever I put her up with? Later on when I introduce many more of my guy characters, I'll give you some choices anyway. Hope you enjoyed this chapter 6!

**C.M.Higgins** Hee hee, Snoddy _is_ an accountant. I really don't know why I decided to make him an accountant, he just seems to fit the role, don't you think? :P Glad you're still enjoying this story!

**ChocolatesKelly** Thanks for reviewing, glad you're liking the story so much!

**BrooklynsMiracle** Hey there, it's certainly been a while, hasn't it? (wink!) I hope you enjoyed this chapter the second time around, it features Spot and your character! Enjoy!

**Racetrack's Goil** Hey hey, thanks so much for the review! Very cute, isn't it? :P Practice was pretty hard yesterday, wasn't it? (groan…) :P But still, lots of fun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter again, with one of your favorite newsies, Spot!

**splashey** Snoddy is an accountant… hee hee! A few people have mentioned that very fact. I dunno, he just seemed like he'd make a good accountant… :P Glad you liked the snowfight and Ears! Hope your happy with this update!


	7. Day Two: Skittery

_**Never Bet on Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note:** _Happy New Year!!!_ Here's chapter seven and it's Day Two now of the bet! Featuring Skittery (as my title says) and some other fantastic characters, this is one of my favorites! Wait a minute… I say that for every chapter! Hmm… probably because I love it all! I hope you feel the same! I give you Chapter 7!

**Characters featured in this chapter and who they belong to:  
**

_Piper 'Flare' Macoy – Repeat_

_Emilia 'Sparks' Harker – Written Sparks_

_Mr. Errol - pmochizuki_

_**Replies to Reviewers at the bottom of the chapter

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7: Day Two – Skittery**

Dutchy walked into the washroom of the Manhattan Lodging House greeted with the usual morning bedlam. Stifling a yawn, the blonde haired teen dodged around frantically scurrying newsies as the boys scrambled to freshen up before the day.

Last night had been a fairly quiet night, and strangely enough, most everyone had gone to bed quite early. The explanation was simple: it was just too cold to stay up late. Last night it had begun snowing again and without much discussion, the newsies had unanimously gone to their beds under the warmth which could be had within their meager blankets.

But most thankfully, it was somewhat warmer in the morning and Dutchy could even see the sun's rays filter through the dirty windows of the boys' washroom.

"Give me back me cigar, Snipes!"

The whole room erupted in groans as Racetrack chased the triumphant cigar thief, Snipeshooter, around the crowded area. Dutchy rolled his eyes. Did this have to happen like every single morning?

Dutchy caught the gaze of Snoddy who was trying hard to contain his laughter. "Things nevah change, do dey?"

"Nope," Specs spoke up as he cleaned his glasses. "Anyways, whadya doin' up so early? You ain't gonna be selling papes with us, are ya?"

Snoddy shook his head. "'ow could I sleep with such noise? Besides, I promised to help Kloppy with fixin' some things around da place."

All the boys seemed to have heard Snoddy as everyone began yelling to him what had to be done.

"Fix da leak above me bed!"

"The steps creak like a bad rockin' chair!"

"Da heat don't woik worth beans!"

"And doncha fohget ta check da windows, dere's a terrible draft comin' in every day!"

The last was spoken by Bumlets who was unfortunately standing very close to Snoddy. Faster than anyone could even comprehend what was going on, Snoddy grabbed the newsie in a head lock and began ruffling up Bumlet's hair.

"Hey, I gist combed me hair!" Bumlets protested, unable to get out from the older and taller boy's grip.

"You'd betta comb it again!" Snoddy said with a laugh.

Dutchy decided it was great having the former newsie back under the same roof. Things were much more lively than usual. If that was even possible. Moving over to the wash table, curiously he saw Skittery staring into a large basin of water. He tapped the newsie on the shoulder. "What are ya doin? Ya look as if yoah gist waitin' for a fish to come jumpin' outta da water."

Skittery wrinkled his nose at Dutchy. "Very funny. It's just dat Cowboy decided dat no one else was gonna use the mirror today. And da water is da best I can do."

Looking towards where Skittery had pointed at with a disgusted look, Dutchy saw that Jack was indeed using the only mirror the newsies shared to fix his hair and jacket collar. It would probably have taken only a few seconds, except for the fact that Swifty and Itey were 'helping' Jack. 'Helping' as in messing up Jack's hair and trying to button up the jacket in the wrong places. Needless to say, Jack wasn't entirely too happy.

"It seems he's got a hot date or somethin'," Skittery explained with a frown. "He's got all da luck."

"Yoah just jealous dat's he's got someone ta meet in da foist place," Kid Blink said with his usual broad smile plastered on his face.

Skittery growled. "As if you have somebody ta meet."

If it was possible to smile any more, Kid Blink did just that. "As a mattah of fact, I do."

The look of shock on Skittery's face was priceless. Dutchy stifled a laugh but not before the somewhat crabby newsie saw it. Skittery narrowed his eyes. "You laughin' at somethin', Dutchy?"

"I didn't do nothing!" Dutchy said, raising his hands like in defeat.

The other newsie only shook his head. "As if I'd be jealous of a one-eyed, always cheerful, and not too bright 'Kid'."

Kid Blink had begun to walk off until he heard Skittery's remark. At the moment, Skittery was buttoning his shirt up while Kid Blink sneaked up right behind the glum newsie with a sly look on his face.

Dutchy watched as Kid Blink frantically tried to tell him something without making a sound so as not to alert the clueless Skittery. It looked like Kid Blink was telling him to...

The blonde haired newsie smiled. Giving the eye-patched boy a wink, Dutchy composed his face to not reveal anything. "Hey, Skittery!"

The newsie looked back at him with some annoyance. "What?"

Dutchy pretended to look horrified. "Dat... what?! What's dat on yoah face?"

Skittery touched his face with some confusion. "What?" he repeated.

Peering into Skittery's face, Dutchy tried to look as if he was at a loss for words. "It's... you have to see it for yourself!"

Starting to look worried, Skittery turned his head so he was peering into the basin of water. "I don't see anything..."

At that moment, Kid Blink who had successfully stayed behind Skittery without being noticed, dunked Skittery's head into the water.

As soon as Skittery's head resurfaced, Kid Blink shook his head in mock sympathy. "My, da water must be very cold today, huh Skittery?

Skittery reached for a towel just as he started yelling, "Kid Blink! Dutchy! Youse GONNA GET IT!"

But by the time Skittery had dried his face which had taken maybe five seconds, Kid Blink and Dutchy had already left the room and were running down the stairs of the Lodging House, laughing at the prank they had just played.

* * *

Skittery felt much better after he had caught up with the two pranksters, Kid Blink and Dutchy. Two things were in his favor in paying them back; one was that Skittery was a much faster runner than the two of them. The second thing was that it had recently snowed last night, thus there was snow galore to be found. 

After catching up to the two, Skittery had succeeded in pelting them with so much snow they had quickly ceded defeat. And no matter what kind of a person Skittery was, he could never hold a grudge for long, especially with his best pals. Now the three of them walked together towards the distribution center, joined soon enough by Mush and Racetrack.

"So, you really got a goil in yoah sights, Kid?" Dutchy asked.

Kid Blink smiled and nodded. "At least, I hope so. She's awful pretty, and she's really smart."

"Well, ya know da saying," Racetrack said with a smirk. "Opposites attract."

Giving Race a smack on the head, Kid Blink retorted, "Nah, it don't hafta be opposites. Two people alike can get along. Foah example, Race, ya can find yourself a goil who's short, talks too much, and has - "

"Whoah, whoah!" Racetrack exclaimed. "I ain't short!"

The rest of the newsies looked at each other and with one voice said, "Denial."

Racetrack glared at them good heartedly. "Anyways, I'se got a fool proof plan in findin' a goil – "

"Not again!" Skittery groaned.

"Please, we've already hoid it!" Dutchy said pretending to cover his ears.

They continued to banter for some time until they soon reached the distribution center. All of the Manhattan newsies crowded around the gate, waiting for it to be opened so they could get their papes.

As he was waiting along with the others, something caught Skittery's attention. A few blocks down, he saw two kids brawling. Slightly narrowing his eyes to see if he recognized either of the kids, Skittery sighed deeply when he finally did. Moving to the front of the crowd of the Manhattan newsies, Skittery found Jack.

"Heya Jack. Two kids are fightin' a few blocks down da street."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "You see who dey are?"

"One of dem's Flare."

Just as Skittery had done, Jack sighed but with a little more humor. "How'd she look?"

Skittery shrugged. "She's still full of it by da looks of things."

The two newsies saw one of the newspaper workers begin walking towards the gate to open it. "Listen, Skitts," Jack said. "Go take care of it."

Groaning, Skittery grimaced. "Do I hafta?"

"Yeah, ya hafta," Jack said with a smirk.

"But she's a handful, and youse know it!"

"Fine." Jack looked around his shoulder and grabbed the closest newsie. "Swifty, go with Skittery."

Swifty, who had probably heard the whole conversation, tried to back away except for the firm grip Jack had on his arm. "Listen Jack, I think Skittery can handle – "

"Consider dis payment for your 'helping' me dis morning," the Manhattan leader said with a pointed look.

Knowing there was no arguing with Jack once he'd made up his mind, Skittery grabbed Swifty's other arm. "Come on, da faster we finish it up, da faster it's finished."

Just then, the distribution center's gate opened so that Skittery and Swifty had a hard time fighting the tide of boisterous newsies intent on getting their papes. Finally breaking through, the two boys went towards where Skittery had spied Flare and another kid fighting.

"You grab, Flare," Skittery told Swifty as they moved in on the fight.

"Which one's Flare?"

Forgetting that Swifty had never met the girl, Skittery answered, "Da shorta one."

Swifty made a strange face. "For a short one, she's shoah puttin' up a fight."

"Dat's why YOAH getting her."

"Thanks."

"Yoah welcome."

"Now?"

"Now."

Skittery saw in the corner of his eye Swifty moving to grab Flare around the waist while he himself moved to grab the other kid. The kid turning out to be a girl from some shoulder length blonde hair Skittery saw peeking out from under her cap. And quite unexpectedly, the girl proved to be much more of a handful than he had imagined.

Though he successfully grabbed her around the middle to pull her away, it also seemed he had succeeded in surprising her out of her wits. She yelled then jabbed her elbow into his stomach causing Skittery to double over but still having a firm grip on the girl.

Before he was able to take in a breath, the girl tried to twist in his arms. Unfortunately, this caused Skittery to lose his balance and the two cried out as they fell together, the girl falling on top of him. Once more the breath was knocked out of Skittery.

Taking in a shaky breath, Skittery's eyes widened as he saw a fist headed straight for his face. Thankfully, he was no amateur fighter and he grabbed the fist before it connected. Frustrated that this stupid girl was still fighting him, he yelled at her. "Quit it, will ya?! I ain't done nothin'!"

"Den why are ya attacking me?!" The girl yelled back, trying to pull her hand out of Skittery's grip.

The girl sitting on his midsection was doing nothing to help him catch his breath again. "Get off, I can't breath!"

"Not until ya – "

The newsie groaned. "For heaven's sake!" He was having enough of this kid. Being stronger than she, Skittery pushed her off earning a yelp from the girl. As soon as he got up, he leaned forward, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up rather unceremoniously causing her to yelp again.

Finally they were both standing and Skittery saw that the girl was maybe five feet six or seven. Throughout their whole ordeal, she had felt very light though fairly strong. But as he looked her over, he realized it wasn't too surprising how lightweight she was considering how very slim she was. He saw how he at first couldn't recognize her as a girl for she was wearing a rather shapeless coat over her slim frame and instead of a skirt she was wearing pants and boots. Her hair which had been tucked up into her hat was now sticking out everywhere, giving away the fact she was a girl. But her face was decidedly feminine, from her clear complexion to her defined eyebrows. Green eyes looked at him with suspicion as the girl studied him, too.

Putting aside just how pretty she was, Skittery crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. "Stop looking at me like dat, I wasn't attackin' you, ok? I was just trying to stop you from fighting..."

Remembering why exactly he had come over, Skittery looked over to where Swifty and Flare were standing. Both had amused looks on their faces. More than a little annoyed, Skittery said sarcastically, "Well, thanks so much for yoah help."

"Yoah welcome," Swiftly answered just as Skittery had said to him just a little while ago.

Deciding to ignore the newsie, Skittery focused his attention on Flare. "Listen, Flare – "

"Ya had da funniest look on yoah face!" Flare said with a smile, though it looked somewhat strange with a small cut in the corner of her mouth. She took her eyes off Skittery to look at the other girl. Giving her a shy smile, Flare spoke. "Hey, sorry about da fight. I had no excuse in startin' it, and to tell ya da truth, I understand completely. But anyways, it was all woith it considering I was able to watch Skittery get the break knocked out, and by a goil!"

The girl smiled. "Sorry to get ya all mad, too. And, so sorry about da cut."

Flare tentatively touched the corner of her mouth and looked at the little bit of blood it left on her finger. "It'll be ok. I hope yoah cut is ok."

The other girl indeed had a small cut on her forehead just above her eyebrow. She lifted a hand to touch the injury. "No problem. Me name's Emilia by da way."

"Piper. Piper Macoy dough everybody calls me Flare."

The two girls shook hands with friendly smiles.

In the mean time, Skittery watched the whole episode with confusion. One minute these girls were fist fighting, the next moment they were acting like the best of friends! He shook his head. Girls were so strange...

Realizing that the girl named Emilia had spoken to him, Skittery said, "Sorry, I didn't hear ya."

The girl smiled. "I was just apologizing for thinkin' dat you were attackin' me. Ya scared da life outta me."

Turning somewhat uncomfortable by the sweet smile she was aiming at him, Skittery thrust his hands into his pockets. "Well, I shouldn't have surprised ya."

Swifty chose the moment to speak up. "Me name's Swifty, if anybody cares ta know."

Flare nodded to him while Emilia stuck out her hand. "Heya Swifty."

The half Asian/American newsie took the hand with a smile. And soon after, Emilia's green eyes were fastened on Skittery. Uncomfortably he stuck his hand out. "Skittery."

Her handshake was firm. "Pleasure ta meet ya, Skittery."

And for the strangest reason, Skittery felt himself slightly blush.

Flare laughed out loud. "Woo hoo, way ta go, Emilia! Ya made Mista Frown Face Skittery blush!"

Skittery immediately rushed forward to try to grab Flare, but the girl was as fast as she was short. "Missed me!" she taunted.

"I ain't gonna miss da next time!" Skittery threatened as Flare ran off.

"I'll cya some other time, Emilia!" Flare called over her shoulder.

As the girl had disappeared before Emilia could say anything, all she could do was wave. There was some silence which Skittery felt was his duty to break. "So, I hope she didn't hurt ya or nothin'."

Emilia shook her head. "Nah, it was a mere scuffle, no harm done."

Knowing there wasn't anything more to keep himself near the pretty girl, Skittery spoke. "Well, I gotta go back ta woik."

"Papes aren't gonna wait to be sold on dere own," Swifty said with a grin.

The blond haired girl's eyes widened. "Yoah newsies?"

Both boys nodded, while Emilia only looked back at them uncomfortably.

Curious as to her behavior, Skittery frowned. "What's da matta?"

"I... I'm a newsie, too."

Extremely surprised, Skittery could only gape. Dumbly, he looked over her figure once more and almost hit himself over his stupidity. Of course, Skittery saw lots of poor girls dressed in pants, but... she was a newsie? Here was a girl dressed in boys clothing and trying to hide her hair to hide the fact that she was really a girl. And there was only a few reasons why she would want to do that. The most obvious being she needed a job, and she must know by now that the newsies never really accepted girl newsies.

Seeing just how closely he was looking her up and down, Emilia unconsciously started tucking her hair back into her cap. "Yeah, I know. No goil newsies."

Swifty raised his hands. "Listen, I didn't hear nor see nothin'. And I don't say nothin'. So I'll cya around... umm... I can't call you 'Emilia'."

Emilia gave Swifty a thankful smile. "My newsie name is Sparks."

"All right, cya around Sparks."

As Swifty began going back towards the distribution center, Skittery grabbed his arm. "Swifty!" he whispered. "You know da rules, dere aren't supposed to be any goil newsies!"

Swifty rolled his eyes. "Well, Sparks is nice. And like I said, I ain't gonna say nothin'. Anyway, you're da 'senior' newsie, you handle it."

"I'm older den you by only two months and you know it!" Skittery hissed.

Smirking, Swifty answered, "Well, two months is still two months." Swifty wasn't named Swifty for nothing. Quickly escaping Skittery's grip, before the older newsie could say even two words, Swifty was gone.

Leaving Skittery alone with Sparks.

* * *

Emilia watched as Skittery stared back at her, indecision written all over his good looking features. For he was exactly that, very good looking. He fit well into the tall-people category and she knew how strong he was. He had easily picked her up and just as easily pushed her off him. 

His facial features were well defined and his brown eyes were deep set. From under his newsie cap, Emilia saw unruly, dark brown hair curling around his ears and the nape of his neck. Curiously, she saw that the curling effect was caused by his hair being wet…

Realizing she must have been staring at his face, Emilia immediately dropped her gaze. _'Stupid, stupid'_ she told herself. This was not the time to let her romantic self take over. This was not the time to flirt with a handsome, very cute, newsie.

A newsie who just happened to be holding her job on the line.

Shifting her weight from one leg to the other, Emilia wondered just what he was going to do about her.

Finally, what seemed like an eternity to her, Skittery sighed and looked at her. "Well, come on."

Surprised, Emilia couldn't help but say, "What?"

Skittery gave her a small smile. "Up till now you've nevah been caught, no reason you should get caught today."

Understanding dawned on her. He wasn't going to tell on her! So ecstatic and happy, before she even knew what she was doing, she jumped on Skittery and gave him a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Letting go of him, she saw that she had made him blush again. "It's… it's nothing… really… ummm…" Skittery looked into her face. "You'd better fix yoah hair if ya wanna pass off as a boy."

Only just feeling her long hair against her cheeks and neck, she frantically began twisting and fixing her hair back into the cap. "No one's watchin', right?"

Skittery looked behind where the distribution center was. Emilia saw that many boys were just leaving the area to get to their selling spots. "You'd betta hurry."

"Ok, I'm done. How do I look?"

Emilia mentally kicked herself. Now that was a flirty line if she ever did hear one and she hoped dearly that Skittery wouldn't take it wrong. She didn't have a mirror, she really needed to have him giver her the ok or she was in trouble.

Fortunately, Skittery didn't take her words badly and just stared at her. Finally he nodded. "It's fine. Oh, except for…"

He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair Emilia had missed and tucked it in. Now Emilia was the one blushing, for his simple act made her wish he'd do it for her every day. _'Stupid…'_

But Skittery gave her no time to dwell on the thought for he swiftly turned away and began walking to the distribution center. "Hurry up, or dere'll be no more papes ta buy."

Running then catching up with his long legged strides, they walked together towards the distribution center. They lined up towards the very back and as the boys from the front began to leave the area to go to their selling spots, they called out their hellos to Skittery. It seemed to Emilia that Skittery was either very popular or very well known.

Emilia was very surprised when Skittery struck up a conversation with her. He whispered in her ear so the other newsie wouldn't hear. "If ya know dat goil newsies aren't really allowed, den ya must have hoid of da Brooklyn goil newsies."

Keeping her tone of voice low, Emilia answered, "Brooklyn's too far from me night job. I woik at a boarding house but it only pays for da rent. I still gotta eat, so I sell papes."

"When ya talk like dat, you sound like a boy."

"Dat's how I've been able to pull it off foah so long."

They reached the distribution window and Skittery bought eighty papes. Easily hoisting it over his shoulder, Skittery walked off. For a brief moment, Emilia felt sad for in Skittery she had hoped to find a friend. Pretending to be a boy meant she couldn't really make friends with the newsie, and Skittery had been so nice to her.

But no matter. He had left, he probably didn't care about her anyway. I mean, she had tried to attack him! Turning her attention to Mr. Errol, who gave out the papes, she greeted him. "Good mornin', Mr. Errol.

Mr. Errol, who knew each and every newsie by name, winked at her. "Good morning, Sparks."

Emilia had always had a sneaking suspicion that Mr. Errol knew she wasn't a boy, but she never asked. She placed a nickel on the counter. "Ten papes."

Mr. Errol gave her a kind smile. "More than usually hard up I see, Sparks."

She could only shrug. Just as she reached out to take the newspapers, some shiny flew onto the counter. As the object finally settled, Emilia eyes widened to see it was a quarter.

"Give 'im another fifty papes, Mr. Errol," Skittery said from behind Emilia.

The elderly man nodded. "Sure thing, Skittery. It'll be my pleasure."

As he called out for more newspapers, Emilia turned to face Skittery. "I can't - "

"Well, you can't but I can," Skittery said with a no-nonsense voice.

But Emilia continued to try to argue with him for there was no way she would be able to pay him back. "But I couldn't - "

Skittery ignored her and spoke to the older man behind her. "Thanks Mr. Errol. Come on Sparks."

The newsie began to walk off so Emilia decided to reason with Errol. "Can you give me da quarter back so I can give it back ta him."

The old man just gave her an innocent look. "Once the money's in my box, there's no getting it back. So just take the papes and get off with you." He looked past her and called for the next newsie.

Frustrated and knowing there was nothing she could really do, Emilia took the extra papes and ran out of the distribution center, intent on finding Skittery. And there he was, casually leaning against the gate. Walking straight up to him, she stuck out the papes. "Dese are yoahs. Take it, cause if ya don't, I won't be able to pay ya back."

Skittery shrugged. "So, you'll owe me."

Suspicious by his words, Emilia pursed her lips. "What's dat supposed ta mean?"

Smiling, the newsie replied, "Dat means ya can take me out ta lunch."

Finally understanding where this was all leading up, too, Emilia hid a smile of pleasure which threatened to form on her lips. "So, ya lent me da money just so we can eat lunch together?"

Skittery nodded.

Emilia couldn't hold the smile back any longer. Skittery was a hard one to figure out. He was so very serious, yet sometimes she could see the sweet side of him. Well, considering his good looks and personality, Emilia decided she wouldn't mind taking the time to figure him out. She put on a mock skeptical face. "Ya actually think I'd go out with a guy who wants me ta pay foah lunch?"

The newsie only smiled shyly. "Well, I wasn't really gonna make ya pay."

"But den I'd still owe ya."

"Den if I still wanted ta, I could ask ya ta take me out ta lunch again."

Emilia chuckled. "What makes you think dat I'd even want to go out with ya in the foist place."

Skittery pretended to think about it. "Well, in da foist place, yoah flirtin' with me."

Blushing, Emilia looked down at her feet. "I'm not."

"Yes you are. And stop blushing. As a mattah of fact, stop smiling. When you do, dere's no mistaking dat yoah a goil with such a pretty face like yours."

"Now who's flirtin'?"

Ignoring her comment, Skittery instead asked, "Where shall we meet? Tibby's ain't a good idea, everybody'll see ya."

Thinking for a moment, Emilia hit upon an idea. "Dere are some vendors along the parkside. It's a bit cold but – "

"Great. I'll see you at Columbus Circle."

"At the monument?"

"Perfect. I'll cya at noon."

And with that, Skittery pushed himself off against the gate and with a slight nod began walking off, yelling out headlines.

Emilia smiled, watching his retreating figure. Maybe things were starting to look up for her.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, did you like it? I absolutely loved writing this chapter, Skittery is so adorable and I love him now (well, I liked him before, but now that I've written, I like him even more! Strange, huh?) 

Sorry that I wasn't able to put Chapter 11 by New Year's. :P I thought I'd be able to but unfortunately it wasn't possible. I'll continue posting though, please be patient with me!

Also, one more question, I've forgotten totally about Crutchy. Since there's really no girl for him or anything, would you guys mind very much if I just cut him out of my whole story? Of course I'll give a reason for it but to tell the truth, it's tough writing about every single newsie and adding one more is kind of a hassle. I hope you all don't mind.

_**

* * *

Special Thanks To My Special Reviewers: **_

**Dimonah Tralon** Thanks for the character, I got her through my e-mail address! I'll ask for any more particulars later on in the story. Hope you liked this new chapter!

**Hope Diamonde** Hey there, thanks for reviewing for both chapter 5 and 6. Oh, sorry you didn't get everything you wanted for Christmas, but at least it was a really great one! Wow, cool, it snowed EIGHT inches!?!? It snowed over here a bit but it was all slushy, couldn't even make a decent snowball. :P The weather forecast says it's going to snow today, I hope so! Hope you liked this chapter with Skittery in it!

**Knots** Yep, Jackie-boy and Spot have found their girls! Oh, severe maintenance for your computer? I hope it's all fixed now! Nice that your dad is letting you use his computer though. :P Yeah, I know what you mean about having a new _male_ character. Sometimes it gets a bit tiresome to write girl characters all the time. And Wolf is _uber_ cool!

**FrenchyGoil** Yup, Hornet and Ariana are sooo funny together! Later on in chapter 11 they become 'sort-of-pseudo-maybe' friends. At least not enemies per say. Wolf _is_ an impressive cool character, isn't he?

**Written Sparks** Thanks for reviewing though you've read these chapters before already! I'm so glad you're still loving the story! Hope you liked this chapter, it has your character in it!!

**splashey** Glad you liked the previous chapter so much! Wolf is incredibly hot… definitely! :P Of course, I'm only being loaned him for a while. (sigh…)


	8. Day Two: Racetrack

_**Never Bet on Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 8 for all you readers! Thanks for all the reviews as usual, you guys are great! Well, school has started… (groans all around) Awful, isn't it? But I'm still getting the chapters up, that's good, right? Hope you love this chapter, featuring… RACE!

**Characters featured in this chapter and who they belong to:  
**

_Ashley 'Lady Luck' Bennet – Racetrack's Goil  
__Tiffany – splashey  
__William 'Uncle Will' Bennet – pmochizuki  
__Dennis Fillerman – pmochizuki_

_**Replies to Reviewers at the bottom of the chapter**_

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Day Two – Racetrack **

Mush sighed with some frustration as another pedestrian walked by, deliberately ignoring the young teen holding out a pape. Selling was just not going well, and it didn't help that the headlines were more than usually bad. It would be noon in about an hour and he had hardly finished off half of his load of newspapers.

Kid Blink seemed also to be having troubles. A couple too engrossed in themselves to notice anyone else walked right past the eye-patched newsie. Blink narrowed his one eye then looked at his selling partner. "Dis is ridiculous. How're we supposed ta sell papes with headlines like 'Mayor Goes South to Spend Holidays with Family'?"

"'Extry, extry! Mayor Taken Extremely Ill, Forced to Take a Sabbatical in Hopes of Being Brought Back to Health'!!"

Hearing the fascinating headlines being shouted out, Mush and Kid Blink turned to see their other selling partner, Racetrack, handing off a newspaper to a passerby. The Italian newsie tipped his hat. "Tank ya, sir! Mayor's story on page 3."

Rolling his eyes, Mush sighed. "Why didn't we tink of dat headline?"

To his side, Kid Blink was talking to himself with a strange expression on his face. "Page 3? Sabbatical?"

Deciding not to dwell on big words he didn't really understand, Mush looked towards Racetrack and saw that the shorter newsie was walking towards them with a pleased expression on his face. It was then that Mush noticed the other newsie devoid of any newspapers.

Racetrack nodded towards the businessman who had sold the newspaper to. "Dere goes me last pape!"

Mush could only gape at his friend. How could he have sold so many newspapers so quickly?

On the other hand, Kid Blink was speaking with a somewhat annoyed tone in his voice. "Well, dat's ta be expected. Ya only bought twenty-five papes today."

Very curious by what he just heard, Mush asked Race, "Why didn't ya get yoah usual fifty?"

Racetrack just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I just thought I won't be able to sell well today, dat's all."

Mush and Kid Blink looked back at him strangely. "Are ya sure you ain't sick, Race?" Mush asked, somewhat worried. Racetrack hardly ever looked at the negative side of things, he would always think positively about that day's selling. It was extremely strange of him to buy only half the amount he usually bought.

Race rolled his eyes. "I'se fine. I just thought I wouldn't be able to sell all me papes, dat's all!"

"Whatevah ya say, Race," Blink said. "By da way, where in da woild did ya get the woid 'sabbatical'? Do ya even know what it means?"

The shorter newsie narrowed his eyes, slightly annoyed by Kid Blink's insinuation. "Of coise I know what it means. I read, don't I?"

"All right, all right, don't take it wrong," Kid Blink said with a grin. "Oh, and another thing. Didn't ya get da idea of 'Mayor Taken Ill' blah blah from the front page headline?"

"Dat's right."

Mush raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Den why did ya tell da guy it was on page 3?"

Giving them a cheeky smile, Racetrack explained proudly, "I ain't stupid enough to tell 'im what page the 'real' story was on. Boy, would he be mad when he finds out what the real headlines are!"

Well, Mush certainly had to give the newsie credit. That was indeed a very smart move; he would really have to try it out sometime.

Mush looked behind Racetrack's shoulder to look for any other customers. It was certainly a good thing he did so because the guy to whom Racetrack had sold his last paper was coming towards them. And he didn't look too happy.

Mush, still keeping his eyes trained on the unhappy victim to Racetrack's deception, tapped Race on the shoulder. "Ummm... yoah idea just backfired."

Not really comprehending, Racetrack seemed about to speak when Angry Customer yelled out. "Hey, you! Newsie!"

Racetrack winced as he began to nonchalantly get away, looking as innocent as possible. "I'll see ya guys later, ok?" he whispered.

"You coming ta Tibby's?" Mush said out of the corner of his mouth.

"Probably not," Kid Blink said, unsuccessfully trying to hold back his laughter at Racetrack's situation. "It's gonna take at least all of da morning and most of da afternoon trying ta get away from dis guy! You couldn't have picked a taller guy, Race!"

With a final glare, Racetrack suddenly began running in the most convenient direction away from his chaser. As he turned the next corner, he called out behind his shoulder, "Talk ta ya bummers latah!"

Seeing that the newsie was making a run for it, the man speeded up. "You get back here young man! You have some explaining to do!"

"Kid Blink! We gotta help Racetrack!" Mush whispered furiously at Kid Blink.

The eye-patched kid sighed. "Yeah, I know. Let's pull the old routine, shall we?"

Moving at exactly the same time they both began moving towards the corner where Racetrack had disappeared to. Exactly at the corner, Mush pretended to stumble and dropped his papers on the ground.

"Oh deah!" Kid Blink exclaimed in an obviously very false sympathetic voice. "Let me help ya!"

And as he went to move to 'help' his friend, he conveniently bumped into the Customer who was trying to turn the corner. The man, not able to check his speed, fell forward but managed to right himself before hitting the ground.

'_Great,'_ Mush thought. The plan would have been for the man to fall then have the two newsies do their best to hinder him by 'helping' him up. Just at that moment, Mush had a good idea. He stood up from 'picking up his papes' and blocked the man slightly, making the still angry guy step over some of his papes.

"Ahhh!" Mush exclaimed. "Ya stepped on me papes, mister! Now what am I goin' ta do? I can't sell dem no more!"

The man, obviously very upset now, glared at Mush and Kid Blink who had joined them. "You two friends of that lying newsie?"

Kid Blink feigned distaste. "Dat runt? Nah, he was just trying to bum some papes from us since he was stupid enough not ta have bought enough papes. Stupid Italian."

Mush stifled a chuckle and pretended to cough.

The man seemed to believe everything for he growled, "A regular rascal, huh? Do you boys have any idea where he's staying? I'm going to have to complain to the head of his lodging house."

"Well, dat'll be da Brooklyn Lodging House."

This time Mush really gagged and Kid Blink poked him in the side discreetly.

The customer smiled. "Perfect, I'll go over there myself." He pulled out a dime out of his pocket. "You boys have been a big help." He tossed the coin to Mush then went off on his own way.

As soon as he was out of sight, Mush turned to Kid Blink and yelled, "Are you crazy?! Sending dat guy to Brooklyn?!"

Kid Blink, who had been keeping an emotionless face during the whole deal, finally started chuckling, his lips upturned into a broad smile. "Can you imagine Spot's face when dat guy goes to complain about 'his' newsies cheating on the customers?"

Understanding dawned on him and a grin began creeping onto Mush's face. "Here's something bettah. Imagine dat guy's face when he realizes just what he's up against?"

The two newsies started laughing out loud, startling many passersby. "Spot's gonna be fuming mad!" Kid Blink howled.

Mush suddenly calmed down, a thought entering his head. "What if 'e finds out it was us who sent - ?"

"No worries," Kid Blink said confidently. "He'll never know."

Remembering the dime still clutched in his hand, Mush put it away then pulled out a nickel which he handed to his friend. "Here ya go, fifty-fifty."

Kid Blink smiled. "All we have ta do is not let Race get wind of what happened or he'll try ta get a cut into our profits."

Another round of laughter erupted between them as they began picking up Mush's non-damaged papes to continue their selling.

* * *

Only when Racetrack reached Sheepshead Bay did he stop running. Going to an unoccupied bench, he sat down and tried to get his breathing back in control. Luckily, as he scanned the area, he didn't see that crazy guy chasing him any more. 

As he relaxed, he saw that there was an unusually large crowd considering it wasn't particularly a holiday or anything of the sort. But Racetrack knew exactly the reason for the crowds. Today was the day Sierra Winds was coming out of her retirement to run in the early afternoon race.

Well, retirement wasn't really the word to use. About a year ago, the then only two-year-old filly had been a victorious champion of several races. Everyone had thought she'd be going somewhere and would make history. But in one of her races, the horse in front of her had somehow taken a misstep and fallen hard. Sierra Winds' jockey, unable to maneuver in time, had been forced to unexpectedly jump the filly at an awkward angle. Sierra Winds had landed safely, or so they had thought until they saw that the horse with a noticeably limp. The doctors determined that she had a severely pulled tendon in her front leg.

Forced into retirement, the whole racing community had been disappointed in Sierra Wind's career being cut short. Racetrack remembered how he too had been sorely disappointed. She had always been a sure win for him.

But a few months later, rumor had it that Sierra Winds had started under going training once more. And sure enough, it was suddenly made public that she would race once again. Of course the excitement this news caused was incredible. There was no way anyone who knew anything of racing was going to miss this race.

So here Racetrack was, at Sheepshead Races, to watch this race.

Of course, that had been the real reason he had bought fewer papes than usual, he had wanted to make sure he'd finish selling before noon, which was when the race would take place.

Racetrack, finally having caught his breath, went over to the gates where countless people were waiting in lines to get in. He looked at the clock which was just over the entrance.

11:23.

There was no way he was going to line up only to get in and get a really bad place to watch the race from. He'd have to get in as quickly as possible to get a good spot.

He'd sneak in as usual. No reason to pay admission when one didn't have to.

Well, it really wasn't too difficult. Racetrack knew one of the guards personally. Richards, the guard's name, liked the Italian newsie and besides; Richards was very partial to nice cigars.

As soon as the cigar transaction was made with Richards, Racetrack was able to sneak in without any problems. He immediately made his way through the crowds to the huge blackboard where all the announcements were written.

He stood in front of the boards, scanned it, and found what he had been looking forward. The 12:10 race. And there was her name: Sierra Winds. As Racetrack looked at the betting odds for the horse, his eyes almost popped out. 8 to 1?! Nice odds!

Except, they were too nice. Racetrack chewed his lip thoughtfully. As an expert gambler, he knew what those odds meant. It meant that there was a high probability that Sierra Winds wouldn't win. Everyone must think her injury would hinder her from winning.

Racetrack let his eyes wander the board a bit more. And once more, his eyes almost popped out. Sixpence. It was none other than Sixpence who was the favorite for the race!

In the racing community, Sixpence was everyone's favorite. The colt was a beautiful thoroughbred, the envy of any horse owner. And there was no denying how big and well-muscled Sixpence was.

Now this was certainly a dilemma for Racetrack. Oh, how he had wanted to bet on Sierra Winds for it would have been great for the filly to win the race just coming out of retirement. On the other hand, Sixpence was a sure win.

It was now 11:46.

Lots of onlookers were now crowding around from behind him, peering at the board. Racetrack, never one to be intimidated by people who were almost always taller than him, held his ground, refusing to move from his spot.

But what to do, what to do. He would have to decide as quickly as possible.

To help him think better, he reached into his pocket to grab a cigar. But as he moved, his elbow hit the person standing next to him. "Sorry," Racetrack said, glancing briefly at the person. He took another look though as he realized it was a girl about his own age.

"That's ok," she said without even looking at him.

Shrugging at the girl's indifference, Racetrack took out his cigar and stuck it in his mouth. But he didn't move to light it just yet. It was too crowded to even attempt such a feat, and besides, he liked chewing on his cigars more than actually smoking them.

He heard someone making a disgusted sound next to him. It was that girl again. As he turned to look at her curiously, she too, looked at him. On her face was a look of pure disgust. "Smoking is so gross."

Both surprised and annoyed by her words, Race only cocked his head. "Excuse me?"

"I'm very sure you heard me so there's no sense in my repeating myself," she said with a roll of her eyes. "Smoking stunts growth, didn't you know?"

Ooooh, now he was definitely annoyed. Racetrack hated it when people very purposely made comments on his short stature. He looked the girl up and down, sizing up his opponent. Except there was not much to size up at all.

The girl was a bit shorter than him and just as small. She wore a brown jacket over her petite frame and Racetrack was startled to see her wearing pants and boots. Since she was now looking away he couldn't see her face, only her light chestnut hair which was cut at the shoulders under her brown cabby hat.

Deciding he wasn't going to let her get the last word, Racetrack snorted. "Well, you would certainly know about 'stunting growth', wouldn'tya?"

He was amused to see her turn her head abruptly to face him, grey eyes looking back at him angrily. She took one step closer to him and tried to stare him down. Strangely enough, Racetrack found himself not minding the closeness of their faces as he mused to himself how cute she was. Even when angry.

He couldn't help but smirk back as she realized her glaring wasn't putting him down at all. She abruptly stepped back to a safe distance and folded her arms across her chest. "You're a little too young to be at the races, aren't you? Plus, I just bet you don't have a ticket showing you paid to get in here."

Perturbed just how close she was to the truth, Racetrack answered back sarcastically, "A young goil like ya shouldn't be at da races at all."

She glared daggers at him. "At least I have a right to be here."

Racetrack glanced at the clock. 11:51.

"Look here, Miss High-and-Mighty. I have a bet to place on Sixpence, so why don't ya just go bother someone else, 'k?"

"Sixpence? Ha!" the girl laughed. "You're dumber than I would have thought, Mister Thick-Head! To bet on Sixpence?"

"Den dere seems to be more 'thick-heads' than you thought, Miss Smart-Mouth, because he's the favorite of the race."

The girl sniffed. "Men! They think they know everything. Sierra Winds is definitely going to win the race, she's never lost a race!"

"Neither has Sixpence!" Racetrack snapped back

She waved the comment away. "That's beside the point."

"Beside da point?! Yoah being totally irrational!" The more Racetrack argued with this girl, the more he found himself resolute in betting on Sixpence. "For yoah information, Sixpence has never had an injury like Sierra Winds. Dere's no way Sierra Winds can win aftah such a long retirement!"

Seeing the girl was going to retort something, and since Racetrack just wanted to leave with the last word, he interrupted her. "Listen, I'd love ta stay and chat wit ya - "

"I bet!"

" – so good-bye, and I hope we won't meet again."

Grey eyes flashing, the girl nodded. "I feel exactly the same!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Whatever!"

"Sure!"

Racetrack just couldn't believe how childish he was acting! But this girl was so... so... so... ANNOYING!

They had now resorted to glaring at each other, neither refusing to back down. Until they heard someone calling out. "Attention! Attention! All races for the day canceled due to bad track conditions!"

"WHAT?!" the two teens exclaimed.

The announcer continued to shout out, "Those who have made bets can get refunds at the booths where they bought their tickets! Attention! Attention! Today's races will be held tomorrow at the same times! For more information on today and tomorrow's races, go to..."

Racetrack stopped listening and groaned. This was turning out to be a bad day. First of all, he had to sell less papes than usual to make it to the race, now the race was being canceled! And that annoying girl...

He looked all around but found he could catch no sight of her.

* * *

Ashley Bennet ran towards the stables, holding down her cap with one hat. Finally, reaching her destination, she skidded to a halt. "Uncle Will! Did you hear about – ?" 

"Keep your tone down, child! You don't want to have Sierra go into a fuss, do you?"

Giving her uncle an embarrassed smile, she went to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry."

William Bennet chuckled. "Sweetie, you have to learn to calm down a bit. You're always jumping about!"

Ashley shook her head with a smile. "As if you do anything but sit here in front of the stall whittling away at nothing."

Uncle Will pretended to be hurt. "Now, you know just how much you love my carvings."

Softening her gaze, Ashley went to give him a hug. "Of course I do. So, is Sierra all taken care of? She seemed to be raring to go today."

"She's a bit upset, she doesn't understand why I've got her all settled down for the day. Especially when this morning there was so much excitement."

Ashley rolled her eyes. Excitement, too much excitement in her opinion. All those reporters and that awful Genevieve Collins strutting around like she actually had anything to do with Sierra.

Well, whatever. At that moment, Sierra stuck her head out of the opened top part of her stall. The filly reached out to take the hat from Ashley's head.

"Hey!" Ashley snatched her hat back but with a smile on her face. Sierra had for the longest time loved stealing the teen's hat, an act which was always done fondly on the horse's part. It was obvious to whoever saw the horse and girl together that the two loved each other dearly. Ashley would never want to part with Sierra.

The thought made Ashley absently stroke Sierra's nose. "Uncle Will? Do you really think Sierra can win tomorrow's race?"

Uncle Will, pausing for a moment from his whittling, peered at his niece over his glasses. "Not having any doubts are you?"

"No," Ashley said, looking away. "I'm just worried, that's all."

"There's no need to worry," the elder said kindly.

"Lucky! Mr. Bennet!" Both teen and adult looked towards where the voice was coming from. It was Ashley's good friend, Tiffany, one of the stable hands at Sheepshead Bay.

Ashley wrinkled her nose as Tiffany came to stop in front of her. "I hate it when you call me Lucky!"

Tiffany pushed back her light brown bangs away from her bluish-green eyes. She gave Ashley an all too familiar smile; the smile she used when she was going to say something really sarcastic. "But Lucky," she said, fluttering her eyelashes. "You know how good your luck is."

At this, Uncle Will roared with laughter while Ashley blushed a deep red. Everyone who knew her knew how really bad her luck was. She could never win any bets, she was never good at guessing games, and she could hardly say she had been lucky with guys. Guys were too annoying and stupid anyway…

Covering her embarrassment as quickly as possible, Ashley stuck her tongue out at Tiffany. Her friend just stuck her tongue back at her.

"Enough, children," Uncle Will said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. "So, what brings you from your work to come to this side of the stables?"

Tiffany's eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I came over to tell you that Mrs. Snooty-Face-Nitwit wants to talk to you, Mr. Bennet."

Ashley smiled as her uncle looked at Tiffany disapprovingly. "You shouldn't call Mrs. Collins such names, Tiffany."

"But she's such an airhead!" protested Tiffany. "And she walks like this!" Tiffany began strutting around the stable area, sashaying her hips, hands on her waist, nose held high in the air.

"Hey, you look just like her, Tiffany!" Ashley said giggling.

"All right, enough," Uncle Will said sternly. "Tiffany, back to work. Ashley, stay with Sierra to make sure she relaxes. I'll be off to see Mrs. – "

"Snooty-Face-Nitwit?" Ashley and Tiffany finished, innocent looks on their faces.

Seeing the look on Mr. Bennet's face, Tiffany scurried off. "See ya... Lucky!"

"Ha ha, very funny!"

Soon, Tiffany was gone and Uncle Will left with a promise to be back soon. Ashley patted Sierra on the nose and promised to be back soon as she left to go get some special treats for the horse.

She went to the storage room and grabbing a bag she filled it with an apple and a few carrots. But as she was walking back to Sierra's stall, she heard someone running behind her.

She turned around to see someone run around the corner and flatten himself against the wall as if not wanting to be seen. She narrowed her eyes as she realized it was the boy she had seen at the main area of the racetrack. He hadn't noticed her at all but continued to stay still against the wall.

Moments later, a guard ran past, Ashley recognizing him as Dennis Fillerman. Again she narrowed her eyes. Fillerman was definitely not on her list of favorite people. He seemed to really dislike kids and always gave the young stable hands, including herself, a hard time.

Fortunately, Fillerman went right past, not seeing the hiding teen.

But Ashley knew that Fillerman would head back soon coming this way again. Fillerman was heading for a big wide open area; he'd realize that the boy had gone a different way.

Well, no matter how much she had disliked the teen, she didn't want to see him caught by someone like Fillerman. "Hey, you!" she whispered harshly.

He turned around and was startled to see her. He was just about to leave until Ashley called out to him again. "I wouldn't go that way, you'd get caught." Making a decision, Ashley added, "I'll get you outta here."

The teen hesitated. And hesitation was not what Ashley needed at the moment. Sighing in frustration, she went to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

Fortunately, he was too surprised to protest so she was able to take him towards Sierra's stall. Hearing someone coming towards them, she opened Sierra's stall and shoved him in. "Just stay quiet!" she hissed then grabbed a broom, pretending to sweep.

She groaned inwardly seeing that it was Fillerman.

"You! What was your name... Alice!"

Ashley gritted her teeth. "The name's Ashley." _'Bozo.'_

Fillerman waved her comment aside. "Whatever. Have you seen a boy around your age, your height, come through here?"

"Hey!" Ashley said with a smirk. "It's not my job to keep track of people's coming and goings. Actually... it's your job, isn't it?"

Glaring down at her, Fillerman growled, "Watch your tongue, young lady. You could get into big trouble." He turned on his heel, calling back behind him, "If you see him, make sure to inform me, Annie."

As soon as he was out of sight, Ashley stamped her foot. "The name's Ashley, you moron!"

"It's nice ta meet ya, Ashley."

She whirled around to see Racetrack peeking out of the stall. He came out, carefully closing the gate behind him. "My name's Anthony, but all me friends call me Racetrack."

"Well, I'm not your friend, Anthony," Ashley said, putting the broom back against the chair. "Was I right in assuming you didn't pay to get in here like all normal people?"

Racetrack ignored her comment and turned to look at Sierra Winds who was looking out curiously at the teens. "So, dis is da great Sierra Winds."

Ashley cocked her head in surprise. "How did you know?"

He pointed to the name plaque. "I can read."

An awkward silence stretched out for some time as Racetrack stroked the beautiful roan filly. Ashley was surprised to see how gentle and unhurried he was. And she was even more surprised to see that Sierra was accepting him.

"Are you her owner?"

Ashley shook her head. "No. But my uncle and I are stable hands for the Collins who really own Sierra. So I've watched Sierra grow up from when she was born."

Racetrack, somewhat embarrassed, looked down at his shoes. "I shouldn't have been so rude back dere at da tracks. I shoulda seen how much she meant ta ya. No wonder you want her ta win."

His kind words had Ashley speaking up almost against her will. "That's not the only reason. Mr. Collins gave Sierra to his wife as a present, but she's no longer of any real use if she doesn't race. If she doesn't win her next race, Mrs. Collins said she'll be up for sale." What was she doing, telling it all to this stranger? But he was being so kind...

Understanding, Racetrack nodded. "Then you'll be separated."

Ashley forced a smile on her face. "No we won't. She's going to win tomorrow."

Racetrack couldn't answer as suddenly his hat was stolen from Sierra Winds. "Hey, give me dat back!" He swiped the hat and put it right back on his head, standing a safe distance away from the horse who was trying hard to look innocent. Racetrack smiled at Ashley. "Does she do that often?"

She wanted to answer, 'yes, but only to me' but couldn't. Racetrack was looking at her and she couldn't help but notice how cute he was with his somewhat round face, bright eyes, and oh, so charming smile. She mentally kicked herself. This was not the time, she didn't even like him, remember?

"Let's go, Anthony," Ashley said, more sternly than she had meant to. "I know of a way you can get out of here without getting caught."

Waiting for Racetrack to say a final good-bye to Sierra Winds, Ashley debated whether to grab his hand again. Thinking it not a good idea, especially since she was quite sure she's blush if she did, she had him follow behind her, giving her time to wonder why she was acting so strangely towards this annoying, cute, sweet stranger.

Racetrack watched as Ashley walked away without so much as a good-bye. She had, as she had said she would, brought him out of the racetracks safely by an exit the newsie had never even seen. She told him it was used only authorized people but everyone knew her so they assumed he was her friend and didn't comment.

But Racetrack didn't want her to leave so abruptly. Strange as it was, there was something very attractive about her, though she tended to be a little too annoying and sarcastic from what he knew of her. "Hey Ashley!"

She stopped then turned to face him, an agitated look on her face. "What?"

The newsie smiled. "Thank foah helpin' me. And what I said about me wantin' to nevah see ya again – "

"I'm thinking the exact same thing you are."

Racetrack's eyes widened in surprise. "Ya mean ya wouldn't mind seeing me again?"

Ashley snorted. "That's not what I meant, duh."

"Well, dat's what I meant, duh."

She furrowed her eyebrows for a second, not comprehending. "Wait a minute. Forget I interrupted and finish your sentence."

"With pleasure!" Racetrack said a little too cheerily. He walked right up to her and said, "Let's try dis again. 'And what I said about me wantin' to nevah see ya again... I've changed me mind. I really wouldn't mind seeing youse again.'" And with that, Racetrack took her by the hand and gallantly kissed it. He looked up just in time to see Ashley's eyes widen in shock. Then Racetrack watched with glee as a smile – a real smile – spread over her face.

"You know, Racetrack, you're not that bad. For a guy."

With that, Ashley quickly turned away and ran back to the stables, not once looking back.

Racetrack raised a fist in the air. Yes, he had found her! He couldn't remember the names of the other three girls in his mind. He couldn't even remember what their faces looked like! But no matter, this Ashley girl he wasn't going to pass up. She was spunky, sassy, annoying, sarcastic... perfect! Never once in his life had he met up a girl who had all those personalities, and still had too very important other characteristics; to be very likable and very cute.

As he walked off to find some lunch, he realized that in the end, Ashley had called him by his name. Racetrack.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Did you guys like it? I loved writing this chapter (actually, I love writing ALL my chapters!)! Racetrack's goil is nice, isn't she? Lol She's perfect for Racetrack, but of course... dun duh dun! Will he be able to get her to the New Year's Party? 

**Special Announcement:** I cannot get in touch with these people listed underneath this announcement. If I do not hear from you guys, I will assume my permission for using your character in my story has been taken away. If you still want to see your character in the story, review!

_Strawberri Shake, geometrygal, Dreamer Conlon, Moonlights Sundance, MyDogAteMyPenname, and Ashlynd… waiting to hear from you guys!_

**

* * *

Next Chapter:** Jack meets with Kathryn and a few surprises. Skittery keeps his date with 'Sparks' (Emilia). _**

* * *

Special Thanks to Reviewers** _

**TheLoneReed** Spot is your obsession, huh? I understand about not reviewing chapter6, it's totally understandable! Glad you liked Skittery, he IS cute, isn't he? Oh, you read the chapter four hours before the new year? Cool, glad you enjoyed it! Thanks for reviewing yet once again!

**C. M. Higgins** Hey there, I was just going over my e-mails again, and I saw that I had asked permission to use Pike in my story! Is it still ok? If so, you'll be seeing him in chapter 11 most probably! Do you want him to be Milkshake's boyfriend? I'll ask my friend Racetrack's Goil for Pike's info. Hope you liked this chapter!

**Brooklyn's Miracle** Hey there, thanks for reviewing! You asked in your review that you couldn't get the 'description'. Did you mean Arianna's description? It's towards the end of chapter 6 just before Spot gives Arianna back her money.

**FrenchyGoil** Yeah, my idea of Newsies in the morning is that they're verrrrry silly. Lots of pushing around, splashing of water, you know… Groan, school has started, hasn't it? Blech, how awful. Well, I hope you have time to read this! Enjoy! P.S. Yeah, no Crutchy is ok with me, too. :P

**Hope Diamonde** Thanks for reviewing! A balmy 65 degrees where you are?! Whoah… well, it's actually quite warm now here in Japan. I agree about extreme temperature changes giving you a cold, I'm at the moment having a very bad cold; sore throat, runny nose, you know, the whole works. :P Well, anyway, glad you liked the previous chapter with Skittery and Emilia!

**Chocolates** Hurray, glad you think my story is getting better with each chapter! Jackie's Day 2 is coming in the next chapter! Hope you'll like it!

**Nosilla** Hey there! Thanks for the reviews! Glad you're loving this so much!

**splashey** Yup, Skittery is very cute… hot pink shirt, hee hee! Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading this chapter once again! It has your character Tiffany in it! I'll have her come out more if you want!

**Written Sparks** Hiya! I'm so pleased that you think I did a good portrayal of your character! I love her character a lot, it's a pleasure to be able to use her in my humble, little story. Thanks for letting me use her, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Dimonah Tralon** Well, it's hard thinking up different ways for the boys to meet the girls, but I'm so glad you think them all creative! Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it!


	9. Day Two: At the Park

_**Never Bet on Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note:** Another chapter is out! I hope you were all excited about this! This has both the romance of Jack/Kathryn and Skittery/Emilia coming more into play here. The romance has only just started to bloom, and it was lots of fun to write!

**Characters featured in this chapter and who they belong to:  
**

_Mrs. Wickham - pmochizuki_

_**Replies to Reviewers at the bottom of the chapter**_

**_

* * *

Chapter 9: Day Two – At the Park _**

Jack Kelly kept turning his head this way and that, his eyes roaming everywhere. Where was she? It was at least twenty minutes past noon, and he couldn't see Kathryn MacNiell anywhere.

In pent up frustration, Jack leaned heavily against a lamp post and looked up into the sky. Closing his eyes, Jack brought up the image of Kathryn into his head. The image he had captured when she had started walking away from him, the one instant when she had turned around to gaze back at him.

Not able to hold back a sigh, Jack did so. The girl had been so pretty and he was quite afraid she had already stolen his heart. Could he already be in love with her?

Remembering what David had told him the other day, he grimaced. Did Dave really think him that shallow, to be with a different girl every other day? But Jack had to admit, lately he really hadn't made any stance in trying to keep a long relationship with any girl.

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets. No, he wasn't that bad and this time, he knew he had found the right girl. The second he had laid eyes on her, he knew that she was someone special.

_But that's how you always look at girls_, an inner voice spoke inside of him. With some annoyance, Jack knew that sadly, it was the truth. Well, he couldn't help but feel all warm inside when a pretty girl looked back at him! Who wouldn't?

Yet, this time was different. He was sure of it. But…

Jack pushed himself off the lamp post and began pacing slowly.

This time he would have to be careful. This time he couldn't make any assumptions on his heart. He would have to be sure if this girl, Kathryn, was the right girl for him. More than anything, he wanted to show Medda that he wouldn't be blinded by just any pretty face. More than anything, he wanted to prove to himself that he was capable of looking at the true person inside any person, especially girls.

With renewed confidence and hope, Jack once more began his search for Kathryn. She had promised to meet him here at the park, hadn't she? And she didn't seem like the girl to break promises on a mere whim. From what little he had seen of her, she had seemed very responsible and down to earth…

"Jack!"

The Manhattan newsie turned round to see a little girl running towards him. The girl called out his name once more and Jack answered with a wave of his hand.

Jennifer stopped just a few feet from his, her cheeks red from the exercise. "I thought I'd never find you! I'm so afraid we are late."

"S'ok, Jennifer," Jack replies with a smile. He cast his eyes about and saw to his dismay that he could catch no sight of Kathryn. He knelt down to Jennifer's level, the little girl finally seeming to have calmed down from her run. "So, where's Aunt Kathryn?"

"Oh, she's somewhere about," Jennifer said with a careless wave.

Though annoyed by the manner in which the girl had replies, Jack chose to keep his comments of 'prissy rich' girls to himself. Instead he stood up and offered a hand to Jennifer. "Shall we go look for 'er?"

With a crisp nod, her blonde curls bobbing, Jennifer took the hand. "Do let's, I'm afraid she'll be quite upset to see she's become lost again."

Forcing himself not to roll his eyes, Jack began leading the young girl through the park. At first, neither spoke until Jack decided to ask Jennifer a question which had been one most on his mind. "Tell me, Jennifer, is Aunt Kathryn really… well… is she really yoah aunt?"

Jennifer giggled. "No, not really, silly! She just works for mother and me. She's my governess you know! And quite a nice one, she's stayed the longest compared to my other governesses."

Jack found himself somewhat relieved that this little upstart and the pretty governess were not really related. How unfortunate it would have to be for if ever he had to deal with any of Miss MacNiell's relatives, he would have to put up with Jennifer. A scary thought and Jack forced himself not to think about it.

Fortunately for him, only moments later, he saw Kathryn coming towards them, a most annoyed look upon her face. He smiled softly to himself, seeing the most tempting way she was puckering her lips. But he quickly shook away the thought. What was he thinking? _Get a grip Jackie-boy…_

Kathryn reached them and Jack couldn't help but admire the way she was dressed. Underneath her coat she was wearing a white blouse and a wide sash-like belt tied around her trim waist. With some curiosity, Jack noticed that beneath the folds of her skirt, she was wearing black boots with heels maybe an inch tall. Yet because of his own height, she was still half a foot shorter than he.

The object of his admiration put her hands on her hips, looking down at Jennifer with a stern look. "I told you quite clearly," she said sharply, "that I didn't want you running up ahead of me. It's a good thing that Jack wasn't too far from us."

Saying his name, she finally looked up to meet his eyes. Her grey eyes became friendly as she gave him a nod of greeting. In return he bowed. "Nice ta see ya didn't forget about me."

She cocked her head slightly. "Forget you? How could I?"

Jack's heart skipped a beat. Could it be? Maybe she too had liked him from their brief meeting the day before? Could it really be that his small yet growing affection for her was being returned?

But all his hopes were crushed as she only continued to say, "How can I forget someone who helped in finding my charge? You were awfully kind about it."

Quickly swallowing away some disappointment in what she had said, Jack shrugged. "Anyone would have done the same."

Any more conversation was put to a halt when Jenny tugged on Kathryn's hand. "Aunt Kathryn! Lucas and Kitty are over there!" She looked up into the older girl's face, eyes pleading. "Please let me go over and play with them. Please? I promise to stay in sight!"

Before Kathryn could either giver her consent or even argue, Jennifer ran off to join two other children about her own age. The two children shouted out their greetings to the little girl and soon the three of them began playing in the plentiful snow.

An older woman walked towards Jack and Kathryn, a tired smile on her face. "Hello Kathryn."

The woman and the girl hugged each other, and Jack heard Kathryn say, "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Wickham." The two stepped apart and Kathryn continued. "And how is everything in the Henderson home?'

The woman, assumedly Mrs. Wickham, shrugged her small shoulders. "All right. Lucas and Kitty are quite a handful though."

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "Tell me about children being a handful."

After she spoke, the two of them and Jack looked towards where the children were. Even now they were running around, throwing snow at each other, and in effect going farther and farther away.

Jack found himself being looked over by Mrs. Wickham's sharp blue eyes. "And who is this young man, Kathryn? A new boyfriend?" She teasingly looked at Kathryn. "Now why haven't you ever told me about him, keeping him a secret? Does Joshua know?"

To quite his amusement, Jack saw Kathryn blush a bright red, but on the other hand he was feeling all strange inside. Joshua? Who was this Joshua?

"Mrs. Wickham! No! I mean… I only meant him yesterday! And…" Kathryn spoke brokenly.

Mrs. Wickham laughed. "Calm down, young lady! It was only a simple question." She turned to face Jack and stuck out a hand. "What's your name, lad?"

Jack took the hand, his own hand held in an even and steady grip. "Da name's Jack Kelly, ma'am. Nice ta make yoah acquaintance." He turned to try to catch Kathryn's eye but saw to his dismay that she was trying very hard to ignore him.

The elder woman looked between the two younger teenagers then looked back towards the young children. A sly expression stole over her face but disappeared so quickly that Jack wondered if he had imagined it. Until Mrs. Wickham spoke. "Kathryn, I know how hard and how long you've been working without a break. I'll watch Jennifer along with my two children. We'll be back in a thirty minutes, enjoy yourselves."

Jack watched as Kathryn opened her mouth, yet no words came out for she was too astonished by the offer. Ignoring Kathryn's look of surprise, Mrs. Wickham took Jack's hand. "It was nice meeting you," she said kindly; then with a sly wink, she turned and began walking in the direction the three children had been heading.

By this time, Kathryn seemed to have gathered her wits for in four quick steps she took hold of the elder woman. "No, I can't let you take care of Jennifer, it's my job! If the Donovans find out - !"

Mrs. Wickham patted the frantic girl on the cheek. "Don't worry, I won't say a word." Then before anything more could be said, the woman walked off, leaving Kathryn and Jack just watching her.

Her back still turned to Jack, the newsie walked up to her and was just about to tap her on the shoulder when she spun around. She bumped slightly into him for she had obviously not expected to have him stand just behind her. With a yelp, she jumped back and blushed once more that very bright red.

Finally, Jack couldn't help it. He started chuckling for Kathryn looked so incredibly pretty. But at the sound of his laughter, she met his eyes, a glint of anger in her grey eyes. "What?" she snapped.

"I'se sorry, I couldn't 'elp it," Jack replied truthfully. "It's jist dat ya seem so uncomfortable, and foah really no reason!"

The look of anger was replaced by embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I hope you'll forgive Mrs. Wickham's impertinence. I mean… how could she remark that you… well, you know…"

"Yes?" Jack prompted her innocently, though he knew exactly what she was trying to say.

The girl brought her hands together and Jack saw her fiddling with ring she had on her pinky. Possibly a nervous habit she had. "You know… about you being my boyfriend."

Trying to ease her discomfort, Jack became serous for the girl was obviously very uncomfortable about this subject for some reason. "I'm not in da least offended. In fact, I was quite flattered." Then he couldn't help but add in teasingly, "What about you?"

Kathryn looked away, a nervous look on her face. "I hardly know you."

Jack took her hand in his own. "Den let me git to know ya." He gave the hand a gentle squeeze. "Please?"

At first he was afraid she wouldn't respond for she continued to look away. In the suspense of the moment, he found he could hardly breathe, and realizing he was clenching her hand, he relaxed his grip yet never letting go.

Just when he was about to lose hope and let her go, Kathryn finally faced him, her expression one of complete seriousness. "One question, an important one. Are you the type of guy who breaks the heart of every single girl he meets? Because I don't want my heart broken."

The question threw him off guard. How was he to answer? Truthfully? Or 'somewhat' truthfully? He was about to respond with something vague but she stopped him with a hard look. "I want the truth, Jack."

Sighing, Jack looked away and thought of how to respond. Hesitantly, he gave her the answer. "I'se liked many girls in me life. And I wanted ta make it something special between us, ya know? But ta tell da truth, it always ends up with dem breakin' me heart, and not da other way 'round." Remembering the countless times it had happened, Jack heaved a sigh. "I can't honestly tell ya if it's me fault or not because I can't seem ta ever know why dey leave me."

Jack bent down slightly so he was more eye to eye with Kathryn. "But believe please when I say dat I'd nevah hurt ya on poipose. Nevah."

Kathryn's grey eyes seemed somewhat skeptical and Jack wanted so much to take away the doubt. He was already falling for her, he just wanted a chance. But prudence told him to keep his mouth shut, which he did.

Finally, Kathryn smiled. "If you say so. Come on, we have thirty minutes for you to tell me all about yourself. Then I'll decide if you're worth it."

"Thank you," Jack replied sincerely and from his heart. He had thirty minutes, and he hoped he could make the best of it. He offered his arm to her and she laid her hand gently on the crook of his arm. Jack hoped she couldn't notice how much she was affecting him just by her touch.

But instead, he just gave her a smile. Even if he would only get her for thirty minutes, he would try to make it as special as possible.

* * *

Kathryn's breath caught in her throat as he smiled down at her. She tried to nonchalantly turn away and hoped to death that he couldn't feel the wild beating of her pulse on his arm. 

She had told herself the other day that if ever he aimed that smile at her, she knew he'd be his.

But she also remembered telling herself that she wouldn't let just a cute smile win her over.

Well, she had promised Jack thirty minutes. And she was one never to back out on her word. So she turned once more to face Jack and begin firing her questions away at him. She was determined not to let just a handsome face blind her from certain important facts she would need to know about him.

Any questions she had wanted to ask dissolved from her mind as Jack had a somewhat worried look on his face. "What's the matter, Jack? Already tired of my company," Kathryn asked teasingly.

Jack abruptly faced her, horror written all over his face. "No! It's nothing like that! Nothing at all! It's just that…" the teenager cast his eyes downward. He stopped walking and with Kathryn having her arm in his had to stop also.

Finally he said, "I have ta ask. But who's Joshua?"

Kathryn raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Joshua?"

"Yes, Joshua," Jack said a little impatiently. "Mrs. Wickham mentioned 'im. She was asking if ya were keeping me a secret from 'im. Well, not dat dere was anything between us or anything… well, I mean…"

She couldn't believe it; was Jack jealous of Joshua? Kathryn tried to remember exactly what Mrs. Wickham had said then realized that the woman had made it seem like Joshua might have been an old boyfriend.

The teenage girl began laughing and laughed even more as Jack watched her with a strange expression on his face. "I'm sorry," Kathryn said as she finally settled down. She patted him on the cheek. "You're so sweet. And if you're worried about competition or anything like that, let me assure you that you don't have to. Joshua is my older brother."

Seeing the look of relief on Jack's face, Kathryn burst into renewed laughter which was soon joined by her companion. After Jack apologized once more for asking such a question, they continued their walk.

They talked of much, taking turns telling about themselves. Jack spoke first, telling Kathryn about how he was all alone without any family, living as a Manhattan newsie. But Kathryn watched as he talked about his many friends, many of whom had strange names like 'Racetrack', or 'Mush', or 'Kid Blink'. As she noticed how his eyes lit up with mirth when he talked about them, Kathryn realized just how close he was with his friends.

After some urging, he had told her about the strike which had taken place that summer and Kathryn could read the triumph in his expression as he spoke of their winning the strike. Now she wished she had read up more about the strike and decided to see if she could find some old newspapers at the library with articles about it.

Then it had become her turn. Kathryn was never much of a talkative person but found herself opening up to Jack without feeling any discomfort whatsoever. She told about how her parents had died in a fire a few years back and how she and her brother had been left alone to live in a small apartment in Brooklyn. She told of her job as a governess to the Donovan's daughter, Jennifer, and her brother working as a tutor to another rich family's young son.

She told him her dream of someday leaving the streets of New York to travel and he in turn talked about his dream to go to Santa Fe and buy a ranch. Kathryn said she thought his dream a noble and wonderful dream. And strangely, ever since making that remark, she felt as if Jack watched and listened to her even more closely than before.

Before too long, thirty minutes had passed and the two teenagers glumly made their way back to meet up with Mrs. Wickham. As they waited under the street lamp, the two separated to stand a few feet away from each other uncomfortably. Suddenly Kathryn became uneasy and found it hard to think of anything to say.

From underneath her eyelashes, she watched him as he kicked at some random snow on the ground. He was just so handsome and she found herself liking him immensely. The way he moved, the way they had conversed freely together, the way he would bring a hand up to brush his brown bangs from his forehead, the way he would look down at her…

Goodness, she was falling for him hard! But a voice inside her head continued to protest that it was too soon, that it would be folly to lose her heart so completely.

So, what to do?

Fortunately, Jack was the one to break the silence. "Didya enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, I did," Kathryn answered very honestly, "very much."

Jack smiled. "I'se glad." He cleared his throat. "So… may I have da pleasah of seeing ya agin?"

Kathryn called her name being called out and saw that Jennifer along with her friends and Mrs. Wickham were coming towards them from across the length of the small path they were on. Disappointed in having to have to leave, Kathryn spoke to Jack softly, "I have to go."

But as she turned to leave, Jack caught her hand. "Can I see ya here tomorrow?"

Biting her lip, Kathryn shook her head apologetically. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can come tomorrow."

Jack dropped his gaze and Kathryn felt herself hurting inside at the look of rejection in his face. "I understand," he whispered and let go of her hand.

Then unexpectedly, even to herself, Kathryn reached out and took his hand. "I'm free the day after tomorrow, its Saturday so I don't work."

The smile that lit up Jack's face made her mirror his expression. She gave the hand a squeeze. "I'll see you here, the same time." And before she could change her mind, she went on tiptoe to give him a small kiss on the cheek. And before she could even see how he would react, she turned away and started walking back to Jennifer.

As she walked she had only two thoughts in her head. One was whether she would be able to guard her heart from Jack Kelly any longer.

The second thought was what she was going to tell her friend, Eponine…

* * *

Emilia finished her bread and stuffed the napkin into her pocket. She looked to see that Skittery had also finished his bread and was watching her with his brown eyes. Brown eyes she couldn't help but want to look into forever. 

The two of them had met at Columbus Circle as promised earlier that day. They had spent the better half of an hour looking for a suitable vendor. The vendor had been selling bread from a nearby bakery. The bread hadn't been very warm or very likely freshly baked, but it had been cheap and the two newsies decided it to be a very suitable lunch indeed.

Then it had taken a few more minutes to find a bench which wasn't piled too high with snow. After finding one, Emilia had generously given up some of her newspaper for them to sit on because the way she thought of it, the newspapers belonged mostly to Skittery anyway.

And throughout their whole time, neither had spoken but maybe a total of five words to each other. Yet the time had not been spent uncomfortably at all for Emilia noticed very evidently that Skittery was watching her the whole time. Even now, as she played with her fingers, he was watching her, his gaze making her feel all warm inside.

On one hand she was incredibly flattered that he seemed to be so interested in her.

But on the other hand, she was quite afraid that through his carefully scrutiny, he was just finding more and more faults in her.

So what to do, what to do? Should she break the silence, or should she wait for him to say something? What if he never spoke? And if he did, what would he say? How would she answer?

'_Stupid…'_ she thought to herself.

But she was saved from mentally beating herself up when Skittery spoke. "So, why exactly did Flame try ta fight ya?"

The change in subject helped Emilia focus away from Skittery's deep brown eyes. "She immediately realized dat I wasn't a boy, so she demanded to know what I was doing trying ta line up to buy da papes. I tried ta ask her ta keep quiet about it, den she went all mad at me." Emilia folded her arms across her chest huffily. "I don't know why she got so mad."

Skittery laughed. "Den maybe I can explain. Flare ran away to live here in New York, dough I'm not exactly sure where from. I do know dat she ain't got any parents. Anyways, her foist night landed her in da Refuge, basically a jail for kids. Again, I don't exactly know why. She escaped den tried ta get a job as a newsie."

Understanding now about Flare's situation, Emilia said gently, "I can guess what happens. No one'd take 'er as a newsie, right?"

Shrugging as if she had made a dumb comment, Skittery replied, "Of coise. No newsie leadah in 'is right mind would take in a goil newsie." Then realizing what he had said, Skittery blushed and looked away. "I'se sorry, I didn't mean to – "

Waving away the comment, Emilia spoke. "I undahstand. Flare must've been mad to realize dat I was gettin' away with being disguised as a boy newsie." She caught Skittery's eye. "I can't thank ya enough for lettin' me keep up da 'deception'."

"It's nothin'." The newsie teenager stood up. "Shall we?"

Emilia jumped up and together they began to walk through the park. "Tell me about yoahself, Emilia. Ya don't mind me callin' you Emilia, right?"

_Are ya kiddin'? Ya can call me anything ya want!_ "Dat's fine. Well, dere's really nothin' much I can tell ya."

Skittery took her arm and stopped her. "Listen, I undahstand if ya don't wanna talk 'bout it."

Touched by the thoughtful gesture, Emilia couldn't help smiling. "No, I don't mind at all, though you are so very sweet ta ask me if I didn't mind."

Before she could continue, Skittery's eyebrows shot up and Emilia saw that he was no longer looking at her. Instead, he was looking at something, or someone, behind her…

"Oh, great!"

Still having his grip on Emilia's arm, Skittery dragged her to the nearest tree. He pushed her back against the large tree trunk while he stood but maybe a foot away from her, craning his neck around the trunk.

"What is it?"

"Shhh… Jack's coming down da path."

But he didn't have to tell her to be quiet; Emilia was totally silenced when she saw how close he was standing next to her. He still didn't seem to realize it though so Emilia took the time to study him at such close quarters.

He was now so much taller when this close to her and she was very conscious of how his hands were braced on either side of her shoulders. She was completely encompassed and trapped between his tree and his body though they weren't touching at all. But she couldn't breathe; no, she couldn't with him just standing there not understanding just how much she wanted to kiss him right then and there.

Then suddenly, he looked at her and his eyes widened in surprise. For a moment it seemed he was going to step back then he bit his lip and looked around the tree again. Maybe seeing that Jack would notice if he moved away, Skittery didn't move yet his eyes roamed everywhere, looking at everything, anything other than Emilia's face.

All right, she really couldn't help it any longer. For however much this newsie seemed serious minded and may try to act tough, Emilia saw a shy, quiet side to Skittery which was just too appealing. How could she pass up such a moment?

Summoning up all her courage, Emilia brought up to take his face in her hands. Finally, there eyes met and in Skittery's eyes she saw a spark of… surprise? Fear? No matter. Emilia wasn't backing down now.

She pulled his head down towards her and closed her eyes, waiting to feel his lips on her own when…

"My, my, my! Now dis is quite a sight!"

* * *

Skittery yelled and jumped back, for a moment his cheeks feeling cold when Emilia's hands left them. But his cheeks were soon very warm again when he turned to see Jack's smiling face. 

Trying to hide his embarrassment as much as possible, Skittery mumbled, "Fancy meetin' ya heah, Cowboy." Shoving his hands into his pocket, he glanced up quickly to see how Emilia was faring.

She was still leaning against the tree, her cheeks as red as anything. Strangely enough, it seemed she was shaking slightly. Worried, Skittery wanted to reach out to her but held back for he was still very embarrassed for being caught.

Not even seeming uncomfortable in the slightest, Jack spoke up brightly. "So, what's a pretty girl like ya hiding behind dis tree with Skittery? Even stranger is why're ya dressed like a boy?"

Skittery saw Emilia gasp as she brought a hand up to feel her blonde strands completely free from her cap. He rolled his eyes. It was just getting worse by the minute. But he knew there was no hiding anything from Jack any more. He grabbed Jack by the arm. "Let me try ta explain."

In a few short minutes, Skittery had explained everything to his leader, including how Emilia had been pretending to be a boy to work as a newsie.

And a few more minutes passed as Jack just looked seriously at Emilia who was now nervously playing with her fingers. Finally, Jack spoke up. "Who else knows about Emilia as Sparks?"

"Only Swifty."

More minutes passed then Jack finally sighed, looking heavenward. "Well, let's just hope it stays dat way."

Curious by such strange words, Skittery asked, "What?"

"Only you, Swifty, and I'se knows about Emilia. Let's just hope it stays dat way."

Emilia's shocked face mirrored Skittery's own face. Jack noticing their looks allowed a smile on his lips. "Let's not get da woid around dat Manhattan takes goil newsies, ok? I don't need any more troublemakers den I already have."

Jack began walking off, then seeing that neither of the other teenagers moved, stopped and looked at them like an adult would look at young children. "Come on, da afternoon papes won't sell demselves. And… Sparks, right? Don't get into any trouble while yoah woikin' in Manhattan. Don't get caught."

The Manhattan leader left Skittery and Emilia alone. Skittery finally found himself getting the time he needed to sort out his feeling for Emilia. She was so nice, and he liked her so much. But when she had tried to kiss him… The thought made him shake away the feelings inside of him. Feelings of extreme nervous.

Sure, he had gone out with many girls. But never, ever had he been brave enough to try kissing one of them. And _she_ was the one who had tried to kiss him! That was certainly a first. A girl had never liked him so much as to be the initiator of a kiss.

Well, they hadn't actually kissed. But it would probably have been very nice…

_Stop it!_

Looking over at Emilia who was busily tucking her hair into her newsie cap, he saw how nervous she seemed. And in all truth, so was he.

But he liked her, and he was positive she liked him, too. And he wasn't going to let such a good thing pass up. He walked up to her and whispered to her. "Well, dat was excitin'."

Emilia laughed, some of the tension now gone. "Excitin' yes." She looked meaningfully into his eyes which made Skittery gulp. "Very excitin'."

Skittery gulped once more. Not now, now was not the time. He took a few steps back and gestured for her to follow him. He saw a flash of disappointment in her face, and a hint of rejection in her face.

No, no, he was not rejecting her! He would have to let her know that. It was just… He smiled shyly at her. "If we weren't pretending you were a guy, I'd offer you my hand."

The smile that lit up Emilia's face made Skittery's heart skip a beat. "I understand," she whispered. She playfully punched his arm.

As they walked together towards the distribution center, Skittery kept watching the prettiest girl he had ever had the pleasure of meeting walking next to him, and knew that this was somebody special.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Hope you liked this chapter! I was actually thinking of letting Emilia get to kiss Skittery but I thought 'why rush it?' Let's keep up the suspense a bit, shall we? Hee hee! Well, hopefully the story is progressing enough for you guys! 

**Next Chapter**: Be ready to read about Specs and his love in the next chapter!

_**

* * *

Special Thanks to Reviewers **_

**Dimonah Tralon **Hiya! Thanks for faithfully reviewing! Glad you liked the previous chapter, here I present you with more Jack and Skittery!

**Racetack's Goil** Heya! S'ok about now reviewing for the one chapter, it's been pretty busy (as usual…) :P Still lovin' Race, huh? Ahh, you're wavering between whose chapter is better, Race or Spot's? Anyway, update your own newsie story, ok?

**Rosy52 **Thanks for dropping in a review, glad you're loving it! Hop you liked this new chapter!!

**Teepot** Hi there, it was nice hearing from you! I understand how school messes up e-mail/computer time. :P Thanks for allowing me to use Eppie some more! If I indeed need anymore info, I'll be sure to ask you!

**Hope Diamonde** Hee hee, you thought the previous chapter was so cute? Glad it was very 'Racetracky', that was what I was aiming for. There will be more of Racetrack perhaps sometime in Day Three. Hoped you liked this new chapter, have a great one!

**TheLoneReed** SpottyWottykins… LOL! Racetrack interactions are indeed lots of fun, aren't they? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it has more Skittery and Jack! I am so starting to like Skittery (more than before!) :P He's just too cute, and I especially like writing him that way in my story.

**aLeX24** Hi there, thanks for reviewing! Glad you're enjoying this story so much. I'm very pleased you think the story line is unique and refreshing, that was my whole goal in writing the story!

**splashey** Thanks for the review! So happy that YOU are happy that your character will be coming out more! Hope you liked this new chapter, it has more of Jack and Skittery, and I must admit (even if I AM the authoress)… I liked the Skittery and Emilia parts! :P

**C.M. Higgins** Yup, lovely Racetrack! So glad you liked the previous chapter! Thanks for the permission to use Milkshake and Pike, they shall be making appearances in chapter 11, no fear!

**FrenchyGoil** Oooh, I'm sooo honored to be named 'The Queen of the Interactions Between Newsies'! lol! Yeah, it kinda makes sense in English, don't worry! Well, Mr. Angry will go and 'talk' with Spot in the next chapter after this! Thanks for always reviewing!


	10. Day Two: Specs

_**Never Bet on Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note: **Here it is, chapter 10 for all of you to read! The last chapter I wrote before my story was deleted off of … sniff sniff… Well, at least they don't seem to have any more problems with my chapter! Thanks so everyone for your support!

**Characters featured in this chapter who belong to my readers:  
**_Wolf - Emotions  
__Emotions - Emotions  
__Kathryn 'Duck' Blake – JustDuck  
__Greased Lightning is mine_

_**Special thanks to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 10: Day Two – Specs **_

Specs couldn't help falter in his walk towards the Brooklyn Lodging House. He had to admit, Brooklyn was not most safe of neighborhoods though on the most part, the thugs, homeless people, and not to mention other newsies left him alone. Maybe it was his hat or even his glasses. His height? Well, whatever it was, he'd probably never know. He was never one to ask questions.

Maybe that was it. He minded his own business, never caring or wanting to know about a stranger's matters. Which was a good thing, considering what kind of 'business' there was in this part of town…

He made it to the wharf and admired the lodging house. Well, 'admired' wasn't quite the word. He just marveled at how it was still standing over a hundred years. Ok, maybe a hundred years was a bit of an exaggeration, but it may just as well been a hundred year old building.

Shaking his head, Specs walked towards the main entrance, for the lodging house had several entrances. Actually, all the Manhattaners knew that they weren't really entrances, more like 'exits' for a fast escape.

Jack Kelly and his gang never really understood why Spot would take in such a variety of boys and girls into his lodging house. Thieves, pickpockets, runaways, orphans… the list went on and on. And they took in girls of all people!

But of course, taking in girls wasn't really that bad of a thing. Well, at least that was Specs humble opinion of the matter.

Before he could even put his hand on the rickety door, he heard someone whispering his name.

"_Specs! Don't go in!"_

Looking towards his left, Specs saw a young kid maybe eight or nine-years-old trying to get his attention. Curious to say the least about why this kid was calling for him, Specs walked towards him.

The boy was much shorter than Specs pretty tall height and the height difference was enhanced with the kid sitting on one of the dozens of crates scattered around. A mop of bright red hair capped his head and shrewd green eyes watched him carefully.

Not to be intimidated by the kid, Specs crossed his arms over his chest. "What's da mattah, kid. Why are ya warning me bout goin' in dere?"

"Cause I know dat if ya do go in dere right now, Spot's gonna bite yoah head off," the kid said too cheerfully for Specs' comfort. "He don't take too kindly to Manhattaners rights bout now."

Specs, totally against his will, felt a small amount of fear prickled in the back of his mind. Spot? Angry with the Manhattaners? That was _not_ good. Not good at all. But why?

When asking the same question to the red-head, the other just smirked. "Well, dat's foah me ta know, and foah you ta find out."

Frowning, the Manhattan newsie couldn't help but become irritated. Was this kid annoying or what? "Listen kid – "

"Tsk tsk," the boy interrupted. "Da name's not 'kid'."

"Den what's the name, and don't ya dare answer some stupid answer like 'dat's foah me ta know and you ta find out.'"

The red head smiled. "Hey, I like youse! Ya don't take no dirt from nobody!"

Rolling his eyes, Specs only replied sarcastically, "Ya, I like youse, too."

The boy stood up and gave an exaggerated bow. "Me name's Greased Lightning. You can call me Greaser."

Specs really didn't want to know why the kid was called 'Greased Lightning'. Instead he changed the subject back to the matter at hand. "So what's goin' on, I gotta give Spot a message from Jack."

"Cowboy? Well…" Greaser scratched his chin in thought. "I don't know if Spot's anger foah the Manhattaners includes Cowboy… Da boss likes 'im pretty good."

Ah, so Greaser was a newsie. A Brooklyn newsie at that if he was calling Spot 'da boss'. "Listen, ki… I mean Greaser. What in da woild is goin' on?"

Greaser jerked his head towards the Brooklyn lodging house. "Lissen closely. Whaddya hear?"

Specs did as he was told and to his surprise, he heard yelling. And one of the voices was pretty familiar. "Spot's yelling?"

Nodding very seriously, Greaser answered, "Yup. And if ya know him as well as I do, ya know he nevah yells unless it's serious."

Biting his lip, Specs stepped onto the crate Greaser had been sitting on and peered through a grimy window into the main hall of the Brooklyn lodging house.

'Hall' of course wouldn't be the right word for the lodging house was nothing but an abandoned warehouse. The wind blew through the cracks in the walls, the outside looked like it never had a decent paint job…

Ironically, Specs realized he was also describing the condition of the Manhattan lodging house.

Pushing the thought away, Specs used the edge of his sleeve to wipe the window as best he could. Unfortunately, even with cleaning the outside of the window didn't mean it made the other side any cleaner.

He pressed his ear to the glass and almost shrieked at how cold it felt. But being on a mission, he ignored the searing coldness creeping through his ear and tried to listen to the loud conversation taking place inside.

"What're ya accusin' me of?"

"Not YOU, your whole pack of - !"

"Watch what ya say!"

Specs jerked back as he heard the window shudder and he saw that Spot's second in command, Wolf, had exited the building. The huge newsie gave him a nod of greeting. "Fancy meetin' you here, Specs. Ya know, yoah pretty obvious with your face in dat window."

Somewhat embarrassed being caught, Specs jumped off the crate. "Hi, Wolf. What's goin' on?"

Wolf rolled his eyes. "Some stinkah came bustin' in, accusin' us Brooklyners of sellin' a newspaper with a fabricated headline. Can you believe that?"

Wincing, Specs could only stuff his hands in his pockets. "Well, newsies gotta make a livin'."

"It's not just 'improvin' da truth ya know," Wolf said, brushing back his hair with a dirty hand. He looked at Specs with some strange accusation which Specs didn't understand. But the accusatory look left and Wolf's face became impassive again, making Specs wonder if the Brooklyn newsie was hiding something. "Da newsie gave da wrong page for the headline. Dis guy ain't leavin' till somebody pays."

Specs could hardly believe his ears. "Just for one lousy pape, one lousy penny?"

"Well, it seems dis guy don't like being had, ya know what I mean? Doesn't like being tricked by some 'stupid kid' as he puts it." Wolf suddenly eyed Specs curiously. "So, what are ya doin' here? Now ain't really a good time ta see Spot."

"I know, but I got a message for him from Jack."

"Is it a good reason to bother Spot right now?"

Weighing the options of either facing Jack or Spot's wrath, Specs knew he'd really rather face Jack. But knowing what the message was, considering its importance, he nervously shrugged. "It's important."

Wolf regarded him with his different colored eyes sparked with interest. Finally, he took a breath and let it out with exasperation. "All right, come along then."

The two of them, forgetting that Greaser had been there the whole time, were startled to hear the young kid laugh out loud. "Woohoo! Dis'll be good! Spot's gonna chew you both out good!"

"Not before I chew you out," Wolf said menacingly, reaching out to grab the red head. But in the blink of an eye, Greaser had disappeared, though both Specs and Wolf heard his chuckles until that, too, disappeared.

Specs raised an eyebrow. "Greased Lightning?"

"Slippery little devil ya mean," Wolf said in irritation. "Whatever, Spot likes da kid. I'll let 'im go for now. Come on inside."

The two newsies entered the Brooklyn lodging house and Specs wished he had chosen to just leave.

Spot was face to face with an older and taller man, and the tension the two were creating filled the air like electricity. Though a few inches shorter, Spot was the one looking incredibly menacing and Specs saw him rubbing his thumb along his cane which he gripped whenever he was ready to use it. The other was angry enough, probably not appreciating being head on with a 'kid'.

"Listen, 'mister'," Spot said quietly, pronouncing the word 'mister' with disdain. "Nobody, but nobody, waltzes in heah accusin' me of bein' a lyin', cheatin', deceitful newsie, you get me?"

"I didn't say that - "

"Those were yoah exact woids. I don't forget easily."

The man sighed in frustration. "I did not say that you - "

"You accuse any of me boys, yoah accusin' me." Spot suddenly leaned back on his heels and smirk, his eyes cold as steel. "Now da next step is, should we call da cops and let dem know what yoah accusin' me of?"

Specs saw how the other Brooklyners watching the argument, about a dozen boys and girls, stood up from their seats, hard looks on their face. Holding back a smile, Specs knew that this guy was definitely looking for trouble. The Brooklyn newsies were incredibly loyal to their leader. If that guy was accusing Spot and tried to tell on him to the cops… well, just to put it lightly, it wouldn't be 'tolerable' for them.

The man seemed to also notice the other Brooklyn kids and for the first time since Specs came in, he seemed a little worried. He knew as well as everyone in the room that ever since the strike that summer and the closing down of the House of Refuge, there was now a kinder view of the newsies from the public. It was still true that though the cops still kept a sharp look out for newsies who acted out of hand, on the whole, the newsies were treated pretty well. Bringing up this kind of attention to the police would only result in the newspapers taking wind of things, and most probably would take the side of the newsies. Especially if the newsies still had connections with a certain Brian Denton…

The older man took a deep breath then raised his hands. "Listen, I just think I deserve my money back."

Spot looked away thoughtfully and as he did, he caught sight of Specs. Knowing he was now having the upper hand of the situation he spoke to the man with indifference. "Listen, Mr. Collins, I have some business to attend to, give me a few minutes."

Without waiting for an answer, Spot walked over to Specs with a smirk on his face. "Hiya Specs. You have some news for me?"

Specs glanced at the Collins guy and saw that he was looking quite impatient. "Umm, you really want me to tell you right now, Spot?"

"Now," Spot said, a hard edge creeping into his voice.

"All right. It's just that ya know as everyone else does dat Bowery and Queens ain't been on good terms for a while."

"And?"

"Well, about an hour a go a kid from Bowery went to Jack, tellin' him dat da Queens and Bowery newsies made up. Dey would like to have a friendly pokah night together, and were hoping Manhattan would come along ta, well ya know…"

"Ta make sure nothing goes wrong," finished Spot. "Let me guess, Jackie-boy wants me ta come over."

Specs smiled. "Well, you _are_ da one and only Spot Conlon, da most famous newsie of all - "

"Enough, I already know." Spot thoughtfully tapped his cane on the ground. All of a sudden, for an instant Specs saw a sly look in Spot's eyes, but it disappeared too quickly for Specs to think anything of it. That was until Spot spoke again. "Let's have the pokah night here in Brooklyn."

Not being able to hide the surprise in his voice, Specs helped but exclaim, "What?" That was _not_ what he was expecting. Brooklyn usually never opened up its doors for anything like this.

"Shoah," Spot answered easily. "If dere is goin' ta be a fight, it'll be bettah ta have it on someone else's turf, especially not in Bowery or Queens. Besides, me boys will be able ta handle it bettah than you boys if dere's a problem." Seeing Specs narrow his eyes, Spot calmly added, "No offense. But it's da truth."

Letting out his breath slowly, Specs knew the Brooklyn leader was right. The Brooklyn newsies were very good at breaking up fights… or starting them.

Noticing Specs indecision, Spot said, "Listen, dis pokah night takes place heah, or I won't be able ta go to at all. Undahstand?"

In defeat, Specs could only nod his head. "I'll tell Jack."

"Good. I'll send out me own boys ta contact da Bowery and Queens. Oh, and Specs?" Here Spot grinned slyly. "Make sure dat Racetrack, Kid, and Mush come over tonight."

Now totally curious, Specs asked, "Why dem in particular?"

"You'll see. You'd bettah go now. You Manhattan boys come over after dark." With a curt nod, Spot turned on his heel, clearly giving me his dismissal. Not fully understanding Spot's mood, Specs turned to Wolf to see if the other would give any indication of what to do next. Instead, Wolf was also watching his boss closely.

Nothing to do but leave.

Shaking hands with Wolf, Specs left. But before he closed the door, he heard Spot speaking quite distinctly. "I have a proposition for ya, Mr. Collins…"

Specs couldn't hear any more since a Brooklyn newsie shut the door firmly behind him. Deciding it was best not to press his luck since he had already bothered Spot once that day, he began walking home. He had a lot to report to Jack, he hoped that Cowboy wouldn't be annoyed with Spot's announcement of where the poker game was going to take place.

He heard a voice calling out to him behind his shoulder, making Specs stop and look back. For a second, he could only stare, wondering why a pretty girl was calling his name with such familiarity.

Rolling her hazel eyes laughingly, the brunette tsked. "Deah Specs, you ain't forgotten sweet Emotions, have ya?"

For a few moments, Specs couldn't help but stare in astonishment. Then seeing that familiar, infectious smile on her lips, Specs broke out into his own smile. "Emotions!"

Seeing that he recognized her, Emotions jumped on him, giving him a fierce hug. "It's been too long!"

Elizabeth MacMillan, known to everyone as Emotions, had formerly been a Manhattan newsie. Why she had left, well, of course there were obvious reasons. She was a girl, there were really too much problems involving a girl in an all-boys lodging house. But Kloppman, being a good friend of her father's, had promised her a place to stay while she was away from her home town of Toronto. But Emotions, after staying in Manhattan a while, needed some more excitement and had switched over to Brooklyn.

Though having been in Manhattan less than a year, everyone had sorely missed the hyper, energetic girl; especially the shy Mush who had found a good friend in Emotions.

As the two friends finally separated, Specs took a good look at her. It being almost two years since Specs had last seen Emotions, he saw that she had changed. At the age of fifteen, she had been somewhat of a gawky teenager who spoke enough for two people and used up the energy of at least three people. With a starry eyed look for any handsome boy, Emotions had been everyone's best friend, everyone's little sister.

But now looking at her, Specs saw that at seventeen, she was probably the one drawing the starry eyed looks from all the other boys. She had filled out and looked more feminine than she had in her usual shapeless shirt and plain pants. She also seemed more confident in her stance, and in her eyes, Specs saw that her hyper-ness had been replaced with a mischievous fire.

All in all, he liked what he saw. Emotions had grown up, and quite for the better if he did say so himself.

Seeing as how he was watching her closely, Emotions swatted him on the arm. "'ey, I get enough looks from dese Brooklyn morons."

Specs chuckled. "Dat bad, huh?"

Looking heavenward, Emotions could only sigh. "Guys, you gotta love dem. But sometimes dey're just pests!"

Deciding not to get into a one-sided conversation Emotions could have about boys, Specs changed the subject. "So, where've you been dese last two years? In Brooklyn, but I don't see ya much. Even during da strike. I thought all you Brooklyners had - "

"Dis summer I went back home. I needed to see me parents again. Anyway, Spot made me in charge of da goils heah in Brooklyn. Dey're quiet a handful." She paused then asked slowly. "So, how's da boys? Jack, Racetrack, Snitch, Itey… Mush?"

The way she hesitantly asked about Mush confirmed Spec's suspicious from before. Emotion had always liked Mush, and some of the other Manhattaners had guessed she was right sweet on him. But she never said anything, never did anything, and Mush, being Mush, had no clue. Specs doubted very much that Mush liked her in that way, only that they were good friends. And most probably Emotions knew that was the real truth more than anyone else. Another reason to move to Brooklyn…

Realizing he had not answered her yet, he shrugged and smiled. "Dey are still da same; da usual, da most craziest bunch of loonies ever let loose in dis city."

Catching onto his mood, Emotions laughed out loud. "I wouldn't love dem if dey were any other way."

Behind Emotions, Specs saw that Wolf had exited the lodging house and was now watching them with an unreadable look in his eye. But before Specs called out to him, seeing the huge newsie reminded him that he had business to attend to.

"Umm… sorry, Emotions, but I'se gotta go. I need to get back to Manhattan."

Noticing that Emotions was beginning to pout, he spoke before she could get in a word edgewise. "Listen, dere's goin' ta be a poker night here in Brooklyn. I'll come over with some of da other guys, 'k?"

She immediately brightened up. "Poker? Good, I'm in need of some hard cash, can't wait to win it away from you bummers!"

Before Specs could retort, she flicked him on the nose, something she used to do when to get people to shut up. "See ya tonight!" And with that, she bounded back towards the lodging house, leaving Specs to wonder if indeed Emotions had changed at all… she still acted like a ten year old.

* * *

Kathryne Blake irritatingly rearranged her armload of books. Maybe it wasn't too good of an idea to borrow so many at once. But unfortunately, she had been stupid enough to inform her family where she would be going. 

It was just outrageous that her _whole_ family loved to read and what a coincidence that _all_ of them had something they wanted her to get at the library for them.

So here she was, in this weather carrying eight books in her arms. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

At that exact moment, her foot slipped on a patch of ice.

"Ahhhh!"

With a resounding thud, she landed on her backside, books flying everywhere. Groaning, Kathryne tried to get back on her feet and immediately fell flat on her face next. Looking around, thankfully she saw that no one had seen her clumsy little episode.

_Clumsy little episode_, she grumbled to herself. Why did she have to be so awkward? She had most certainly been born with it, no one could learn to be this klutzy!

Trying once more to get up, she saw that the patch of ice was not just a patch, the whole sidewalk of cobblestones shimmered with ice. Wincing, she wondered if she'd ever make it home in one piece.

Just as she felt that her foot was going to slip again, she felt a strong hand grab her arm. In astonishment she saw that a boy her own age was looking at her with a smile on his lips. "Need any 'elp, miss?"

Outwardly she tried to remain calm though inside she was beating herself up. So someone _had_ seen her slip and fall like a brainless idiot. Mumbling a thank you, she allowed him to walk her to the edge of the sidewalk where there didn't seem to be any more ice.

Once she was safe, her rescuer let go of her arm and for the first time she saw that he had been holding one of her books in his other hand. He offered it to her. "I believe dis is yoahs."

Even more embarrassed, Kathryne took the book. "You didn't have to…"

He grinned cheekily. "Well, it could hardly be avoided since it was flying straight foah me head."

_Did everything have to go wrong today?_ Seeing as how she really couldn't speak, he turned around and walking easily on the ice, started picking up her books which lay scattered around.

Again musing why she had to be so clumsy, she absently watched him walk around getting her books. Tall, dark haired, glasses, bowler hat… awfully cute. Despite her annoyance in that he walked on the ice with no problems, she found herself liking his manners. It was not everyday that you would just happen to find a guy your age who was quite polite, not to mention awfully cute…

Hiding the tomboyish side of her nature which told her to just yell out and ask him his name, she tried to smooth her skirt and push her auburn bangs out of her face. As for her coat, the backside was probably all wet, nothing she could do about it.

The stranger returned and promptly returned her books. Finally finding her tongue, she was able to say a proper thank you. He smiled and with a bow of his head and a tip of his hat, he started to turn around to leave.

Frowning, once more Kathryne said to herself, _'It's not everyday that you find a guy your age who was quite polite, not to mention awfully cute…' _

Her tomboyish side won. "Hey!" She ran to where he paused hearing him call out to her. She stuck out her hand. "My name's Kathryne Blake."

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, nevertheless he took her hand. "Call me Specs."

"You live around here?"

"Manhattan."

"Nassau St."

"Ah…"

Awkwardly Kathryne shifted feet. "So, can I hazard a guess that you're a newsie?"

"Yeah, though I don't know how - "

"Your hands are all ink stained." Kathryne took his hand and gestured at the stains.

Pleased to see him blush, Kathryne spoke up again. "I know where the Manhattan distribution center is. Do you get your newspapers there?"

This time he looked at her suspiciously with his dark eyes behind his specs. "Why do ya ask?"

Thinking fast, Kathryne tried to answer nonchalantly. "I just was wondering if I would see you around, that's all."

"Uh huh." He was quiet and studied her. Finally he said, "Ya know, dere's a saying that you shouldn't just judge a book by its covah. Ya really don't know me."

Unnerved that he seemed to know what she was thinking, Kathryne shifted her weight nervously. "Um… well, you know. There's also the saying that you shouldn't just pass up any person on the street, especially when that person was really nice and polite, and seemed - "

"You made dat up just now!"

Kathryne shrugged. "Ok, so I made it up."

Specs laughed and Kathryne joined in. "Well, I really gotta go now." With another tip of his hat, Specs turned around to leave and Kathryne felt a little disappointed.

But just as she, too, was about go her own way, Specs stopped and looked back at her, a thoughtful look on his face. He grinned suddenly. "Maybe I'll see ya around Kathryne," he called back then resumed walking away down the street.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Kathryne couldn't help but give a very unladylike whoop.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, what do you think? Any good? Please review! 

Thanks for those who wrote me e-mails whether they still want their characters in the story! Many thanks!

**Next Chapter**: POKER NIGHT! THE NEW CHAPTER! It's a veryyyyy long chapter, so I hope you're looking forward to it! What's Spot reason for having the poker night at his place? And how goes his romancing the fiery Ariana? Learn more about different Brooklyn characters, and how the Manhattaners fare in Brooklyn!

_**

* * *

Special Thanks to Reviewers **_

**Hope Diamonde** Yup, almost done reposting and can start putting new chapters up now! So glad that you're liking all of the pairings so far. Oh, just to let you know, I'm thinking to have your character make an early entrance sometime in Day Three! It should be very interesting indeed!

**TheLoneReed** Heya, thanks for the review! SpacyRacey… Skittykins… it's nice that every time I get a review from you, I get some new nicknames for our favorite newsies… Yup, Day Three will be coming out very soon! It has been decided, Snoddy comes out in Chapter 13!! Hurray, right? Hope you liked this chapter with… Specsey? :P

**Dimonah Tralon** Ha ha, almost died when Jack found out about Sparks, huh? Yup, he's all right with it, as long as no one else really finds out or anything. Hope you liked this new chapter with Specs!

**Written Sparks** Hi there, thanks for reviewing! So glad you're liking this even after the second time around!

**aLeX24** Thanks for the review! Though it seems your review might have been cut off cause it came out like this: 'when I read this line: "Jack dropped his gaze…"' And it stopped like that. :S

**FrenchyGoil** You prefer Jack and Kathryn's scene? Well, you were saying you couldn't wait till the Mr. Angry and Spot's meeting again. :P Well, here it is, hope you enjoyed it once more! Yes, I've finished ch. 11 and I _have_ started a bit on ch. 12. Chapter 12 might be really short though cause it's David's chapter and I really don't know how to do it. :P Still working on it though, nevah feah!

**Akiko Iris** Hello, thanks so much for reviewing! Here's another chapter for you, hope you enjoyed it!

**splashey** Glad you liked the previous chapter so much! Yup, Skittery is totally loveable! Imagine being Emilia at that moment at the tree…:P Liking the 'Little Miss Priss', Jennifer, too? I don't know if I'll have any more of her but maybe I will!

**Nosilla** Your brain has a mind of its own, huh? Hee hee, my mind tends to do that, too. :P Hope you liked this new chapter with Specs!


	11. Day Two: Poker Night in Brooklyn

_**Never Bet on Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note: **Since you guys have been waiting for this new chapter for sooo long… this chapter is VERY long! Hurray! It's lots of fun, one of my most favorite chapters to write! I hope you all enjoy it!

A lot of new characters in this chapter, a lot of them mine! :P Hope you like them all!

**

* * *

New Characters: **

_(Brooklyn Newsies)  
__Tyler 'Rebel' Anders – Akiko Iris (aka Cerridwen Kelter)  
__Brandie 'Milkshake' – C.M. Higgins  
__Vinnie 'Pike' Blair' – C.M. Higgins  
__Stella 'Blades' Reeves – pmochizuki  
_'_Pirate' Eversome - pmochizuki  
_

_(Bowery Newsies)  
__Raphael 'Smokes' Desmandes – pmochizuki  
__Luisa 'Sweets' Desmandes - pmochizuki  
_'_Juggler' – pmochizuki_

_(Queens Newsies)  
__Marcus 'Iceberg' Matheson – pmochizuki  
_'_Viper' – pmochizuki_

If you're worried that there are too many new characters to worry about, don't worry! Most of them are only coming out for verry small cameos, especially my own characters. I just want to have some fun by adding in an assortment of characters! Enjoy!

_**Special thanks to reviewers at the bottom of the chapter**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 11: Day Two – Poker Night in Brooklyn **_

Arianna felt someone grab her shoulder. "Come on, Arianna!" a voice yelled into her ear.

Groaning at the interruption of her somewhat peaceful nap, considering how noisy the other newsies were, Arianna shoved the hand away. "Go away, I sold my 'papes' as you call them, let me sleep!"

For a moment, she wondered if she was really going to be left alone. But that thought vanished as soon as she was pushed completely off her bed. And Arianna did _not_ like to be pushed around.

She jumped up, sleep completely leaving her mind as she faced her tormentor. Her tormentor being Emotions whose hazel eyes were dancing with barely concealed mirth. Her tormentor being the person in charge of her.

Meaning Arianna had to watch her mouth. Something she really wasn't good at…

But she took a deep breath anyway and tried to relax. "All right, I'm up. Happy?"

Emotions threw Arianna's cap at her from where it had been placed on a nearby table. "Spot wants ya to be downstairs when we have da pokah night."

"Poker night?" Arianna asked with curiosity as she placed her hat on her head and tried to straighten her sleep-rumpled clothes.

"Oh yeah, you wasn't heah yet."

Arianna wrinkled her nose. Ok, it wasn't really her fault that she wasn't used to selling newspapers yet. It had only been her first day today, and she had taken a lot longer than the others in selling all her papers. Obviously Spot had made some sort of announcement while she had been gone.

"All right then," Emotions continued. "Ya have ta get a pep talk on what's going ta happen tonight. There's a few things ya gotta know in case you try puttin' yoah foot in yoah mouth."

"Ya gotta be careful… like me!" The new voice came from the top of the bunk bed besides Arianna's assigned bed.

Arianna eyed the girl careful. Besides Emotions, and another newsie named Milkshake, she hadn't spoken to any of the other girls. No one had approached her, and had left her pretty much on her own.

Emotions had quickly pointed out a few girls, especially the girls to stay away from. She had warned her that only a very few Brooklyn newsies would accept her quickly, let alone accept her at all. Until she had proved her worth… whatever that meant.

This new girl appeared somewhat friendly. At least she wasn't giving the two different looks Arianna had received from everyone else: either a very cold stare or a very hot glare. Instead, the newsie's dark brown eyes were semi-warm, a noticeable smirk on her full, pouty lips.

Seeing as she was being analyzed so careful, the girl jumped off the bed and shook her shoulder length brown hair. "Heya, I'm Rebel."

_Didn't anyone have 'normal' names around here?_ Arianna thought sarcastically. But she held her tongue and instead held out her hand. "I'm Arianna."

"Arianna, huh? Ok, if that's the way it's gonna be…" the girl accepted the hand, "My name's Tyler. But call me Rebel, everyone does."

"That's cause she rebels against everything, dontcha Rebel?" Arianna turned to see that Milkshake had joined them, walking in her jaunty, proud strides despite her somewhat short height.

"All right, dat's enough," Emotions cut in before Rebel could retort. "Arianna's gotta know a few rules of how to act around da Bowery and Queens newsies."

Emotions caught Arianna's eyes as she continued. "First, da Bowery – "

"Yes, I had the pleasure of meeting the nasty Hornet," Arianna remarked dryly.

" – where the leader is Smokes Desmandez," Emotions spoke without missing a beat even after Arianna's interruption. "His sister Sweets is also a newsie. She and Hornet are the only girl newsies besides us Brooklyners."

Milkshake spoke next. "Then there's Queens, led by Iceberg Matheson."

_Oh, brother… a leader named 'Iceberg'?_ Rebel must have noticed Arianna's expression as she grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Yup, Iceberg. You're just gonna looooove his _cool_ attitude."

"Anyway…" Emotions made it clear by her gaze that there would be no more interruptions. "Smokes and Iceberg haven't been on very good terms after the strike in the summer. Smokes and his gang have been accusing some of Icerberg's guys of selling out to Pulitzer during the strike."

"Dere's no worse reputation than ta be a scab," Rebel said, shaking her head solemnly.

"So, is it true?"

The three other girls all shrugged. "Who knows, no one's saying nothin'," Milkshake said carelessly.

"In any case, it's over and done with." Emotions crossed her arms over her chest. "Spot got woid dat they're makin' up, so dat's why we're having a friendly little poker night heah in Brooklyn."

"So we'se gotta make sure dat there's no trouble, eh?"

Rebel's only answer was a swat on the head from Milkshake's newsie cap. "Riiiight," Milkshake said with a laugh. "If dere's gonna be any trouble, let's make sure we get ta see da fun."

Emotions snorted. "If dere's any trouble, it's probably cause you two'll start da trouble."

Both Rebel and Milkshake pretended to look hurt while Arianna wondered just what kind of 'trouble' these two could make.

There was no time to think about it as the door was thrown open and a newsie walked in, his arms outstretched as if waiting for some sort of applause. "Nevah feah, Pike is heah!" the newsie called out. But before he could say anything more though, everyone in the room began throwing their hats at him much to Arianna's surprise.

"GO AWAY!" was the general gist of the yells as Arianna suddenly remembered that the girl's room was actually off limit to guys.

Pike, or Arianna assumed that was his _name_, pretended to look hurt after no one had any more hats to throw. "Ladies, ladies, is that how you treat your sweet Pike?"

"Oh, get a life," Rebel said with a roll of her eyes.

"But I'm full of life, that's why everyone loves me!" Pike winked at Arianna as she realized she had been staring at him. How could she not though? His roguish smile and sleeked back dark hair made him appear dashing, even though he wasn't exactly handsome or cute in any special sense. Except for the special way he was looking at her now…

Milkshake walked straight up to him and punched him in the arm. "Hey, you'd bettah have a good reason for bein' heah, casinova!"

Pike smirked and wrapped his arms around her and Arianna looked on with curious eyes as she actually didn't fight back but let him hold her in his arms. "You know you love me," Pike said, bestowing Milkshake with a peck on the cheek.

"In yoah dreams," Milkshake said dryly.

The newsie was just about to retort when Rebel and Emotions cleared their throats loudly. "Um… excuse me?" Rebel said, narrowing her eyes. "Pike is _still_ in the girl's room…"

"As Milkshake said, you'd bettah have a good reason for being heah," Emotions added.

"Oh, yeah, Spot wants you to come down and bring Arianna along." Pike turned away to put his face close to Milkshake's. "So, where were we…?"

Milkshake pushed him out the door. "I know where _you_ are... OUTSIDE!"

Arianna barely had enough time to put her coat on before Emotions grabbed her and dragged her out the door. Pike stood in the hallway, smirking at the girls as they passed by. He winked at Arianna as Emotions proceeded taking Arianna down the hall, past the guys' room, down the stairs, through the main hall, then finally out the door.

But just as Arianna exited the door, being dragged along as she was by Emotions, she could hardly keep her balance. After being let go she tripped over a loose board and went headlong right into someone.

Fortunately, whoever it was caught her just in time. But instead of letting Arianna get up on her own two feet, the person continued to hold her in his arms. Arianna looked up but immediately closed her eyes. _Why me…_

"'ello Pretty Face," Spot said and she could just imagine the look on his face. A smirk on his lips, a twinkle in those blue eyes of his.

She pushed herself away from him and glared at him. "It wasn't my fault," she said defiantly.

"I'm shoah it wasn't," he replied, disbelief written all over his face. He walked a few steps away, stopped then after gesturing everyone to follow him, continued in the direction he was heading. Realizing she really had no choice as everyone else was obeying compliantly, Arianna sighed loud enough for him to hear her and rushed to catch up with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Just to da front line."

The 'front line' Arianna had been told was the main path for anyone hoping to reach the Brooklyn Lodging House. Of course, there were plenty of other hidden entrances and exits besides the waterfront. But the front line was where any other newsie from different boroughs would go through if they were coming on friendly terms.

When they arrived, it was quite clear that newsies from both the Bowery and Queens had arrived: two groups of newsies were facing off, both sides staring at the other with cold looks.

Arianna stole a look at Spot and saw that the humor in his face had disappeared. On his face was instead a look of complete seriousness, a tinge of cold in his eyes. Without thought, Arianna thrust her hands deep in her pocket hoping to find some warmth in there.

Spot walked forward to stand right between the two groups and eyed who Arianna guessed were the two leaders: Smokes and Iceberg.

Smokes was obviously the one irritably smoking on a cigarette. He was all Latino, from his dark hair and eyes to his lithe, slim body. He was a bit taller than average, and his shoulders were broadly visible even under a warm coat.

As for Iceberg… though not as big as Wolf, to Arianna he was one of the biggest guys she had ever seen. Very tall, very broad shouldered, shaggy blond hair, and a don't-mess-with-me look on his face.

On the whole, they were both teenagers definitely pleasant to look at for any female. They were like the opposite sides of any scale. Smokes seemed irritable with a fiery temper, the scowl on his face as probably as easy to come as a devil-may-care smile. On the other hand, Iceberg was calm and collected, seemingly hard to antagonize. Arianna doubted he had ever smiled in his life.

Spot signaled for the two leaders to come forward and the three leaders of Bowery, Queens, Brooklyn all gathered together in the middle of all the newsies. The air felt almost hostile and Arianna dearly hoped it didn't mean that there'd be any sort of fight tonight.

Fortunately, Spot seemed to only speak a few words before Iceberg and Smokes spit-shook hands. As if everyone had been holding their breaths until that moment, a general feeling of goodwill seemed to envelop all those around. Smokes was smiling again, and Iceberg looked like he was _almost_ smiling.

Arianna watched as a young girl from the Bowery group ran to Smokes and hooked her arm in his, her expression all smiles. By the similarities between the two, Arianna guessed that she was the girl Sweets, Smokes's brother. Out of the corner of her eyes, Arianna also noticed another girl walking towards her. She narrowed her eyes as she noticed it was Hornet.

The Bowery newsie wrinkled her nose as she approached Arianna. "Smokes said I'd betta make shoah dat dere's no bad feelings between us. Either dat or I gotta go back home."

Slightly relaxing her guard, Arianna shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, whatever."

"Yeah, whatever."

The two girls eyed each other nervously until Arianna decided to make her point first. She poked a finger into Hornet's shoulder. "Don't you ever steal anything from me again, you hear?"

Hornet sighed and nodded. "I'se sorry, ok?"

Surprised at the apology, Arianna finally relaxed and even gave the other newsie a smile. "Friends? Or at least, _not_ enemies?"

The red head laughed. "All right. Not enemies." She stuck out her hand and Arianna took it firmly. This was good, some sort of ally… it wouldn't do her any good to make any enemies at this point…

"Well, at least you two are getting' along."

Arianna turned to see Spot observing them, a smile actually on his face. Before neither girls could reply however, Spot tipped a hat at Hornet then grabbed Arianna. "C'mon, Doll. I got some boys ta intraduce ya to."

"How can I refuse?" Arianna remarked sarcastically as he began taking her to a group of newsies. She pulled her arm out of his grasp but was immediately met with his cold stare. _Ok, maybe it wasn't a good idea to be sarcastic around this guy…_

Fortunately, a shadow of a smile suddenly graced his lips and Spot said, "You don't take no dirt from nobody, do ya?"

"Umm… not really."

For a moment, Spot gazed at her steadily then gave her a quick nod. "Neither do I." He cautiously took her hand and had her put her arm in his. Strange as it was to be in this position, linking arms with the most powerful newsie of all New York, she felt very comfortable at such close quarters with the leader of Brooklyn. A smile of satisfaction in his face, Spot led her to a group of newsies who must have arrived just a bit after Iceberg and Smokes had shook hands.

_

* * *

At least she ain't fighting against me, Spot thought to himself as Arianna walked complacently alongside him. Of course, she seemed to rebel against his orders, but she'd only been with the Brooklyners for a few days. She'd soon know how things were around here. _

Spot went right up to Jack Kelly who stood just a few steps ahead of his boys. "Yoah late, Jackie-Boy."

The tall teen just smiled. "Well, better late den nevah, as I always say."

"Riiiight…" Spot eased Arianna's hand off him so he could shake hands with the Manhattan leader. "Told ya I could take care of things, didn't I?"

"Well, let's just see how well dis pokah night goes, shall we?" Spot could tell that Jack and his newsies were eyeing Arianna carefully though Cowboy was pretending to have a conversation with the Brooklyn leader. Knowing that they were probably dying with curiosity, Spot looked at Arianna and with his eyes 'asked' if she would come stand right next to him. 'Asked' because he still wasn't sure how she would take to being ordered around any more. And he didn't want any incident while others were watching…

Thankfully, she didn't protest as she seemed as curious of the Manhattaners as they were of her. She boldly stood next to Spot, meeting each and every one of the other guys' gazes, even making some of them look away with a red face. Spot couldn't help but smile smugly. _I shoah can pick em'…_

"Dis is Arianna, she's one of me newer newsies."

Jack Kelly took of his hat and bowed slightly. "Pleasah ta meet ya."

"And dis is Jack Kelly 'Cowboy', leader of da Manhattan newsies. As for da rest of the newsies, I'll let dem intraduce demselves to ya." Arianna was met with lots of whoops and shouted out hellos but before any of them could shake her hand, Spot tapped his cane hard on the ground. Naturally, everyone immediately froze and looked towards the Brooklyn leader. Heaven forbid they should speak when Spot had something to say.

"Remember guys, she's one of _my_ newsies. No funny business." He accompanied his 'threat' with a firm look. As the Manhattaners tried greeting Arianna again, Spot noted they were a bit more restrained as they clamored around the new face.

The Brooklyn leader stepped back to watch the spectacle as the Bowery and Queens newsies began mingling with the Manhattaners, exchanging greetings and long-time-no-sees. It was a bit rowdy but Spot had complete faith his newsies could handle anything. Even now he noticed that Wolf, Emotions, Pike, Pirate, and many others were coolly watching the proceedings with a sharp eye. If anything happened, Brooklyn would handle it.

Feeling a light tap on his shoulder, Spot turned to see Racetrack was grinning at him. "Heya, Brooklyn. Ready for some pokah?"

_Ahhh_… Spot was indeed ready for some poker. He hadn't forgotten his little visit from Mr. Collins that afternoon. After getting some very good descriptions of the boys involved in sending Mr. Collins to the Brooklyn Lodging House, Spot had quickly surmised that the boys were in fact Racetrack, Kid Blink, and Mush. Yes, Mr. Collins was actually a fairly observant man and good at descriptions, except he was stupid enough to believe that Racetrack was an enemy of the other two boys.

Anyway, he'd sent Mr. Collins along with a promise of a free newspaper tomorrow and a threat that if Mr. Collins ever breathed a word to anyone…

Spot had left the threat hanging in the air. Fortunately, the man seemed to take a hint.

Well, the Manhatteners were going to have to be taught some kind of lesson… Spot smiled at Racetrack. "Yeah, I'm indeed ready for some pokah."

Racetrack watched Arianna as he began lighting himself a cigar. "She ain't a real red head ya know?"

Knowing where this was heading, Spot folded his arms over his chest. "Her hair's red enough."

"Are her eyes green?"

"Green enough."

Racetrack thoughtfully chewed on the cigar. He slowly looked back at Spot, a sly grin on his face. "She's pretty. Planning on bringing her to da party?"

"Most definitely."

There was a slight pause, then Racetrack finally smiled. "All righty, dat's settled." Racetrack blew a smoke ring. "Wanna play pokah?"

Spot smiled. "Oh yeah."

* * *

Wolf carefully took a swig from the bottle and made a face. With a disgusted look, he handed the suspicious looking bottle back to the other newsie. "What _is_ dis poison?" 

Juggler wiggled his eyebrows. "It's a secret."

"Well, keep it a secret and keep it away from me," Wolf said, still eyeing the bottle with disgust.

The Bowery newsie shrugged and took off, most probably in search of another victim. Juggler had always loved mixing drinks, trying to find the perfect blend. More often than anything he found the blend which even pigs wouldn't stoop to drink. Pity on those Juggler forced to drink his stuff.

Wolf resumed his watch from the stairs over the bedlam of the main hall of the Brooklyn Lodging House. The poker night was in full swing, almost a dozen tables set up with at least four players at each table. Anyone who wasn't playing had several other choices of what to do: watch the poker games, bet on the poker games, or find some company to share some kind of story. Most everyone seemed to be either smoking or drinking.

Also, this was Brooklyn, the only place where there were plenty of newsies who were _not_ male. All the girl's were on equal levels of the other guy newsies, and most everyone respected that. Girls were allowed to play poker, smoke, and drink as much as any other guy. And if she told a guy to bug off, he'd better or risk a black eye. Wolf knew that these Brooklyn girls were rare ones to be found anywhere in the world.

For example…

Turning his head slightly, Wolf was able to keep Emotions in his sights. He sighed, wondering why he even bothered keeping an eye on her. She could take care of herself, just like every one of her girls. But she could be a flirt, and he didn't want her getting hurt with newsies from so many other boroughs present.

"Hey, Wolf."

Wolf looked to his left and saw Arianna watching him. She narrowed her eyes. "Who're you watching?"

Avoiding her gaze, Wolf pretending to scan the room like he was supposed to. "Nobody."

"Uh huh. You know, if you like Emotions, why don't you tell her?"

Wolf didn't know what to say, so he just closed his mouth, refusing to answer.

He felt Arianna come closer to him and whisper, "You're acting like a love-sick puppy, Wolf. And that's a pun intended."

He smiled and shook his head. Yes, he had always liked Emotions. She had waltzed into his life three years ago, and had liked the way she was so confident, bright, and ready to defend her friends. Not too mention she was unbelievably cute…

Wolf finally glanced at Arianna who was still watching him closely. "We won't get along. I'm too serious, she's too energetic. She'll feel tied down to a fella like me."

"You're making decision for her instead of letting her decide for herself."

"Den lets just say I'm afraid I might lose a good friend." Wolf held up a hand to make Arianna be quiet. "Drop da subject, 'k? I can handle me own problems."

Wolf could just see the retort in Arianna's eyes. Fortunately, they were interrupted and Wolf glanced down to see that Pirate was calling for him. "What is it, Pirate?"

"Spot wants ya at his pokah table. Da fun's gonna begin!"

Grinning his grin he knew many called 'wolfish', Wolf couldn't help chuckling. Spot was ready for his little prank on the Manhattaners, huh? Well, he wasn't going to miss it. He motioned for Arianna. "You should come to, this should be interesting."

Arianna frowned. "Do I have to be near Spot?"

Her words caused Wolf to also frown questioningly. "Whatdya have against Spot?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't you get sick and tired of taking orders from him? Him and his high-and-mighty manners?"

Ahh, _this_ was what was getting on her nerves. Wolf leaned down so he was level with her. "I'd get sick and tired of takin' orders from anyone but him."

"Why?" she bit back.

Wolf smiled. "Because he's Spot."

Arianna looked ready to pull on her own hair and scream. "That's what _everyone_ has answered when I asked the same question! It's sooo infuriating! What's that supposed to mean, 'because he's Spot'? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Like to a little child, Wolf patted her head. "Someday you'll undahstand."

"That's what everyone says, too! ARGH!"

Shaking his head, Wolf went down the stairs and after making sure she was following, spoke to Pirate. "Yoah gonna take watch for me?"

Pirate, with his trademark bandana around his head, nodded. "Anything I should keep an eye on?"

Wolf shrugged. "Not really. Except you might wanna keep an eye on Blades. She's not in a good mood."_ That should explain everything…_

"Ahhh…" Pirate winked, obviously understanding, then headed up the stairs to where Wolf had been keeping watch.

As they walked towards Spot's table, Arianna grabbed Wolf's arm to get his attention. "Who's Blades?"

Wolf paused a moment to point in the direction of the bar set up in the corner of the hall. "See da girl with black hair over dere? With the high black boots?"

"Yeah."

"Dat's her. Stella 'Blades' Reeves. Whatever you do, don't get in her way."

Arianna furrowed her eyebrows. "I know you newsies all have nicknames that somehow how relate to you. Why is she called 'Blades'?"

Wolf smirked. "Well, you see… well, you're _gonna_ see. Watch."

A Queens newsie whom Wolf knew as Viper approached Blades, and it was obvious to all that Viper wanted very much to start a conversation with Blades. On the other hand, Blades, looking totally bored, was trying very hard to avoid him. Suddenly, Viper laid his hand on her shoulder and before anyone realized what had happened, Blades had Viper flat on the ground, a little knife held at his throat.

Feeling Arianna grab his arm, Wolf calmed the girl down. "Don't worry, she won't hurt him. She's just tellin' him ta back off."

And indeed that was probably what she was doing. Wolf could make out Blades speaking to Viper, then sheathing her knife back into its slipcase in her boots, let him up. Viper, red with embarrassment, slinked off to find someone else more 'sociable' to talk to. As for Blades, she calmly ordered another drink and was unaware how everyone around her made sure to give her plenty of room.

Wolf spoke to Arianna. "And dat's why she's called Blades. Dat's not the only knife she has on her you know."

Arianna grimaced. "I think I may be sharing a bunk with her."

"Hey, you two should get along quite nicely."

Easily avoiding her punch aimed for his arm, Wolf chuckled and continued to where Spot sat.

Spot was in the midst of a poker game with Jack Kelly, Smokes, Skittery, and Dutchy. The Brooklyn leader noticed his newsies heading his way. He grabbed a chair and motioned for Arianna to sit next to him. Arianna gave Wolf an exasperated look but he only shook his head, hoping she'd take the hint and just sit down. It wouldn't do any good to get Spot upset.

Arianna sat down, however, without a fuss, though she refused to meet Spot's eyes. There was some silence as cards were passed around until Jack Kelly triumphantly laid down the winning hand. Groans were heard around the table as Cowboy took in the winnings.

Smokes sighed and threw his finished cigarette on the ground. "Dumb luck, Kelly, dat's what it is." He stood up and saying that he was retiring from the game, went off to the bar, Hornet and another Bowery newsie tagging along after.

Skittery and Dutchy also stood up, signaling that they were done playing. As for Spot, Wolf saw that the Brooklyner was ready to lay his trap. Spot spoke to Racetrack who was hovering nearby. "Hey, Race. Ready for dat pokah game we talked about?"

A ripple of surprise went around the onlookers. Spot, asking Racetrack for a game of poker?

Hiding his surprise, Racetrack grinned cockily. "Of course, King o' Brooklyn." The Italian sat across from Spot. By that time, the onlookers had suddenly doubled. A game between the two best poker players in all the newsie boroughs! No one was going to miss this!

"How 'bout having yoah friends join?" Spot said, motioning to Kid Blink and Mush. They sat down quickly, jumping at the chance of playing in a game where the stakes would most probably go high. Wolf smiled. _They have no idea just how the stakes might get…_

The cards were dealt and the game began.

It was quiet for the most part, except for the sounds of pennies, nickels, and occasionally dimes being thrown into the increasing pot. Finally, it was coming around time for the players to show their cards.

From what Wolf was hearing from some of the onlookers, all the Manhattaners had good cards, especially Racetrack. Unfortunately, the tension was high as no one seemed to know what cards Spot had. Spot was keeping his cards close to himself, barely looking at them. But Wolf had a pretty good idea that Arianna knew what those cards were. She was acting nonchalant but to Wolf she looked slightly pale.

Since the game began, Spot spoke for the very first time. "Well, I raise you all a quarter." There was a general gasp of surprise as Spot threw in some coins. Just as Kid Blink was about to comply, Spot interrupted. "Ya know, I was visited today by a very interesting person."

Kid Blink froze, as did Mush.

"A Mr. Collins, dat was 'is name," Spot continued, pretending not to notice. "It seems some newsies sent him ta me, telling him dat if he 'ad any complaints he was to tell me." Spot chuckled. "Imagine, complaining to _me_?"

The two Manhattaners tried to laugh along, failing miserable. No one had a clue what was going on. Because Spot had asked for the Manhatteners' descriptions privately, nobody knew that it was Kid Blink and Mush who had sent Collins to Brooklyn. Except for Wolf.

"Anyway…" Spot leaned back casually, "I think I may have an idea who da stupid idiots are dat would send someone to accuse Brooklyn, _me_, of being a liar. And a cheat."

There was a general hush. Everyone knew that no one got away with calling Spot anything, especially a liar and a cheat. Who could have possibly done such a thing?

Now looking very nervous, Kid Blink and Mush were staring at their cards and avoiding everyone's gazes. Wolf tried to keep a smile from forming on his face. They looked sooo guilty…

Seeming not to notice the discomfort of the other two players, Spot smiled. "Wait till I get me hands on da two bummers, they'll wish dey'd nevah been born. Unless…"

Perking up at the words 'unless', the two culprits looked up. "What?" Mush blurted.

"…unless I'm compensated for."

Taking the hint, Kid Blink looked at the money in the middle of the table and sighed. He put his cards down. "I fold." This caused everyone around the table to talk at once. Kid Blink was folding? When he had a chance of winning?

Kid Blink risked a look at Spot. The Brooklyn leader winked at him and Kid Blink seemed to breathe easier.

The same was said for Mush as he, too, folded.

Racetrack, who had no idea what was going on along with everyone else, rolled his eyes. "Givin' up so easily, my friends?" He threw a quarter into the pot and took out a cigar from his pocket. "Dis cigar is worth a two bits." Race threw the cigar into the middle of the table.

"Raised two bits," Spot said, putting in his own money. "And I'll raise a dollar." The pot now consisted about close to five dollars, quite a fortune!

Wolf felt someone whistle next to him. Seeing that it was Viper, having got back some of lost pride after being thrown to the ground by Blades, Wolf shrugged. "Spot's played for moah."

"Yah? Well, I've seen Race's cards, dat Italian's gonna win. Spot's bluffing."

"Oh yeah?" Wolf grinned. He usually never bet, but since this was a sure thing anyway… "Bet ya two bits dat Spot'll win."

Viper grinned. "Yoah on."

_Too easy…_

Racetrack was eyeing Spot carefully now, but there really was nothing to be learned. Spot had put up his poker face, there was no way anybody could read what was going on behind those cool blue eyes. Just as Racetrack seemed ready to agree to the pot being raised a dollar and throw more money in, Spot spoke. "You haven't asked what Collins came heah to complain about."

Puffing on his cigar, Racetrack furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?" He wasn't expecting Spot to bring that subject back up.

Spot nodded. "Collins came to complain about a newsie cheatin' on him. Seems some stupid teen exaggerated on a headline too much, even lying about what page the story was on."

Realization seemed to dawn on Racetrack as the Italian choked on his own cigar smoke. Even as he was coughing, Spot spoke. "Ya know, I don't mind people 'expanding' on da headlines. But when da newsie gets caught and get others involved…" Spot shook his head. "Dat ain't good, is it, Race?"

The Manhattaner shook his head while still coughing. "Who would indeed?"

"Indeed. Well, I don't really mind, except for da fact dat someone would actually come complaining to Brooklyn. Oh, well. So, you gonna put a dollar into da pot or what, Race?"

Racetrack stared at Spot, trying to come to a decision. Wolf knew that the stakes were high. On one hand, Spot may be bluffing and Race could win the whole pot. Of course, Spot may know what Race was the one who had caused Collins to complain to Spot. Would the Brooklyner become upset? Should Race save his one dollar at least?

Coming to a quick decision, Race grimaced. "I fold."

Wolf watched as the onlookers looked ready to die from the shock. Racetrack was folding? _Now?!_

Spot stood up. "Well, it seems like I've won. Thank you gentlemen for a very interesting game."

"Yeah, interesting…" Wolf heard Kid Blink mumble. Both he and Mush looked glumly on as Spot gathered the money up and deposit his winnings into his pocket.

On the other hand, Racetrack, who could never be kept down, chuckled. "Well, Brooklyn, we must have another game in da near future."

Spot went over to Racetrack and they shook hands, causing the onlookers to begin dispersing. The game was over, and what a game! Spot whispered something to Race and the Italian suddenly turned pale. The Brooklyn leader only smiled then patting Kid Blink and Mush on their backs, left the table.

Wolf grabbed Viper who tried to walk past him. "Where's my two bits, Viper?"

* * *

Jack found Spot calmly looking over the wharf from the Brooklyn leader's perch on a pile of crates. The Manhattan leader shivered in the cold night air. He couldn't see how Spot could act as if wasn't cold at all. 

"Hey Jackie-boy. Join me."

Climbing the crates, Jack leaned against of the crates facing Spot. "You know Spot, if you got a problem with me newsies, tell me foist, will ya?"

"What?" Spot said innocently.

"You know what I mean. I know dat most probably Race, Kid, and Mush had been involved with that Collins who gave ya such a hard time."

Grinning, Spot leaned against his cane. "Just having a bit of fun. Besides, dey needed to be taught a lesson. I don't like being left with da short end of da stick."

Jack rolled his eyes. Spot was sometimes too proud for his own good. "Good to know ya don't hold grudges, Spot."

Spot pretended to look hurt. "Hey, dat hurt."

"Yeah, right." Jack offered a cigarette to Spot who refused it. Jack lit one for himself then continued, "But seriously, why didn't ya let me handle me own boys, Spot?"

"I like taking care of me own affairs." Seeming to notice how glum Jack seemed, Spot narrowed his eyes. "I haven't told all of my boys, except for a few, dat Race, Kid, and Mush were involved with Collins: you know as well as I do dat Brooklyners don't appreciate being called liars and cheaters. I thought you'd be happy dat dere wasn't a fight and dat yoah boys wouldn't be limping home with black eyes."

Shrugging, Jack answered slowly, "I guess dat's true…"

"I like yoah boys a lot," Spot said truthfully. "All I did was win some money in a poker game. And made sure dey know dat _I_ know everything."

"You scared dem into letting you win!"

Spot shook his head. "If yoah worried dat yoah boys will go home penniless, don't. I made sure dat da three guys get involved with plenty of other poker games, dey should be compensated very soon."

Jack looked at Spot with surprise. "What?"

"Jackie-boy, I ain't totally heartless, unlike my reputation has painted me." Spot winked. "Anything else yoah worried about?"

"Not worried about." Jack smiled, "Just wanted to say dat Arianna seems nice."

"She does, doesn't she?" Spot looked down at Jack condescendingly. "What 'bout you, found anybody?"

Laughing at how Spot was acting so superior, Jack replied just as smugly, "Maybe." Jack looked up at the moon which was high in the sky. "I'd bettah start headin' back to Manhattan along with da others. Dat is, if dey can still walk straight."

The Brooklyn leader smirked. "Especially since I saw Juggler passin' around his bottle again."

Jack groaned and hopped down off the crates. He suddenly stopped though and turned back to Spot. "Hey, what did ya whisper ta Race after the pokah game? Whatever you said shoah made him go pale."

"I told him dat I had been holdin' a two of spades, a nine of hearts, a king of diamonds, and a two, four, and jack of clubs."

Jack looked aghast. "You was bluffing da whole time?"

"Dat's why _I'm_ called da King of Brooklyn."

Rolling his eyes, Jack headed back to the Brooklyn Lodging House. He should have known that at every visit into Brooklyn, something 'interesting' always happened…

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, did you like it? Nice and long, right? Well, special news… I'm going to New Zealand this Sunday! Hurray! Yup, my parents and I are taking a well-deserved vacation to beautiful NZ, and I'll get to see a lot of the Lord of the Rings sites, woohoo! 

So it might be a while to update a new chapter, please be patient with me!

**

* * *

Next Chapter:** David's chapter! Well, I'm actually having a hard time writing it as I don't seem to have many ideas… :P Feel free to give me any suggestions in your reviews! _**

* * *

Replies to Reviewers** _

**Dimonah Tralon** Well, here it is, chapter 11! Hope you enjoyed it a lot, it was so much fun to write, and it's very long, too!

**aLeX24** Hey there, thanks so much for reviewing! Hee hee, your review though cut off had all the 'good things'? Hope you liked in this chapter what Spot had planned for Race, Kid, and Mush!

**TheLoneReed** Thanks for reviewing! Spot, the cocky little devil indeed… Oh, I think I like the nickname Specs Mex, very cute! :P Well, finally here is the new chapter for you! Hope you liked it a lot! Well, Spot doesn't _really_ woo his girl in this chapter, maybe you can feel up to writing me a review to tell me what you thought about the super long chapter! Cheerio!

**Hope Diamonde** All right, glad you're so enthusiastic about your character making an early entrance! Hee hee! It should be a pretty cool scene, I hope it comes out well. Soo… how did you like poker night in Brooklyn? Was it up to your expectations? It was so much fun to write, and I'm sure you'll like all of Spot in here.

**geometrygal** Heya, thanks so much for reviewing! Yup, I've finally started writing again and putting this story up on This chapter is finally the 'new' chapter which I've never posted before. Hope I have permission to use your character in future chapters!

**FrenchyGoil** Oooh, jealous of Kathryn over jack? :P lol! I know what you mean about Greased Lightning, the little brother you'd love to have and hate! Ha ha! Yup, I've started chapter 12 but it doesn't seem to be going ahead too well. :P I don't know, David's a hard character to write, as I said it'll probably a chapter on the 'shorter side'. Anyway, hope you loved this super duper _new_ chapter!

**splashey** I'm glad you liked the previous chapter with the whole slip-on-the-ice thingie. Very cute indeed… Anyway, hope you like this new chapter with the poker night in Brooklyn!


	12. Day Three: David

_**Never Bet on Love**_

_**By pmochizuki**_

**Author's Note: **Whoah, it's really been forever since I last updated this story! So sorry; I was getting caught up in so many of my other muses that I had to put this story on the backburner for a bit. :P But I'm back and completely inspired to write more!

First off, I'm sorry to say but I'm gonna be trying to focus on more of the 'main newsie characters' and probably won't give minor newsies their own chapters. I hope you won't mind, it'll help keep the focus of the story on track and keep things rolling and down to the final New Year's Party scene! Also, I'm still using the characters so many people were kind enough of 'lend' me. However, if anyone feels they want to take their characters out, feel free to tell me and I'll definitely comply with your wishes.

**New Characters:**

_Mattie "Bolt" – NadaZimri_

"_Dee" Thain – Melian the Maia_

_Hyde – pmochizuki_

_Mikey - pmochizuki_

**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Day Three – David _**

David checked himself out one more time in the small mirror of the likewise small washroom of the Jacob's apartment. He frowned slightly as he fingered the slight tear in his coat sleeve. When did he get that? He shrugged, knowing he could get his sister to patch it up quickly.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he saw just how much he had changed in six months. Six months already? Or was it _only_ six months? Before he couldn't imagine going out without looking at least presentable in public and now here he was, his vest partially unbuttoned and ink stains on the cuffs of his sleeves.

Shaking his head, he decided to leave his appearance be. There was no helping the stains and as for the unbuttoned vest… he actually liked it better that way.

"Come on Les! We're off!" Grabbing his younger brother and quickly saying good-bye to the rest of the family, David and Les ran down the stairs and off into the street. The sun was actually out and there was less snow on the ground compared to the day before. David didn't like the cold and was thankfully for what little warmth the sunlight offered.

Les was running ahead while David kept a leisurely pace, his eyes glued on his younger brother. How the kid seemed to get into the most interesting situations. Just last week, Les had almost bowled over a blind man and David had to apologize profusely for almost a full half-hour, trying to keep the blind man from calling the cops.

The two of them had by now almost reached the distribution center; David could pick out several of his friends already lining up, joshing around and talking loudly. He saw that Jack, Racetrack, and Bumlets were talking together though as soon as they saw David, waved for him to join them.

Yet just as David lifted his hand to wave back, he felt someone push him from the side. Startled and caught off guard, David stumbled even as he felt a hand reach into his pocket where he kept his money.

His money! Why the sorry little…!

Recovering his balance as quickly as possible, David didn't even think as he automatically began to chase the pickpocket. "_Stop thief!_"

It was most definitely a street urchin from what David could tell from the back of the fleeing figure. Even as he was pushing himself to the limit to catch up with the thief, David knew that the kid had no chance as he was the taller. David didn't naturally have a hot temper but at the moment he had never felt more angry at someone. Well, it was the first time anyone had tried to steal from him… and he _definitely_ didn't like the feeling!

The pickpocket rounded a corner into a back alley and David followed straight after him. He yelled once more for the person to stop but it didn't matter. The thief wasn't stopping.

Another corner then another corner. And before he knew it, David and the thief were at a dead end.

"Got you now," David wheezed, tired from all the running but feeling a bit smug that he had his would-be thief now cornered. "Give me my money back and nobody gets hurt."

To his surprise, the person who turned around slowly to face him was not the face of a lad but a young girl. A young girl with a _very_ smug look on her face.

"Nobody gets hurt, huh?" she mimicked. She tauntingly pointed at something behind David.

Even before he turned around, he cursed his immense stupidity. Yeah, he had this 'girl' cornered at a dead end. In a narrow alley. A very unfamiliar alley…

"Look what we got heah, a little lost rat."

David turned around to face three rough looking characters and another fairly tall girl. The guys were tall and broad shouldered, dark scowls on their faces; faces which David could easily imagine on the covers of "Wanted" posters for some hideous crimes. The girl also had a scowl on her face though to David it seemed that unlike her apparent 'partners-in-crime,' the scowl was aimed more at the situation rather than at David.

The prey.

Not sure of what to do, David slowly began backing up towards the dead end, hands up in a calming gesture. "All I want is my money back, I'm not looking for any trouble here…"

The girl who had been the one to actually pick his pocket sauntered towards her friends. "If you weren't looking for any trouble, you shouldn't have chased after me."

The taller girl with the scowl on her face shifted her weight uneasily. "Come on guys, we got what we want. He sure don't look like he's got anything else on him so why don't we be on our way?"

"Shut it, Dee," the of the big thugs spoke. "Even though you _may_ be right…" he turned to glare at the pickpocket. "You coulda targeted a better mark, doncha think, Bolt?"

The girl named Bolt, whom David could now name, flipped her dark haired bangs away from her face irritably. "He was an easy mark. End of story."

While they spoke, David was trying desperately to look for a way out. Why oh why was he in this mess? All he did was try to get his money back… it _was_ the principle of the whole matter and there was no way he was letting anyone just take his money.

But he was starting to think he'd rather be safe and sound and a few dollars short than pockets full of coins and arms and legs in casts.

"All right now Mr. Easy Mark," another of the thieves remarked, putting the attention back on David unfortunately. "Let's see you empty your pockets to make sure we don't miss anything, ey?"

With a sudden feeling of dread, David realized that his grandfather's pocket watch was in his vest pocket. Something he wouldn't part with in the world. Not to some crooks. Not ever.

Unsure what to do, he just froze, wishing the whole situation away like it were a bad dream. Wishing for some way _out_.

The nastiest looking one of the bunch menacingly strode forward so that he was towering over David while the newsie tried hard not to start hyperventilating. "Hyde said to start emptying yoah pockets," he growled. "Unless you want a little… _help_, you bettah do as he says."

"Stop it," the girl named Dee protested. "Let's just get out of here, huh? We got his money and – "

"I thought I told ya to shut it," Hyde, obviously the leader, said, grabbing the girl roughly by the arm so that their faces were close. "Don't you be given me no lip or I'll make shoah ya have to deal with a split one. Get my drift?"

Before she could reply, he shoved her away. "Mikey, clean the kid out."

David, appalled by the rough treatment of the tall girl who had mutely stepped away to lean against one of the walls, remembered the huge guy named Mikey standing next to him. The thug was grinning, a rather unpleasant looking expression on a face such was his.

Before he knew what was going on, Mikey threw David a hard punch against his jaw, causing the newsie to fall to the ground with a yelp of pain. He thought he heard someone gasp but it seemed far off to him as he struggled to clear his ringing head.

Gingerly he touched his jaw and dazedly watched as the pickpocket girl was defiantly planting herself in front of Hyde.

"I didn't sign on for any mugging, you understand!" she shouted at the larger Hyde. "I may be a pickpocket and a thief, but I ain't gonna be a part of anything which beats people up! Dee's right, let's just get out of heah!"

"Dat ain't yoah decision, Bolt," Hyde hissed into her face. "Now stand down before I make ya."

To David's utter amazement, she didn't stand down. Instead, she lifted her chin up challengingly, as if to dare him to do something.

Unfortunately for her, these thieves weren't the ones who believed in 'honor among thieves.' In horror, David watched as Hyde backhanded her. She tripped backwards from the force of the blow as Dee ran to steady her.

"Touch her again Hyde and you'll never be able to use that hand again."

Every single one of them jumped slightly at the sound of a new voice and turned to face the newcomer. Who turned out to be none other than Jack Kelly.

David couldn't help breath a sigh of relief as he relaxed his balled up fists, reacting to Hyde's treatment of the girls. Surely if the big ape hadn't been standing over him, David would have launched himself against Hyde and tried to beat him within an inch of his life. Thank his lucky stars for Jack who had somehow come to the rescue. And thankfully he didn't come alone.

Bumlets was looking rather stern contrary to his usual carefree appearance, as was Racetrack who despite his short height was exuding a look of pure contempt as he chewed on his customary unlit cigar.

"Beatin' up on goils now, is that right Hyde?" Jack said slowly, sauntering towards the thief ringleader. "Not enough of a man so ya have to pick on goils?"

At this Hyde growled. "Well, if it ain't Cowboy, former Manhattan newsie leadah, turned scab… and let me try to remembah. Somehow yoah sorry little gang decided ta take ya in again. Didn't realize yoah group allowed backstabbers."

Everyone could see Jack's jaw clench as the Manhattan leader came eye to eye with Hyde. "Didn't realize yoah group allowed weaklings who didn't have the guts enough to take on somebody their own size."

In the blink of an eye, Hyde launched himself at Jack, signaling Racetrack and Bumlets to also jump into action, taking care of the third thug.

Which left David with Mikey who fortunately had forgotten completely about the newsie lying on the ground.

As Mikey moved to join into the fray, David quickly threw himself at Mikey's legs, causing the large man to fall hard to the ground. Though the guy was large, he unfortunately was fast as Mikey was soon trying to kick David in the face.

Rolling away to put some distance from the other's longer limbs, David got up on his feet and tried to remember all that Jack had taught him about fighting. He had been taught quite a bit… though if he had really learned anything was the question of course.

Yet before he could make one move, Bumlets was soon at his side, David assuming that the other thug had been put out of commission already. The other newsie, a very compact young man seemed hardly a match to Mikey. But Bumlets was the first to connect a solid punch into the other's midriff, causing the crook to bend over as his breath was knocked right out of him.

Clearly unable to react for at least a few seconds, David went right in to land a solid uppercut into Mikey's chin, causing the other to stagger back. David smiled as he shook his hand out. It was strange how something could hurt yet still feel sooo good… what would his family think if they saw him now…

With a kick to the back of the knee and another punch at the side of his head, Bumlets took Mikey out quick as a flash. Racetrack walked over to them, tsking over the prone body. "And he was such a big guy, too. Such a shame to be taken out so easily."

The three newsies gave each a smile before turning their attention to Jack and Hyde who were still at it. Realizing this, David started to move towards them but was stopped by Racetrack. "Let 'em at it. They've been wanting an excuse to have at each other's necks for quite a while and you've just given dem da right opportunity."

Before David could ask Racetrack what he meant, the two girls had run up to the three watching newsies. "You gotta go help your friend!" the girl named Dee pleaded as Bolt nodded in agreement. "You're not just gonna stand there, are you?"

"Was plannin' to," Racetrack said with a shrug as he went to lean against one of the walls, Bumlets following his action, both watching the fight as if it were pure entertainment.

David, Bolt, and Dee, looked at each other in shared amazement. "You can't be serious," David remarked. He couldn't understand the other newsies; what were they thinking? Why weren't they helping Jack out? He knew they were loyal to Jack but he couldn't for the life of him understand their actions.

"See, here's how it is," Racetrack explained, never taking his eyes of the Manhattan leader and ringleader thief. "You might not know but Hyde and his darlin' group was one of those hired by Pulitzer to set da trap on us newsies during da strike last summer."

Realization was beginning to dawn on David as he started putting two and two together. He whistled. Knowing Jack and how protective he was of his newsies, he could imagine just how much his friend must really hate Hyde.

If he was in Jack's situation, he knew that he too wouldn't mind taking a swing at the large bully.

So what else could he do but go lean up against the wall with the other boys to watch the fun?

What his family would think of him now…

Racetrack and Bumlets were now openly egging the fight on, yelling insults to Hyde which was starting David to turn red. He somehow still couldn't get used to the… ahem... _colorful_ language the newsies could switch on in a moment's notice.

The two girls seemed completely used to such actions and had now shrugged the newsies nonchalance off to also join in as spectators.

Jack took a solid hit right in his ribs causing the five onlookers to wince in unison.

"You can take it Jack!"

"My grandma could hit harder than that!"

"Come on, Jack, finish him already!"

"Give 'im a broke nose for me Jack!"

As the others cheered the Manhattan leader on, David turned to observe the girl named Dee who was next to him. She seemed more serious and of the practical type, choosing to remain silent. Yet her brown eyes were taking everything in attentively and there was no mistaking the slightly turned up corners of her mouth.

She turned suddenly to face David and after a few moments gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry about the… well, you know…"

David shook his head. "It's all right. Times are hard."

"It's not as hard as all that," she muttered back. "I should never have hooked up with these guys."

"Then why – "

"Times are hard."

Sensing that there was really nothing else to be said for she looked like she was going to clam up, David instead said, "By the way, the name's David."

"Dee."

They shook hands but before anything more could be said, they heard Racetrack yell, "You got 'im now!"

David turned just in time to see that Jack had Hyde down on his knees, the bigger guy bleeding from his nose. Hyde was trying to wrestle to Jack to the ground but the newsie leader was having none of it. Stepping back just out of reach, Jack gave one – two punches at Hyde's face before the thief finally dropped flat to the ground, obviously out for the count.

Even before Hyde's head hit the ground, the spectators were running towards Jack. "Heya Jack, ya did good!" Bumlets exclaimed, pounding his triumphant friend on the back.

Seeing Jack wince at Bumlet's enthusiasm, David became worried. "You all right, Jack?"

Waving the worry off, Jack just smiled. "Nevah felt betta!"

They all heard Dee snort. "Boys…"

Jack gingerly touched the cut at the corner of his mouth as he looked at the girls. "Mind introducin' yourselves ladies?"

"The name's Dee," the taller girl said. "This here's Bolt."

The introduced girl crossed her arms over her chest and murmured a hello.

Jack was now narrowing his eyes slightly at them and David could see the girls were going to get a talking to. "Listen heah, I don't really have anything against pickpockets or the likes. It's just dat when pickpockets target me boys is when I'se get upset."

"Oh, so it's all right to pickpocket as long as we make sure we don't steal from you or your… _newsies_, well that's classic," Bolt said bitterly. "Beggars can't be choosers."

"But pickpockets can," Jack pointed out. "Just cause we got a job sellin' papes don't mean it's the best profit making job in the city. Pick someone's pocket who can afford it, got it? Cause we can't."

The girl opened her mouth as if to say something but seeing the glare in the Manhattan leader's eyes, chose not to say anything but nodded sullenly.

"All right, let's get this whole thing settled, nice and easy. Would ya do David da honor now and give him his money back?"

Bolt looked up at Jack innocently but the effect was ruined as Dee elbowed her in the ribs. "Give it back, Bolt."

With a death glare at her friend, Bolt reached into her pocket and held out her hand full of David's coins. "Fine, take it back."

David slowly moved closer to her and gingerly took the coins from her hand. He counted the money and frowned. Wait a minute…

"Um… I think I had $3.15 and you only gave me $2.90."

Hearing that, Racetrack and Bumlets moved to stand slightly behind Bolt, there stances making it clear that if she tried to run, she wasn't going to make it.

Bolt however had now taken up the same body posture as when she had stood up to Hyde. She planted her feet firmly and was meeting David's eyes with hers, lit up in a challenge.

David nervously looked at Jack who was just watching the scene unfold, his eyes kept on Bolt. Once more meeting her eyes, David thought about all the things he could do.

He could demand she give him all, and he meant _all_, his money back. She would probably refuse.

Then he could of course drop the whole matter…

This time he really looked at her. From the dirty cabby hat on her head down to her dusty shoes. From her sharp, hazel eyes to the grim lines of her mouth. Here was a girl from the streets having already experienced a hard life; David could bet there was a sad story behind her hard exterior.

And David, being who he was, knew there really was only one thing he could do.

"Of course, I could be wrong."

Everyone's eyes which had been on Bolt snapped back on David with obvious surprise, Bolt looking at him with the most surprise of all.

"What?" Racetrack exclaimed dumbfounded.

"You shoah," Jack said, narrowing his eyes at David.

But David had made up his mind. He shrugged as he put the returned coins into his pocket. "I got all my money back."

David knew that Jack wasn't buying into his words. Fortunately, Jack wasn't in the mood to pressure David into telling the truth. Actually, he seemed to be in a good mood from his run in with Hyde.

"All right, rescue mission complete, it's back ta work now," the Manhattan leader said. He tipped his hat to the girls. "May we nevah meet undah such circumstances again. Perhaps on another occasion?"

Bolt snorted while Dee seemed to be smiling more at Bumlets more than anything. And suspiciously enough, Bumlets was smiling at her in a pretty friendly fashion, too…

Racetrack noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Why doncha stare at each other some more; make it moah obvious to everyone."

The two quickly looked away to glare at Racetrack who only shrugged.

"Come on, my fella newsies, it's getting' late." Jack gestured in the direction out of the dead end. "Let's get a move on."

Jack gave a nod to the girls and started walking off, albeit with a slight limp in his left leg which David saw but chose not to comment. Racetrack followed right at his heels, Bumlets a few moments later as he was saying good-bye to Dee.

David took one last look at Bolt who was watching him with curious eyes. Much to his own surprise, he gave her a smile. "Have a nice day," he said to her before he, too, walked away.

Except for the soreness in his jaw, David felt pretty good at the moment. He had taken down… well, had helped take down, a nasty thug who thoroughly deserved and had done his good deed for the day. He didn't know what possessed him to allow the girl, Bolt, her 25 cents. It had been worth taking away the sternness in that petite, pretty girl. What would his family say indeed when they heard what had happened…

* * *

Bolt held back a frustrated sigh as she was peered around the corner of the building she was hiding behind. She had lost sight of them a few minutes ago and was trying desperately to find sight of them… 

Well, more like sight of _him_…

There.

Pushing her annoying dark bangs off her forehead, Bolt tried to come up with a plan of action. It was a couple of hours or so after the 'incident' that had taken place in the morning, all of which was spent following the newsies and trying to find the opportune moment.

She hated being indebted to anyone, particularly to newsies. How she hated them…

Yet the one she had picked the pocket of, he seemed different. When she first had set eyes on him, she hadn't realized he was a newsie. He was too… too… what's the word… 'straight' looking. Clean-cut.

She of all people should have realized that you didn't have to look particularly skuzzy, dirty, or poor to be a newsie. Take Matthew for instance…

Remembering him only brought back a mindful of bitterness that she didn't want to deal with right now. So she brought her eyes to focus on her 'prey.'

All right, she had to admit, this David character was cute in a stiff way. He walked too tall, too confidently, his smile was real and not forced, and he had spoken in a clean, educated accent.

Stiff.

Bolt chewed her lip thoughtfully. Yeah, he had been stiff, but he had allowed it to let slide that she still had one of his quarters in her pocket. Maybe he was just stupid and really hadn't known how much he had been carrying. Of course, he didn't seem like the type of person to miscalculate anything.

So he was stupid to let someone pick his pocket and keep some change. Or was it really stupidity?

Suddenly, the newsie spoke something to his selling partners and began walking slightly away from the others, still yelling out the headlines. Deigning it to be the perfect opportunity since they were finally in a pretty crowded area, Bolt slipped behind a rather tall and broad pedestrian, hiding behind his shadow perfectly.

Finally things were looking up for her. After she gave this guy back his two bits, she could finally get back to her business of making a living. Of course, there was no way she was going straight up to him and offer the coins; she didn't want to have any more to do with them than she had to. Besides, he might do something pityingly honorable and try to make her keep it. Well, she wasn't one for charity. Not now, not ever.

The man she was hiding behind veered off in another direction so she smoothly starting walking behind another pedestrian. Little by little she was getting closer to the newsie and the end of her little mission. Almost there…

She was now just about to brush past him for the perfect 'drop,' the perfect position for her to just reach out slightly and drop the two bits into his pocket…

Before she realized what was about to occur, one of the pedestrians stopped to buy a paper from David. The transaction was completed in a matter of moments and the newsie stepped back slightly to tip his hat in thanks to the customer; stepped back just enough that he bumped into Bolt.

Cursing under her breath and hoping he wouldn't turn around, Bolt quickly tried to put distance between them. _Oh, great…_

"I'm really sorry about that – " The newsie had turned around to apologize to her and as soon as their eyes met, he froze. "Hey, it's you!"

Bolt inwardly groaned. Why did he have to be the type of person who apologized for every little thing! It had been just a bump! It could have happened anywhere on the street! And he just HAD to apologize!

While she fumed, he was furrowing his eyebrows down at her. "You weren't trying to pick my pocket again were you…"

"No," Bolt bit out, annoyed at him, annoyed at the situation, annoyed at this whole, entire day. Naturally just everything turned out wrong for her.

To her alarm, the newsie was starting to feel inside his pockets. He stopped when he reached his back pocket and with a frown, slowly took out the two bits she had slipped in as they had collided.

"What? Did you…?" David looked up at her, down at the coins, then back at her. Shifting her weight nervously, Bolt tried to look nonchalant. She didn't expect for the smile which lit up his face. "That was awfully nice of you."

Taken aback, Bolt automatically tried to get a rise out of him. Because, wasn't he supposed to be mad at her? "Yeah, that was awfully stupid of you, letting someone close enough to pick your pocket… again."

He laughed. "Yeah, you could say that. Today was actually the first, and second time, anyone ever tried to pick my pocket. I have to say, didn't realize I had to be this careful on the streets."

Wha… what? He was _laughing_? Bolt could hardly take it all in and couldn't help but stutter out, "You… you're, umm… not, you know… mad at me?"

The newsie shrugged as if he didn't really care. "Hey, times are hard. Besides, you tried to stop Hyde and his bunch from beating me up. And you _did_ try to give me my money back. And that's something."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Bolt thrust her hands into her pockets, not meeting his eyes. This was getting too awkward so she decided to do what she did best when meeting with some obstacle, conflict… or in this case this confusing guy: she was gonna bolt. "All right, well, you know, I gotta go."

But before she could turn on her heel and run back into the alleys she was more comfortable with, David had reached out to grab her by the arm. "Hey, not so fast," he said. "You must have been following me all morning to try to return my money. I have to make it up to you somehow."

"You, make it up to me?" Bolt shook her head mentally. Was this guy truly out of his mind?

"Yeah, you really didn't have to. Besides, that looks like it hurts."

At his look, Bolt touched the side of her face where Hyde had backhanded her. It didn't hurt if she left it alone which she quickly did. "Yeah, so how were you thinking of makin' it up ta me?" she said, raising on eyebrow. "And doncha even think about trying to give me some money or something. I don't accept no charity."

The newsie seemed to think a moment before he hesitantly spoke. "Well, how about a free meal?"

She narrowed her eyes. "And what's that's supposed ta mean…?"

"What I mean is that someone I know is having a huge New Year's party," he explained. "There'll be food, poker games set up… you know, a party."

Bolt was not for the first time today taken aback. "And you're inviting me to yoah… party?"

"It's not really my party, but yeah, if you'd like to go with me."

Though she didn't like the thought of having to go some party for she never had experienced such a thing, she did like the idea of some free food. "Dis ain't no high society thing, is it? Cause I ain't exactly got a gown or something in me closet."

"No, no, nothing like that," he assured her. "It's a New Year's party held for all the newsies of the city."

The blood drained in her face as it registered what he had said. A party for all the newsies of the city… Quickly she asked, "You mean, newsies from… all over?"

"Manhattan, Queens, Brooklyn, the Bronx, the Bowery, you name it," he explained.

Bolt wanted nothing more than to run away right then and there and get away from him. Go to this party, was he crazy? She'd never get herself into such a predicament particularly if she would somehow run into Matthew. Never, ever, ever.

Except…

Maybe it was time to stop running.

Before she realized she had made up her mind, she nodded to the newsie. "And your shoah you want me to come with you?"

David smiled one of his genuine smiles. "Hey, you're the first person to pick my pocket. You're special."

She blushed at his words though she tried to hide it with a cough. "Well, whatever."

"How bout we work the details out, say the day after tomorrow? We can meet in front of the distribution center when I go to get my papers."

Thinking about it for a moment, Bolt agreed. What was she to lose? She might get to see Matthew and put the whole thing finally into the past.

Besides, this newsie kept surprising her. And strangely enough, she liked the feeling.

"Sounds good ta me."

"And by the way," he said as he offered his hand, "the name's David."

She took the hand in a firm handshake. "Yeah, I know. Nice ta meet ya David."

And she could have sworn it but as she was turning away to leave, he whispered, "Same here."

**

* * *

Author's Note:** So, what do you think? Dave has found his girl! Exciting, isn't it? Please review and tell me what you think! I'll be replying to reviews as soon as I get them from now on… I hope you guys are still writing because without inspiration from my readers, who knows, I might not get to writing again. :P Just kidding, I'll still read. But remember, you readers are still very important! 

Next chapter, some more of Racetrack and his 'goil' Ashley Bennet. Perhaps a bit of Kid Blink/Helena, too.


End file.
